Inazuma Fairy Tale
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: sebuah fict gaje berisikan legenda dan dongeng-dongeng yang diperankan oleh para character inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go. My first fict for this fandome. baik untuk semua umur dan mungkin menyebabkan beberapa penyakit gaje.
1. Masaki Kandang

Summary: sebuah fict gaje berisikan legenda dan dongeng-dongeng yang diperankan oleh para character inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go. My first fict for this fandome

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go hanya milik level 5

Warning: gaje, typo, genre yang tidak bermutu, alur yang tak menentu

.

.

.

Chapter 1:

Masaki Kandang

.

.

Alkisah di desa nan jauh dimato (?) hiduplah seorang bocah ingusan bernama Masaki Kandang. Mau tahu alasan namanya itu? Itu karena… aku juga gak tahu, waktu itu asal aja bikin nama kayak gitu #ketoprak!

Masaki kandang adalah kakak dari adik gaje super polos miliknyanya yaitu, Hikaru kandang. Awalnya, Hikaru tidak terima dengan nama aslinya, karena nama aslinya itu Minang Kandang (WHAT!?) Terus, karena Author baik… (huekk…) jadinya diubah deh XD

~Back To The Story~

Masaki dan Hikaru tinggal bersama kedua ortunya yang miskin, mlarat dan peot yaitu, Midorikawa dan Hiroto. Midorikawa hanyalah seorang tukang pijit refleksi, sedangkan Hiroto adalah seorang sopir dirumah RT sebelah.

* * *

Kehidupan mereka terus dilanda dengan kesenangan, hingga akhirnya…

"Honey! Aku mau jadi TKI di Arab boleh ya?" ujar Hiroto teriak-teriak.

"apa!? Hani!? Abang! Siapa cewek ganjen yang namanya Hani itu!?" kaget Midorikawa yang teriak lebih kencang dari Hiroto.

"aduh, bukan honey yang itu… yang bahasa inggris itu lho…" ujar Hiroto sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"oh, madu… kalo madu ambil aja di kulkas, masih ada segalon kok." Jawab Midorikawa dengan sungguh lola.

*Plok! Hiroto yang tak kuat dengan kebodohan istrinya itu pun akhirnya malah menimpuk kepalanya pake beton.

"aduh, honey… kamu itu tahu gak sih arti Honey? Artinya itu "sayang"…" ucap Hiroto berteori ria.

"APA!? Kamu lebih sayang hani si mantan pacarmu itu, dibanding aku yang juga mantan pacarmu!?" teriak Midorikawa histeris layaknya bumi mau kebelah dua.

Kini ia menyanyi-nyanyi lagu yang sering dinyanyikan pengamen jalanan sambil memainkan alat musik kicik-kicik (ha?)

Hiroto sweatdrop melihat reaksi istrinya itu, ia sempat berpikir, sebenarnya nilai bahasa inggris istrinya itu berapa sih?

"yaudah deh, abang minta maaf. Jadi, aye boleh jadi TKI di Arab ya?" Tanya Hiroto dengan puppy eyes (KYAAA!)

"apa!? TKI!? Berarti abang bakalan ninggalin aku bareng Masaki, dan Hikaru, si duo anak bekicot itu dirumah sendirian!? Masaki dan Hikaru kan masih kecil, kalo misalnya mereka lupa wajahnya abang gimana?" marah Midorikawa sambil membelah diri, eh… maksud saya membela diri.

"ah… soal itu gampang! Tiap bulan aku bakalan kirim foto-fotoku yang paling keren buat mereka. Lagipula muka mereka dan aku kan gak beda jauh-jauh amat kan? Sering disangka kembar malah (siapa bilang!?) Soal duit, tiap bulan aku kirim deh… pokoknya don't worry lah!" ucap Hiroto dengan begitu narsisnya.

"haa… yaudah deh apa mau dikata, asalkan jangan selingkuh ya, nanti aku jadi janda beranak dua lagi…" jawab Midorikawa sambil geleng-geleng.

Hiroto yang terlalu seneng dengan jawaban istrinya itu langsung jingkrak-jingkrak dan menyebabkan gempa yang membuat kedua anak bekicot miliknya bangun.

"Mak, Bapak pingin kemana?" Tanya Hikaru dengan super duper hyper incredible polosnya.

"Bapak bakalan pergi kerja ke Arab, Masaki sama Hikaru bakalan tinggal bareng emak dirumah." Jawab Midorikawa sambil sok netesin air mata.

"Hikaru, kamu tahu apa itu **ARAB**?" Tanya masaki dengan tak kalah polosnya.

"Itu lho… yang sepupunya rendang. Masa gak tahu sih?" Tanya Hikaru dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Berarti yang sering emak bikin ya…" jawab Masaki dengan kurang nyambung dengan jawaban aslinya.

"Aduh, itu mah **URAP. ARAB **itu nama sebuah Negara." Jelas Midorikawa dengan rada sweatdrop.

Masaki dan Hikaru terlalu asyik dengan oh ria milik mereka dan anggukan gaje mereka.

"Terus, kalo bapak pulang kerja bapak bakalan beliin aku permen gak?" Tanya Masaki ikut-ikutan rada lola.

"Kak Masaki kurang konek deh… bapak kan tadi katanya keluar negeri, jadinya gak mungkin lah ngebeliin kita permen." Marah Hikaru yang mulai konek.

"Lho… terus, nasib (?) kita gimana?" Tanya Masaki sok panik.

"Kan, yang namanya orang keluar negeri itu berarti orangnya mulai kaya, berarti kita harus minta yang banyak dan mahal. Contohnya, tikus mainan yang buat nakutin orang-orang, urap yang banyak, dan lain-lain." Jelas Hikaru dengan anehnya. (perasaan yang dia sebutin tadi gak begitu mahal deh)

"Oh, berarti aku boleh minta di beliin permen loli milkita!?" Tanya masaki dengan super antusiasnya.

"Tentu bisa!" jawab Hikaru cepat.

Hiroto dan Midorikawa tertawa sambil sweatdrop yang ngalir terus gara denger penjelasan Hikaru yang gak ada benernya.

"Bapak bakalan kerja disana dan bakalan nggak pulang. Makanya Mal–"

"Masaki dan Hikaru pak, bukan Maling dan Minang." Marah Masaki dengan wajah yang sungguh jelek walaupun tak melebihi kejelekan Author (Hey!)

"Oh, iya… Masaki dan Hikaru ya…" ucap Hiroto sambil agak sweatdrop lagi.

Malam berganti menjadi pagi dengan ditemani dengan kata-kata polos yang terus terlontar dari duo anak bekicot.

* * *

Hirotopun pergi menjadi TKI di Arab dan tanpa memberi kabar dan foto setiap bulannya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Masaki dan Hikaru tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan dan gagah. Tapi, disbanding dengan Hikaru yang baik dan penurut, Masaki lebih ke badung dan tidak penurut. Saking badungnya aja, waktu dia nyoba malingin ayamnya emaknya (buat apa coba?) tanpa sengaja dia kesandung batu dan membuat luka berbekas yang gak tahu kenapa ngebentuk tulisan "jandaku, jandamu"

* * *

Disaat umurnya menjadi sekitar 16 tahun, Hikaru yang baik, pinter, penurut, gampang disuruh-suruh, mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar di Okinawa sedangkan, Masaki yang badung dan gak minat buat belajar tetap tinggal dirumah bersama emak peotnya *TUNG! (Midorikawa: bisa gak sih berhenti ngomong gue itu peot!?) ampun… TAT

Dan begitulah kisah mereka saat umur 16 tahun. Owari... wait a minute here...

ini belum selesai Tante!

* * *

Akhirnya karena semakin bertambah umur dan semakin peotnya Midorikawa *plak, Masaki terpaksa (?) bekerja sebagai tukang tarik gerobak padahal gak tahu alasan narik gerobak itu.

Gerobak yang berisi kayu-kayu (tunggu, tadi katamu gak atahu apa yang dia bawa. Gimana sih!?) yang baru ia tebang dari rumah tetangga Author (hayo! ketahuan sekarang siapa malingnya) terus ia tarik hingga ia melewati pelabuhan kurang kerja yang Author munculkan supaya ngisi ide author yang kelewat payahnya

Ditengah petualangannya (?) di gurun pasir yang dekat dengan pelabuhan (?) itu, seorang atau lebih tepatnya sebuah atau bisa juga kita sebut seekor dan jangan lupakan untuk menggunakan kata seberkas da- (udah setoooopppp!)

oke, kita lupakan Author super bego satu ini (oi!) jadi singkat saja, seekor (?) Masaki yang tengah menarik gerobak roda 1.000 itu (?) bertemu dengan seorang mas-mas kurang kerja yang dengan bego bahkan kurang kerjanya ngebuat rambut yang agak di bagian depan miliknya itu digulung kayak mie gulung (?) yang kita sebut saja dengan nama Ban TenG *di side kick Tenma

Maaf, Author mulai khilaf, maksudnya tadi Tenma.

Karena merasa dipanggil oleh Allah (!?) maaf, maksud saya karena merasa dipanggil sama mas Ban TenG tadi, Masaki pun dengan ogah-ogahan mendatangi orang tersebut.

"Ngapain lo kesini?" bingung Ban TenG *plak maksud saya Tenma

"Lho? bukannya ente tadi manggil ane?" bingung Masaki setelah mendengar ucapan gaje Tenma

"Jyah, Ge er! gue kan manggilin bapak yang lagi ngangkat karung pete di belakang elo." Ucap Tenma sinis.

Masaki melihat kebelakang sejenak.

Seorang preman yang dengan kurang kerjanya kok bisa muncul disini, menatap Masaki dengan puppy eyes no jutsu yang sempat membuat Masaki bergidik, dan Author pingsan ditempat.

* * *

kalau Author mati, siapa yang lanjutin fict ini? maaf, kita ulang saja

* * *

"Gue kan manggilin bapak yang ngangkat karung pete di belakang elo!" ucap Tenma sinis.

Masaki melihat sejenak kebelakang. Begitu kagetnya dia sampai menimbulkan efek pheronomes yang memberi arti dia sedang jatuh hati sama kuntilanak belakang pohon nangka di atas gunung itu

* * *

sekali lagi kita salah scent. Maaf, mari kita ulangi kembali

* * *

"Gue kan manggilin bapak yang ngangkat karung pete di belakang elo!" ucap tenma sinis sambil sedikit kelelahan.

Dengan bosannya, Masaki melihat kebelakang.

#GUBRAK!

lho? kenapa jatuh? Gimana mau gak jatuh? Toh, ternyata orang yang ngangkatin tuh karung pete yang beratnya 20 ton (!?) itu ternyata seorang atau mungkin seekor, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah dan mu- maaf, saya kembali khilaf, maksud saya seorang Hamano.

"Lho? Kariya jadi si Maling ya? peran yang cocok!" teriak Hamano seneng (oi! kelewatan dari skrip coy!)

~Back to the Story~

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, Ten... kok ente bisa jadi tajir dengan kemampuan sendiri sih? Ape ente pake pelet?" tanya Masaki kepo

"Astaga naga mencari lobang di dalam tanah kebon pak umar yang banyak cacing ceria yang senantiasa membuat tanahnya subur! istighfar, Masaki! ngomong apaan lo barusan!? mana mungkin lah gue pake pelet!" marah Tenma sampai berkali-kali membuang kuah dengan enak seenak kaki gajah

Berkat Tenma yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan dermawan itu, Masaki terpaksa mencuci mukanya dengan tanah liat sampe 7 kali, 7 malam (?)

"Iye, oke setop! cukup untuk kuahnya! jadi ente ngapain aje sampe jadi tajir gitu?" tanya Masaki dengan Kepo tingkat atas dan bahkan mengalahkan kekepoan temen Author.

"Gue jualan sate kambing di Jakarta sono!" ucap Tenma dengan bangganya.

"Pembohong!" teriak Masaki menggema sampe keujung antartika sono.

Tenma yang udah kelewat budek gara-gara teriakan Masaki barusan, terpaksa dilarikan kerumah sakit terdekat dan langsung bangun lagi setelah dikasih pernapasan buatan sama suster ngesot yang baik hati mau ngasih itu ke Tenma.

"Oi! TEREAKNYA GAK USAH BERLEBIHAN NGAPE!? Telinga gue hampir pecah nih! (telinga bisa pecah ya?)" teriak balik Tenma dengan toa mesjid sebelah rumah tetangga dari tetangga-tetangganya tetangga Author.

Masaki yang sudah tahu akan hal yang akan terjadi itu, sudah mengantisipasikan diri dengan mengenakan headphone jadoel milik kakek buyut dari buyutnya temen Author (?)

* * *

Kami kembali melenceng...

"Author! bagian tadi udah bagus jangan di skip dunds!" teriak marah TenMas ngegebuk Author

"Ampun TAT"

* * *

"Jadi... hanya dengan menjual sate kambing ente jadi kaya? Ini pasti ada kesalahan! Ente pasti meras pembelinya dengan ngejual satenya 3000/tusuk iya kan?" tanya Masaki dengan kecurigaan tingkat tinggi.

"jyah! jangan salah sangka dulu! orang sana pada demen sate kambing, ape lagi kalo dicampur pete! makin semangat tuh yang makannya!" tegas Tenma dengan cemungut '45

"Ten, kamu nyadar gak seberapa gak nyambungnya omonganmu? Kamu ngomong tentang warung satemu layaknya restoran kelas kakap (emangnya buronan?)" ujar Masaki sambil sweatdrop.

"Yee, jangan sembarangan, coba lu tanya ke sono. Tanya sate kambing paling enak dimana, tuh orang pasti ngomong 'Sate kambing kek Tenma-lah yang terbaik'. gue yakin 1.000.000% deh soal itu!" ucap Tenma dengan kepedean tingkat atas

Mendengar ucapan tenma yang sebenarnya kurang bisa dipercaya itu, Masaki malah nyiumin tangannya Tenma layaknya ngemohon sesuatu.

"Ih! Masaki! lu kena sakit ape!? jijay! ngerti gak sih!?" teriak Tenma sambil injit-injit semut (?)

"Tenma yang baik hati, tidak sombong, imut-imut padahal bagi gue amit-amit, dermawan, de es be! tolongin gue! tolong kasih gue perkerjaan. Jadi karyawan elo boleh ya? plisss, pele-acek, pleaseeeeeeee... ya, ya, ya?" pinta Masaki sambil nyium-nyium tangan Tenma yang sebenarnya bau pete.

"iye iye gue ijinin! lepasin tangan gue dong! jijay nih!" teriak Tenma tidak tahan.

Masaki langsung sujud syukur sambil joget berhasil ala dora (gimana coba?)

"makasih banyak Tenma!" teriak Masaki dengan sungguh senangnya.

"Lu gak minta izin sama emak lu yang peot itu? *ditendang Midorikawa* Kan bisa gawat kalo lu belum izin ke emak lu." ujar Tenma mengingatkan.

Masaki pun menepukkan kedua tangannya dan langsung kabur ke rumahnya.

"Masaki! besok kesini jam 6 kalo mau jadi karyawan gue!" teriak Tenma saat Masaki belum berada terlalu jauh.

* * *

setelah mencoba merengek dengan penuh puppy eyes, perang mulut dan kuah, cubit-cubitan antar emak-anak, akhirnya Masaki mendapat izin untuk kerja jadi karyawan Tenma.

Waktu berlalu, Masaki yang mulai bekerja itu pun semakin rajin nabung. kini ia telah menjadi seorang sailor moon (?) eh, maksud saya kini ia sudah memiliki sebuah super market yang bernama angin ribut.

Banyak kisah terjadi, seperti Masaki dikejar anjing homo (?), Masaki jatuh ke comberan gara-gara ngejar koin yang gelinding (?) dan masih banyak lagi. Beberapa minggu setelah menderita dari kejadian ababil itu, Masaki jatuh hati pada anak dari Camat disana. Nama gadis (?) itu adalah Kirino Ranmaru.

Kadang gara-gara merhatiin Ranmaru yang dengan asyiknya jalan dengan biasa aja, Masaki sempat nabrak tiang listrik dan masih banyak lagi.

Kini dia membulatkan tekadnya, dia akan melamar gadis jadi-jadian itu *Dimutilasi Kirino*

* * *

Dengan semangatnya yang pasti gak sesemangat Endou Mamoru. Dengan elitnya padahal gak se-elit Author. Masaki berlari-lari seperti Heli di lagu anak-anak Indonesia ke arah rumah Pak Camat kita yang terkenal, Shindou Takuto.

"Assalamualaikum! Kirino oh, Kirino!" teriak Masaki menirukan upin dan ipin.

dengan wajah garang, padahal gak garang sama sekali, Sindou muncul sambil menanyakan banyak hal kepada tamu tercinta kita ini. Mulai dari nama, alamat, nama ortu, dan masih banyak lagi.

"emm, pak... Kirino-san ada?" tanya Masaki agak gugup.

"oh, ada sebentar. Ranmaru! ada juragan pete dan jengkol!" teriak Sindou menggema.

"emm, pak... saya... pemilik supermarket angin ribut, bukan juragan pete dan jengkol" bantah Masaki masih dengan nada malu-malu kebo.

Terlihatlah Sindou hanya ber-oh ria sambil menggut-manggut gaje.

"Apa? ada Kariya ya pak? bilang tunggu sebentar! aku lagi bersemedi di toilet" teriak balik Kirino.

Masaki yang kebingungan dengan ucapan Kirino yang bermutu itu pun akhirnya angkat bicara

"emm, pak... bersemedi di toilet itu artinya apa?" tanya Masaki kebingungan.

"masa gak tahu sih... itu tuh artinya... psst psst psst..." ucap Sindou yang sebenarnya juga gak ngerti maksud dari anak gajenya itu.

setelah berpincang-pincang eh, maksud saya berbincang-bincang secara santai, Kirino keluar dari rumahnya lengkap dengan pakaian biasanya yang ada di GO dan lengkap juga dengan dandanannya yang super menor.

Masaki sempat ngakak sampe 3 abad ngeliatin muka Kirino yang udah kayak badut itu. Setelah puas tertawa, dia pun menyanyikan lagu "Janji Suci". Yang lagunya Yovie and Nuno itu lho... gak tahu? NDESO! (padahal Author awalnya gak tahu)

Di ujung akhir lagu singkat, padat, gaje tersebut, Masaki langsung berposisi berlutut.

"Kirino-san... will you marry me?" tanya Masaki sok Inggris.

"Jyah! di zaman kayak gini belum pake bahasa Inggris, Ki." timpal Kirino agak ketus.

"udah, jawab aja... cepet, iya atau tidak?" tanya Masaki ngotot.

Kirino mikir sejenak dan langsung blushing berat.

"I-iya deh..." ujarnya malu-malu.

"Yesss! Yipee! akhirnya gue dapet mantu tajir! Ya Allah makasih buat hadiahnya!" teriak Sindou kegirangan

* * *

di akad nikah Masaki-Kirino, seluruh kenalannya pada datang, kecuali emak dan bapak gaje mereka yang memang gak tahu.

Sesekali mereka bercanda ria seperti saat sebelum kepergian bapak gajenya untuk menjadi TKI di Arab. Terkadang, Masaki yang kelewat ngantuknya sampe tidur padahal lagi acara salam-salaman.

Orang-orang disekitarnya yang gak bisa berbuat apapun, hanya bisa bersalaman dengan Kirino yang sebenarnya menanggung malu yang begitu besar

* * *

1 tahun silam, Masaki dan Kirino pergi ke pulau asal Masaki tinggal dulu, minatnya buat bikin vila disana.

tetapi, sesampai disana, seorang nenek peot terus-terusan menempel pada masaki.

Ia pun menjadi jijay dan membentak nenek peot itu.

"Heh! nenek peot ngapain kamu nempel-nempel terus! udah kotor, bau, ih bikin jijay aja deh" ejek Masaki dengan sinisnya.

"Ya ampun Masaki, masa kamu lupa sama emakmu? Ini aku Midorikawa Ryuuji si emakmu yang kerjanya sebagai pelayan seksi eh, maksud saya tukang pijit refleksi" ucap Midorikawa dengan ekspresi yang yah gitu deh (gak tahu mau ngedeskripsikannya dengan kalimat apa)

"Ini emak abang? Kenapa gak pernah bilang?" tanya Kirino yang nyaut tiba-tiba

"Ih, mana mungkin lah, yang. Emak abang kan mirip sama Selena Gemes, rada kayak Yoo Na, dan artis-artis luar negeri lainnya" ujar masaki dengan jijiknya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin buktinya saja ada luka yang membentuk tulisan jandaku, jandamu di tanganmu. Ternyata pepatah memang benar, habis manis, pelepah dibuang. Dasar anak durhaka kukutuk kau menjadi patung alay!" teriak Midorikawa menggema.

"Huuu, kutukan palsu! mana mungkin terjadi! di legenda Malin Kundang, anaknya jadi batu gara-gara dikutuk emak kandungnya ini... masa gue dikutuk sama nenek peot yang tak berhubungan! jangan bikin ketawa deh" singgung Masaki (dia nyadar gak sih kalo fict yang dia mainin itu fict dari legenda Malin Kundang?)

Tapi hal berbeda dari yang diucapkan Masaki. Sebuah truk pembuat semen cair yang tanpa sengaja atau dengan kurang kerjanya, menumpahkan semen-semennya kepada Masaki.

Dan demi mempertahankan citranya sebagai cowok alay, dia pun berpose alay sebelum ia mengeras menjadi patung.

Dan itulah kisah akhir dari Masaki Kandang

OWARI~

* * *

Behind Scent:

Fuyuri: yeah! ochikaresama minna-san!

Masaki: capeknya! kenapa gue musti jadi semen gitu sih?

Sindou: menurut naskahnya begitu...

Fuyuri: dan aku memang membuatnya begitu

Tenma: tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa dongeng dan legenda?

Fuyuri: kenapa ya? entah, akupun bimbang. Lagi pingin aja, sekalian melestarikan budaya, dan mengingat masa kecil

Fei: Tapi kenapa Characternya kami?

Fuyuri: soalnya kalian paling enak dibikin sengsara (innocent)

All: *kaget dan langsung ngegebukin Fuyuri*

Kinako: cheese! Kinako disini! Kinako selaku anak baik di IE go, berharap reader-san sekalian bersedia mengirimkan review yang bermanfaat untuk Author

Kirino: hmm, agar fict ini kembali berkembang menjadi tambah bagus

Fuyuri: sedikit info... ch selanjutnya adalah Shirou White.

Taiyou: kalau penasaran dan berminat baca. silahkan ikuti kisah gaje ini

Tenma: dan jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur.

All-tenma: ...

Fuyuri: kita ini lagi ngomongin apaan sih Ten?

Tenma: bukan tentang kesehatan ya?

All-Tenma: bukan lah!

Tsurugi: ... ja, mata ne... sampai jumpa di ch. 2

All: stay tune!


	2. Shirou White part 1

Summary: sebuah fict gaje berisikan legenda dan dongeng-dongeng yang diperankan oleh para character inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go. My first fict for this fandome

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go hanya milik level 5

Warning: gaje, typo, genre yang tidak bermutu, alur yang tak menentu

.

.

.

Chapter 2:

Shirou White (part 1)

.

.

Alkisah di sebuah kerajaan gaNjeN yang jauh dari mata Author (?). Hiduplah raja dan ratu (?) di kerajaan gaje itu. Mereka hidup dengan dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang.

Walaupun sering ada perang mulut dan kuah sih...

Sang Raja kita yang baik ini bernama Endou Mamoru. Dia adalah raja yang polos, baik, pantang menyerah, gurih (?), manis, asam (?), dll. Endou juga pecinta olahraga walaupun sebenarnya hanya dibidang sepak bola. Kadang saking cintanya sama sepak bola, Endou yang waktu itu ngeliat bola gelinding dikit aja, langsung lari dan ngejer-ngejer ntuh bola layaknya dia itu kucing yang dikasih mainan.

Sedangkan ratu (?) kita yang cantik ini bernama Kazemaru Ichirouta. Dia begitu cantik saking cantiknya aja anjing, banci, cowok maho, hewan lainnya, dan tumbuh-tumbuhan aja juga jatuh hati ke dia. Ichi adalah ratu anggun yang hobi lari. Saking hobinya aja, dia pernah lari-lari gaje sambil tereak-tereak "Ichi anak baik! WKWKWKWKWK!" sambil keliling kompleks sono. Poni Ichi terlalu panjang, karena kepanjangan, kadang Endou salah ngira. Kuntilanak dia kira Ichi dan Ichi dia kira kuntilanak.

* * *

Suatu hari, Ratu kita ini galau tingkat atas. Dikasih permen pun moodnya tidak kembali. Dikasih sembako pun begitu.

Akhirnya dengan elitnya yang pasti tak se-elit temen Author, Endou pun bertanya kepada istri jadi-jadiannya.

"Yo, Ichi! lu kenapa sih? kok akhir-akhir ini sering yang dibilangin orang itu... apa namanya? gelap, gelum, galak, em... ga-galau?" tanya Endou dengan penasaran walaupun tak sepenasaran arwah kiai mpuh Swiper.

"Iye, gue galau, ndou. Soalnya umur gue udah tinggal dikit lagi, tapi gue belum dapet anak sama sekali. Kalo lu sama gue mati nanti sapa coba yang jadi rajanya?" jawab Ichi masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. (Ichi udah peot!) *ditendang Ichirouta*

"Yang sa- belum sempat ia menyelesaikan tiba-tiba Author malah dangdutan.

hal ini menyebabkan perubahan imej mereka yang awalnya sok galau-galauan, sekarang malah jadi lomba dangdutan.

Ichi yang gak mau kalah dari Authorpun langsung nyanyi lagu cinta satu malam sambil muter-muterin kepala layaknya trio macan (!?)

* * *

oke, ini berlebihan... sungguh mengganggu jalan cerita kita hari ini

* * *

Jadi, setelah Author skip... kesimpulannya adalah, Ichi galau karena dia yang udah peot kayak gitu belum pernah dapet yang namanya bayi. Padahal dari sebelum Author bikin fanfic ini, Ichi udah pingin nimang anak.

Ichi yang masih galau melihat keluar. Tampaklah badai salju yang begitu kuat yang berhasil meruntuhkan menara colosseum (?) diluar sana.

"Haa... coba saja kalau aku punya anak yang berkulit putih seperti salju diluar, rambutnya lembut dan indah, jago sepak bola dan lompat gaje, kuat, dan harus cantik seperti aku." keluh Ichi sambil memandangi dinginnya malam itu.

Raja kita yang masih agak waras, hanya sweatdrop mendengar pengakuan ratu jadi-jadian ini.

"Tolong jangan minta yang aneh-aneh deh, Ichi." ujar Endou masih dengan sweatdrop yang mengalir.

Hanya dengan satu kalimat itu saja sudah membuat raja dan ratu kita kembali beradu mulut.

* * *

sedangkan diluar kamar raja dan ratu ini, para pelayan kebanggaan kerajaan (1 maid, 2 butler), tengah asyik menguping.

salah satu diantaranya, tepatnya Maid kita, Aphrodi, langsung pasang tampang poster home alone. Sedangkan, Suzuno dan Nagumo, kedua butler sisanya hanya bisa pasang tampang cengok bin super shock!

Nagumo hampir teriak gaje ngedenger permintaan alay sang ratu, tetapi niat jahatnya berhasil dihentikan oleh kedua pelayan itu yang masih sayang nyawa.

"Awas kalo lu-

tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Suzuno tiba-tiba terdengar sayup-sayup atau lebih tepatnya teriakan gaje dari ratu.

* * *

"tok tok tok" terdengar suara ketukan dari jendela kamar sana.

ratu yang mengira orang itu adalah peri yang bakalan ngebantu dia, langsung ngebukain jendela itu dengan antusias.

"Selamat malam pemirsa bertemu lagi dengan saya, anak paling alay sedunia, Nanobana Kinako!" teriak gadis a.k.a Kinako sambil berpostur alay.

Ratu yang masih mengira hal tadi itu kebenaran, merasa bangga dan bertepuk tangan ria.

"Apakah kau penyihir yang datang dari kisah Snow White?" tanya Ichi dengan bahagia.

Kinako kebingungan...

"Penyihir? Kinako datang kesini soalnya Kinako kedinginan kok, Kinako kan gak bisa menyihir kayak penyihir..." jawabnya dengan begitu ceria.

Ratu yang menjadi naik darah langsung menendang Kinako keluar sambil meneriakkan satu kata 'keluar'.

Masih dengan perasaan kesal, Ichi membalikkan daging goreng eh, maksud saya tubuhnya yang asli kayak cewek

"Aku si penyihir yang mulia..."

"**EH! MAMAMIA! ASTAGA! ASTAGHFIRULLAH HALADZIM! KAINNYA COPOT, KAINNYA COPOT! ADA SETAN EMAK!**" teriak Ichi kaget (sampe pake acara latah segala) sambil lompat-lompat gaje dan melambaikan tangannya

Endou dan penyihir gaje itu sweatdrop mendengar latahnya Ichi yang terlalu alay

"Yang Mulia, saya tahu dan dapat mengabulkan keinginan yang mulia... asalkan..." ujar penyihir itu yang kita sebut saja sebagai Daisuke

Keheningan mencekam. Ratu dan Raja mencoba untuk mendengarkan persyaratan penyihir.

"Izinkan saya masuk, diluar dingin banget..." ujar Daisuke sambil menggigil dan bersin beringus.

#GUBRAK! ucapan gaje itu sukses membuat Ichi dan Endou jatuh. Mereka sempat mengira kalau hal yang akan dia katakan adalah sesuatu yang berat, ternyata hanya sebuah hal sepele.

* * *

"Jadi, ki Daisuke bisa ngabulin keinginan saya?" tanya Ichi ragu-ragu.

"Hohoho, apa sih yang gak buat kamu?" tanya Daisuke dengan kiyutnya (huekk! kek, ingat umur!)

Ichi dan Endou kembali bersweatdrop ria

"Baiklah, besok kamu udah ngelahirin anak yang kamu idamkan," ujar Daisuke dengan wajah bangga.

Ichi dan Endou menunjukkan wajah kaget setengah senang

"Benarkah ki!? Ya Allah makasih banyak! Dengan begini gak sia-sia aku mandi bunga bangkai setiap hari!" teriak Ichi sambil sembah sujud.

"Tapi, masih ada syaratnya..." ujar Daisuke lagi.

Endou dan Ichi menampakkan wajah cuek bebek. Hanya ada satu kalimat yang terpikir oleh mereka berdua 'pasti hal sepele lagi...'

"Anda harus nikah sama saya setelah mendapatkan anak anda." ujar Daisuke dengan serius

Ichi merinding dan jadi pucat. Endou tepar, kaget dengan ucapan kakek gajenya. Author cengo, nangis darah (?), merinding

"Apakah hal itu penting?" tanya Ichi dengan agak takut.

"Kalo gak mau ya lakukan sendiri..." ujar Daisuke sambil melempar naskah.

Author murka melihat tindakan Daisuke, dan memukulnya dengan harisen sampe dia TK (Tewas seKetika)

"Thor... ano, kalo gini, sangat melenceng dari naskah... siapa yang bakalan jadi penyihirnya?" tanya Ichi sweatdrop.

"Ah... mmm... Ranmaru! kamu main! tapi jangan gunakan kata-kata nikah denganmu! Nanti aku dibunuh Takuto dan Masaki pula!" teriak Author manggil

Kirino langsung berlari ke arah Author dan memakai pakaian Daisuke. Lho... Terus, Daisuke pake apa? Gila! nih fic jadi rate M nih! GYAAA! Mayday! Mayday! Emak! ada kakek-kakek mesum!

* * *

renovasi untuk sementara...

loading...

loading...

loading...

loading complete...

* * *

"Ja-jadi apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk bisa dapet anak?" tanya Ichi rada sweatdrop ngeliat tindakan Author tadi.

"Tenang saja, itu gampang caranya ketik REG (spasi) TOLONG ICHI, kirim ke nomor hp Author (berapa coba?). Kalau terkumpul lebih dari 1000 dalam satu hari, maka anak anda akan lahir dengan kecantikan dan kelebihan yang 1000x lebih dari anda." ujar Kirino sambil berpose alay.

"Ka-kalo cuma 1?" tanya Endou yang baru bangkit dari kubur.

"Kelebihannya setara dengan istri anda."

"Kalo smsnya gak niat? ini aku baru dapet sms dari temenku, tulisannya hanya 'tolong' gitu aja gak pake Ichi." ujar Author sambil muncul seperti hantu.

"Maka, anak anda jadinya cuma punya kelebihan setengah dari kelebihan anda berdua. Misalnya, kelebihan Ichi-sama kan lompat gaje, kemungkinan besar dia tidak punya kelebihan itu." Jelas Kirino sampe mulutnya berbuih.

"Yah, gak seru tuh... Thor, ada yang sms lagi gak?" tanya Ichi panik.

"Eng, Enggak ada... cuma yang itu tadi..." ujar Author gugup.

"Baiklah, kalo gitu saya mulai ritualnya... Babidi Bobidi, Mak Ling pergi ke pasar (?), ketabrak mobil masuk tong sampah sebelah toko roti, dikencingin anjing gila (?), dan berakhir menjadi-

tak sempat melanjutkan mantranya, Ichi yang mulai sweatdrop dengan mantra yang dia lontar langsung nyerobot ngelanjutin mantra itu secara asal-asalan.

"Kenapa mantranya kayak gitu!? Kamu mau nambahin di belakangnya jadi 'menjadi ngesot super alay yang ternyata mengalahkan suster ngepot', gitu?" tanya Ichi sewot.

Kirino kaget setengah bingung. Dia mikir sekali lagi.

"Kok, Ichi-sama tahu lanjutan mantranya sampe akhir sih?" tanya Kirino kebingungan. (kalo mantra ini, Author gak nulis di naskah lho... XD)

*PLAK! Ichi langsung menepuk keningnya dengan lumayan keras sampe ngeocorin darah dari kening yang dia pukul (oke, itu terlalu lebay)

* * *

"Udah pokoknya sekian aje deh, besok pasti lahir kok, tenang aja! nah, Ichi-sama, Endou-sama saya permisi dulu, mau holiday-an nih!" teriak Kirino sambil lari ke jendela dan lompat... atau lebih tepatnya kepeleset waktu mau lompat dengan gaya gak elit.

Ichi bernapas pasrah...

"Aku gak yakin deh, sama kata-kata kedua penyihir sedeng itu." ucap Ichi sambil geleng-geleng.

"Sudah, pasti terjadi kok. Soalnya di naskahnya tertulis gitu." tutur Endou sambil mengelus-elus punggung ratu jadi-jadian ini

* * *

Sedangkan, ketiga pelayan gaje diluar hanya bisa cengo, shock, membatu, berubah lola, dll

* * *

Pagi hari~

* * *

"GYAAAA! EMAK, IBU, BAPAK, EYANG, MOYANG! ANJING RABIES BANGUN TIDUR (?)! KUNTILANAK DANGDUTAN (?)! MAYDAY, EMAK! KENAPA PERUT SLIM GUE JADI BUNCIT!?" teriak Ichi sampe membangunkan satu istana

ketiga pelayan gaje itu langsung lari kekamar raja dan ratu itu sambil tergesa-gesa dan dorong-dorongan sampe beberapa kali mereka menjatuhkan masing-masing.

Endou yang tidur disampingnya langsung terlompat dan langsung celingak-celinguk nyari maling (?)

"A-ada apa, Yang Mulia!? Ke-kenapa dengan perut anda!? A-apa anda masuk angin!?" tanya Nagumo asal bin kaget.

*PLAK! dengan cepat Suzuno dan Aphrodi langsung menjitak kepala beraksen tulip itu.

"Kamu itu ngomong apa sih!? jelas-jelas Yang Mulia hamil mendadak!? gak liat apa!?" marah Suzuno.

"GYAAA! EMAK! ASTAGA NAGA MENCARI LUBANG KELINCI YANG PENUH DENGAN CACING CERIA BIN ALAY! ANAKNYA UDAH MAU KELUAR! GYAAA!" teriak Ichi lagi.

Spontan, teriakan barusan menyebabkan Endou sakit jantung dan TK, Aphrodi jadi botak, Nagumo kehilangan aksen tulipnya, Suzuno jadi shock dan lari-lari gaje.

"Ce-cepat! telepon bidan dan dokter! ini masalah gawat!" perintah Aphrodi yang telah botak ke dua butler sisanya.

Dengan cepat mereka mengeluarkan Hp (?) mereka dan menelpon rumah sakit (?)

"HA-HALO! DOKTER/BIDAN! TOLONG CEPAT DATANG! INI KEADAAN DARURAT! RAJA/RATU DALAM AMBANG KEGAJEAN eh, maksud saya KEALAYAN eh, KEMATIAN!" teriak SuzuNagu serentak.

Bagaimanakah nasib dari Raja dan Ratu? apakah nasib mereka bisa diselamatkan? Seperti apakah wujud anak gaje mereka? cari tahu di chapter berikutnya. Jikai: Shirou White final part. This is the most gaje and sedeng place.

* * *

Behind Scent:

Fuyuri: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

IE chara: AUTHOR!

Fuyuri: ah, oh, etto... i-iya?

Daisuke: kenapa gue jadi dipermalukan segitu beratnya!?

Kirino: kenapa gue dapet peran lagi!?

Kinako: kenapa Kinako ditendang!?

Ichirouta: kenapa gue jadi CEWEK TULEN!?

Tenma: kenapa Author!? Kenapa!?

Fei: Tenma, berlebihan... ngerti gak sih?

Fuyuri: ano... etto, i-itu karena... idenya muncul begitu saja di otakku

IE chara: pikir dulu sebelum langsung ngetik! harga diri kami ada disitu!

Fuyuri: GYAAA! GOMENNASAI!

Taiyou: yo, Amemiya Taiyou disini! sekali lagi Author sudah berusaha untuk membuat lanjutan fict gaje ini...

Yukimura: mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo fict satu ini kurang kocak tidak seperti genrenya...

Shindou: demo... Author akan terus berjuang, tolong dukung anak ingusan ini dengan memberikan review yang berguna untuk dia

Fuyuri: Oi! Shindou! jangan manggil orang anak ingusan, kalo kenyataannya kamu lebih banyak nangis dibanding aku!

*Twitch

*Author ditendang dengan Harmonics

IE chara: jaa~ mata ne XD

Fuyuri: aku belum ngomong sesuatu yang berguna untuk reader!

IE chara: yok, bubar yuk, bubar

review?


	3. Shirou White final part

Summary: sebuah fict gaje berisikan legenda dan dongeng-dongeng yang diperankan oleh para character inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go. My first fict for this fandome

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go hanya milik level 5

Warning: gaje, typo, genre yang tidak bermutu, alur yang tak menentu

.

.

.

Chapter 3:

Shirou White final part

.

.

Suzuno mondar-mandir di didepan kamar sang ratu. Nagumo memutar-mutar bola matanya mengikuti gerak-gerak Suzuno. Endou tak dapat mengikuti kegiatan gaje mereka ini dikarenakan ia telah meninggalkan alam fict ini.

Sedangkan Aphrodi, terpaksa masuk kedalam ruang bersalin itu, katanya sih 'ratu perlu seseorang untuk disampingnya, karena aku cewek maka aku saja yang menemani' singkat, begitulah kata-katanya.

Selama menunggu diluar, terdengar teriakan dari ratu dan Aphrodi secara bergantian. Tapi, sebenarnya Author kebingungan kenapa Aphrodi juga teriak? Dia kan gak ngelahirin...

* * *

3 jam terlewat...

Akhirnya terdengar tangisan dari bayi yang dilahirkan. Yang membingungkan, bayi itu berteriak-teriak secara bergantian, layaknya paduan suara.

Suzuno dan Nagumo yang diluar sempat cengok ngeliat wajah Aphrodi yang bonyok dan banyak memar, dengan rambut yang botak di berbagai bagian (perasaan di ch sebelumnya dia botak sepenuhnya deh...)

Sedangkan orang yang dicengokin hanya bisa menatap kedua rekannya dengan tatapan kesakitan dan penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Mu-mukamu kenapa? Ko-kok bi-bisa bonyok kayak gitu?" tanya Nagumo sambil nahan ketawa.

Aphrodi meringis kesakitan sejenak sambil meneteskan beberapa kristal butek dari matanya.

"Hiks, kalian ngerti gak sih? masa selama ngelahirin, Yang Mulia nonjok-nojok, ngecekik, dan ngegoncang aku secara kuat banget gara-gara dia kesakitan waktu ngelahirin. Lihat nih, ulah ratu gaje itu! bonyok nih!" protes Aphrodi dengan penuh nada marah.

Suzuno dan Nagumo yang mendengar penjelasan gaje Aphrodi dan melihat hasil dari ulah gaje si ratu sedeng itu, langsung ngakak sampe gak henti-henti

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kok bayinya tadi paduan suara? nangisnya kayak ganti-gantian gitu, emangnya bayinya calon penyanyi?" tanya Suzuno dengan sungguh polos.

"Hmm? bayinya kembar 2, dua-duanya cowok... tapi entah kenapa mereka gak kayak kembar lho..." Jelas Aphrodi sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang gak mulus.

Suzuno dan Nagumo kembali cengok sambil menampilkan wajah lo-serius-tuh

* * *

Setelah puas berpincang-pincang sejenak, mereka masuk ke kamar ratu dan kembali berpincang-pincang ringan.

"Eh, kok kakiku sakit banget ya? kayak orang pincang gimana gitu." ucap Ichi dengan rada alay.

"I-iya, kaki saya juga... sepertinya Author tadi salah ketik, kita yang seharusnya berbincang-bincang ringan, malah jadi berpincang-pincang. Dan jadinya inilah hasilnya." ujar Suzuno berteori ria.

Yang lain hanya bisa ber-oh ria sambil manggut-manggut gaje

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong yang mulia, selamat ya untuk kelahiran si kembar... Walaupun kita harus berduka akan kepergian sang raja kita." Ujar Aphrodi dengan wajah senang dan diakhiri dengan wajah sedih nan suram.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Aphrodi tadi ikut terdiam. Baiklah, mari kita mengheningkan cipta...

_Dengar... seluruh... angkasa rakyat memu...ji_

baiklah, kita diamkan saja Author yang asyik hening cipta... Mari kita lanjutkan fict ini sebelum charanya tidak jadi gila seperti Author.

"Iya, terima kasih kalian bertiga... semoga raja harem satu itu tidak tenang hidupnya disana." Gerutu Ichi sambil menyumpah-nyumpahin mantan pacar dan suaminya

* * *

Di alam baka~

"Huatchii!"

"Kenapa kau arwah baru? Kenapa tiba bersin? Masuk angin? nih, minum ant*ng*n J*G." ujar malaikat pencabut nyawa sambil memberi sebungkus obat gaje itu (pasti niatnya buat promosi biar jadi eksis kayak kartu eksis)

"Ah, makasih... aku cuma merasa barusan ada yang nyantet aku nih." Jawab Endou sambil merinding.

Sang malaikat pencabut nyawa bersweatdrop mendengar penjelasan gaje arwah baru itu. ia sempat berpikir jangan-jangan arwah baru ini bego banget

'Arwah kok disantet? Dia itu lulusan TK ya...' batin Malaikat pencabut nyawa sambil sweatdrop.

sementara Endou yang merasa dibicarain lagi, langsung jadi arwah stress yang sekarang teriak-teriak gaje sambil lompat dan lari-lari. Malaikat pencabut nyawa itu kembali sweatdrop pangkat 2.

* * *

Rumah Sakit 4L4y~

"Oh ya, yang mulia... nama si kembar siapa?" tanya Nagumo antusias.

Tiba-tiba keluar asap kehitaman dari kepala Ichi. Sementara Aphrodi dan Suzuno berusaha menghilangkan asap gaje itu.

* * *

Renovation...

Completed!

* * *

"Hmm, boleh aku yang tentukan yang mulia?" tanya Aphrodi.

Ichi berpikir sejenak. Berhubung sense of name-nya buruk sekali, mau tak mau dia terpaksa setuju.

"Ya, silahkan..." jawab ichi dengan tidak ikhlas.

Kini wajah Aphrodi menunjukkan ekspresi ini-bukan-mimpi-kan

Sebenarnya, Suzuno dan Nagumo tidak begitu setuju dengan pendapat ratu, berhubung sebenarnya sense of name-nya rakyat kerajaan ini jelek semua

"Ehhem... nah, berhubung si kembar lahir dari yang mulia Ichirouta-sama, dan ber-ayah yang mulia Endou-sama. Maka, nama si kembar adalah Enchi buat yang berambut ubanan, dan Idou buat si rambut pink." Jelas Aphrodi dengan wajah bangga.

#GEDUBRAK!

Nama barusan sukses membuat 3 orang lainnya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan langsung menjitak kepala botak Aphrodi.

"APHRODI! APA-APAAN NAMA NISTA ITU!? LU KIRA ANAK GUE BINTANG KOMIK ECCHI SAMA SEPUPU DREAD NANAS, MANIAK GAME YANG RADA SEDENG ITU (Kidou)!?" teriak Ichi kesal sambil memukul kepala botak Aphrodi berkali-kali. (Aphrodi: berhenti memanggilku botak! Rambutku halus, panjang nan elok! Tidak botak kayak kek Someoka itu!)

Nagumo dan Suzuno malah sweatdrop sambil bernafas pasrah (buat apa coba?)

"Apa boleh buat deh, biar aku yang kasih nama... Karena si kembar lahir setelah badai salju besar terjadi, maka namanya adalah... Whity dan Pinky!" ujar Suzuno sambil berteori ria

#GEDUBRAK!

Sekali lagi, nama barusan sukses membuat 3 makhluk (?) sisanya kembali terjatuh dan memukul si pemberi nama gaje itu.

"HUH! Kalian ini, payah sekali... yasudah namanya adalah Masuk Angin dan Pilek" ujar Ichi sambil berteori ria.

Semua terpaksa setuju walaupun sebenarnya Author super gak setuju, masa nama chara fave-nya diubah jadi nama penyakit yang disebabkan gara-gara kedinginan!? sungguh tidak bisa di terima!

Tiba-tiba sebuah kaos kaki busuk yang pas buat ukuran bayi, melayang kearah muka sang ratu.

"Heh! Ichi! nama gue jangan diubah! Nama kami kan Shirou dan Atsuya! jangan jadi nama penyakit gaje itu dong!" marah sang bayi berambut ubanan.

Ratu dan ketiga pelayannya yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menyutujui nama yang diberitahukan oleh bayi itu.

* * *

Dan, begitulah alasan kenapa nama mereka menjadi Shirou dan Atsuya.

Lalu, 1 abad eh, kelebihan, maksud saya, 15 tahun terlewat, Shirou dan Atsuya tumbuh menjadi pangeran yang unik. Shirou yang baik, berambut perak, dan rada terlihat seperti pengantuk, tumbuh menjadi orang yang sangat penurut dan dianggap sebagai pangeran idaman para gadis. Sedangkan, Atsuya yang rada badung, berambut berwarna pastel, dan memiliki raut wajah seperti serigala liar, dianggap sebagai raja preman gang belakang rumah tetangga, tetangga dari tetangga-tetangganya Author.

Suatu hari, kerajaan diambang kegajean, karena sepeninggal raja, tak ada lagi orang yang mau bekerja dibawah kepemimpinan kerajaan itu dengan alasan 'kematian raja saja gaje kayak gitu, keliatan banget bohongnya. Jangan-jangan kalo kami tetep kerja dibawah kerajaan ini, bisa-bisa nasib kami jadi kebohongan belaka' begitulah batin para penduduk.

Akhirnya, demi tetep menjaga nama baik kerajaan, Ichi harus menikah dengan pangeran dari kerajaan sebelah, yaitu si botak Someoka.

Ichi sudah berusaha untuk menolak, tapi segalanya tidak dapat diubah. Akhirnya demi melindungi anaknya agar tidak di grepe-grepe juga, ia menyuruh anaknya kabur.

* * *

"Kak Shi! kita mau lari berapa kali lagi!?" teriak Atsuya kelelahan.

Yang dipanggil barusan langsung menengok sebentar sambil memberikan detahglare.

"Sabar! ini tinggal dikit lagi sampe di tengah hutan kok!" jelas Shirou sambil ikut-ikutan teriak.

"Tapi, dari tadi kita cuma muterin halaman luar hutannya! kapan mau nyampe kehutannya kalo muter-muter disini mulu!" bantah Atsuya dengan toa.

Shirou yang akhirnya sadar dari ucapan adeknya hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menunjukkan wajah ah-maaf-deh-kalo-gitu.

Setelah asyik berputar-putar didepan papan petunjuk jalan, merekapun langsung masuk kedalam hutan gaje itu.

* * *

Ditengah perjalanan gajenya, seorang atau lebih tepatnya 3 makhluk gaje muncul dan memberi soal gak jelas.

"Perkenalkan! Aku Alpha,"

"Saya Beta,"

"Dan, aku Gamma,"

"Kami bertiga adalah penjaga paling alay didunia, Rumus Fisika!" teriak mereka serentak sambil berpose seperti power ranger.

Atsuya sweatdrop melihat tindakan gaje mereka, sedangkan Shirou tepuk tangan ria.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan ini hanya berlaku untuk penjawab pertama, yang bisa menjawab maka dia dapat melewati kita." jelas Gamma alay.

"Pertanyaan pertama," ujar Beta seneng, atau sedeng ya?

"Kalian bisa masuk kedalam hutan dengan melewati salah satu dari 3 pintu ini, yang emas, yang perak, atau yang besi. Pintu manakah yang akan kalian pilih?" tanya Alpha panjang lebar.

"Besi lah, sudah pasti kan?" jawab ShiAtsu serentak.

"Bzzt, salah! jawabannya pintu kayu." ujar Beta.

Shirou yang bermata ngantuk, langsung membuka lebar matanya sambil memasang tampang kok-bisa

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak ShirouAtsuya serentak lagi.

"Ini kan cuma fanfic, jadi hal kayak gini juga bisa." jelas Author numpang nongol.

Akhirnya ShiAtsu cuma bisa pasrah dengan penjelasan Author dan mengikuti naskah

* * *

Banyak pertanyaan terlontar... Banyak pula pertanyaan yang tak nyambung yang dilontarkan trio rumus Fisika itu.

Akhirnya penjaga yang semakin kewalahan, terpaksa memberi pertanyaan yang waras.

"1+1=!" teriak Gamma kewalahan.

"Jendela!" teriak Atsuya yang mengira ini masih pertanyaan gak bener.

"2, soalnya hasil aslinya memang gitu kan?" jawab Shirou biasa saja.

"Yang rambut ubanan boleh masuk, yang rambut pastel tidak bisa masuk." ujar beta juga mulai kewalahan.

* * *

Akhirnya karena kejadian itu, Shirou hanya bisa melewati hutan itu sendirian.

Sesampai di hutan, Shirou yang kecapekan mulai berhalusinasi.

Hutan yang dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon hijau, sekarang terlihat bagaikan padang pasir di dalam oasis (lho?)

Tapi, ia tak memperdulikannya dan tetap berjalan hingga akhirnya dia menemukan rumah kecil

Karena kelelahan, dia sempat mengira kalau itu adalah halusinasi. Tapi, walaupun begitu, ia tetap masuk ke rumah itu.

Shirou yang rada lapar pun mengobrak-abrik kulkas yang terletak di dekat sana dan memakan semua persediaan makanan.

5 menit kemudian, Shirou tertidur karena kekenyangan. Sedangkan, pemilik rumah itu masuk kerumah dan mendapati Shirou yang asyik molor di kamar mereka dengan gaya erotic eh, maksudnya alay (bisa dibunuh Author nih, kalo pake kata erotic ke Shirou)

Para kurcaci pemilik rumah itu langsung kaget dan siap posisi buat ngebunuh Shirou, tapi tiba-tiba Shirou bangun dan nanya gak jelas ke mereka

"Ano, bisa bikinkan aku teh hangat tidak?" tanya Shirou gaje.

Terdiam dan cengo, itulah 2 hal yang dilakukan para kurcaci.

Awalnya, para kurcaci tidak setuju dengan niat itu, tapi... karena mereka tidak bisa membantah, itulah nasib mereka.

* * *

Sedangkan, keadaan kerajaan berubah pesat.

Ichi ikut suaminya untuk meninggalkan dunia. Suzuno, Nagumo dan Aphrodi minggat karena gak tahan dengan keababilan sang raja baru.

Sedangkan, si raja baru ini terus menerus memandangi wajah ancurnya di cermin yang katanya ajaib gimana gitu.

"Wahai, cermin butut! siapakah cowok paling alay didunia ini?" tanya Someoka alay.

"Yang pasti bukan anda! anda tuh udah peot, jelek, mata keranjang, **BOTAK**, asem (?) dan masih banyak lagi." jelas si cermin dengan tak tanggung-tanggung.

"Kalo gitu siapa orang yang paling baik sekarang!?" bentak Someoka sambil mengeluarkan banyak kuah.

"Widih! gak usah pake kuah! bau ngerti gak!? Yaudah, nih nama orangnya sama alamatnya. Kalo mau ngebunuh pake onde-onde aja." jelas cermin ketus.

"Kok onde-onde?" tanya Someoka kebingungan.

"Soalnya apel beracunmu udah busuk dan tidak bisa dikonsumsi (?) lagi. Dan Onde-onde itu udah berjamur, jadinya masih bisa buat dikonsumsi dikit. (?)" jelas cermin gaje.

Akhirnya demi membuatnya menjadi cowok alay, diapun rela jadi banci di simpang lima dan pergi ke hutan mencari cowok paling alay itu yang diketahui adalah Shirou.

* * *

Sedangkan di hutan, Shirou sangat dicintai, coret maksud saya sangat dibenci oleh kurcaci.

Kenapa? karena setiap hari, Shirou selalu membentak mereka, memaksa mereka menjadi babunya, dan memukuli kepala mereka sebelum para kurcaci pergi bekerja.

Lalu, suatu hari Shirou dipaksa para kurcaci untuk menyapu rumah itu.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Shirou nyapu. Dan karena terlalu tidak niat, banyak debu masih tertinggal di rumah itu.

Disaat tengah nyapu, seorang banci kaleng simpang lima (Someoka) muncul dan menawarkan onde-onde.

"Euh, masnya yang manis, mau onde-onde gak? tenang aja baru berjamur doang kok, belum basi. (?)" tawar Someoka dengan logat banci miliknya.

Shirou cuma terdiam dan melihat-lihat onde-onde itu. Dengan sangat lambat, sampe menghabiskan waktu 1 abad, Shirou terus memilih-milih onde-onde itu.

"Ini gratis gak?" tanyanya dengan polos.

#GEDUBRAK! pertanyaan kayak gitu kok gak ditanyain dari 1 abad sebelumnya?

"kalo buat stempel gra- GYA! JANGAN MAKAN SEMUANYA SEBELUM NGEBAYAR!" teriak Someoka.

Tapi beras sudah jadi nasi, sayuran sudah jadi lodeh, ikan sudah jadi ikan bakar, jeruk sudah matang dipohon, dan susu bubuk d**cow sudah diubah menjadi minuman berenergi. Jadilah 4 sehat 5 sempoa *plak maksudnya sempurna

Shirou yang kebanyakan makan pun tertidur. Dan, Someoka yang sudah tidak peduli lagi langsung kabur.

Sesaat kemudian, para kurcaci pulang.

"AH! Shirou mati!" teriak Kurcaci 1

"Yes! akhirnya dia mati juga! setelah sudah nyuruh-nyuruh kita selama 1 abad, akhirnya dia mati juga." teriak kurcaci 2 sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Oi! ikutin naskah dong!" bentak Author sambil melempari mereka dengan naskah.

Akhirnya mau tak mau, mereka terpaksa memasukkan Shirou kedalam peti kaca dan menjaganya.

* * *

2 abad terlewat, tak ada yang muncul... Sepertinya pemeran pangerannya tertidur... ==u

* * *

Disaat berjaga, tiba-tiba muncul seorang pangeran gaje, muncul dan melihat kearah Shirou.

'Wah, cowok yang alay sekali, mungkin aku harus memberi bunga bangkai ini ke dia.' batin sang pangeran itu.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya kurcaci pura-pura kaget.

"Perkenalkan, kami rumus fisika!" teriak para rumus fisika (eh, salah orang)

* * *

Mari kita ulangi...

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya salah satu kurcaci.

"Aku Goenji Shuuya, pangeran dari kerajaan telolelolet. Aku ingin memberi hadiah buat pangeran alay itu." jelas Shuuya.

"Oh, hadiah... buat kami ada juga kan?" tanya kurcaci 2

"Tidak ada, ini cuma ada satu," jelas Shuuya sambil blushing.

Akhirnya dengan pasrah para kurcaci membiarkan Shuuya lewat dan memberikan hadiahnya.

Dia membuka peti kaca itu dengan perlahan, dan meletakkan setangkai bunga bangkai (?)

"Bunga bangkai ini sangat cocok untukmu, terimalah dengan perasaan tak ikhlas (lho kok?)." ujar Shuuya sambil menaruh bunga bangkai di dekat muka Shirou.

"Ukh... BAU! APA-APAAN INI! KENAPA ADA BUNGA BANGKAI SEGALA! IH! CUKUP AKU MAU PULANG DAN MANDI!" teriak Shirou dengan nada jijik.

Dan, itulah akhir dari nasib Shirou yang kembali normal dan Shuuya yang berhasil membangunkan tidak mendapat hadiah apapun. Yaudah, Author kasih permen loli milkita deh.

OWARI~

* * *

Behind Scent:

Fuyuri: ochikaresama, minna-san~ *minum teh*

Ichirouta: Author haruskah aku nikah sama si botak itu? *kewalahan*

Tenma: sabar Kazemaru-san, cuma di cerita Shirou White doang kok.

Shindou: iya, Kazemaru-san. Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut minum teh juga?

Shirou White-chara: kalian istirahat sementara kami main drama gaje itu!? tidak bisa diampuni! terima ini! Hisattsu tecnique!

Yang lain: GYAA! KABUR!

Kinako: jaa, minna... sampe jumpa di ch berikutnya

Taiyou: jikai, Amemiya in the Wonderland. EKH!? AKU!?

Fuyuki: hehe, semangat ya Amemiya Taiyou-kun ^^ readers-san maaf kalo di ch satu ini gaje gak nyambung, garing, krenyes, dll

Shirou: yang penting?

Kirino: masih ada yang berminat untuk mereview dan membaca fict amatiran ini

Fuyuki: iya... saa... ichi ni san! Inazuma Fairy Tale!

All: this is the most gaje and worst place in the world

Endou: dan juga...

Fuyuki: no kamse, no eupay?

Kidou: itu mah mottonya sekolahku!

All: hahaha, jaa... mata ne XD

review?


	4. Taiyou in Wonderland

Summary: sebuah fict gaje berisikan legenda dan dongeng-dongeng yang diperankan oleh para character inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go. My first fict for this fandome

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go hanya milik level 5

Warning: gaje, typo, genre yang tidak bermutu, alur yang tak menentu

.

.

.

Chapter 4:

Taiyou in Wonderland (Amemiya in Wonderland)

.

Diambil dari dongeng Alice in Wonderland

.

.

Taiyou POV

Hari ini sungguh menyebalkan. Ngerti gak? (kagak, kan elu belum kasih tahu) Masa aku gak dibolehin sama suster peot, eh, maksud aku suster yang AGAK muda ini, buat tidak nonton pertandingannya Tenma dari tipi.

Dan katanya sebagai penggantinya dia nyuruh aku ngedengerin dongeng kekanakannya.

Trus, karena aku gak pingin denger, waktu suster satu itu lagi nyari buku dongeng bergambar itu, aku kabur deh lewat jendela. (ilmu maling: ON)

* * *

Aku pun berjalan-jalan sambil nyari ide buat ngisi waktu. Tapi, karena ide itu tak kunjung datang, kuputuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon beringin itu, kan lumayan bisa sekalian pedekate sama Kuntilanak disono. *bukk!

Tiba-tiba, Tenma dengan baju butler dan kuping kelinci, jalan didepanku sambil teriak-teriak gaje.

"ADUH EMAK! FILM TELETUBIES SAMA DORA UDAH MAU HABIS! KOK MEREKA PADA GAK NGASIH TAHU AKU SIH!? IH, SEBEL!" teriak Tenma dengan logat rada banci-banci gimana gituh.

Aku bersweatdrop ria melihat kejadian itu dan memutuskan untuk ngikutin Tenma yang tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah kue (?) di pojokan simpang 6 sana.

Gara-gara terlalu semangat ngikutin Tenma dan terlalu waspada, tanpa sengaja aku terpeleset dan masuk ke dalam sumur (?) (bukannya lubang kelinci ya?)

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! EMAKKU! HELEP MI! GUE GAK BISA BERENANG NIH!" teriakku dengan begitu alaynya.

Akhirnya aku terus jatuh ke dalam sumur itu. Jujur, aku begitu bersyukur sumurnya lagi kering gara-gara habis dibuat aer mandinya para buta (raksasa) (?)

tapi entah kenapa, aku belum mencapai dasar sumur itu, padahal udah lewat beberapa jam.

'Kapan sampe dasar ya?' batinku mulai bosan setelah nunggu untuk bisa nyampe ke dasar.

Akhirnya satu abad pun terlewat, tapi aku belum nyampe kedasarnya

* * *

skip for the sake of all people...

* * *

Akhirnya aku mendarat dengan gaya yang gak elit (baca: kepala dibawah, kaki diatas dengan posisi ngangkang, dengan tangan kearah yang sama dengan kepala sambil memberi tanda metal) di sebuah gua yang sempit dengan pintu dari berbagai ukuran.

Sesaat lagi jalan, tiba-tiba aku menemukan kotak bertuliskan "kalo mau masuk pake ini"

Tanpa pikir panjang, akupun memakai baju nista yang Author siapkan. Awalnya aku gak nyadar, tapi...

KENAPA BAJU YANG DISIAPKAN ITU TERNYATA GAUNNYA SI ALICE!?

ehem... saya menjadi OOC

Jadi, akhirnya aku ngebuletin jawaban ulanganku eh, maksudku ngebuletin tekadku untuk jalan-jalan buat nyari oleh-oleh dan foto kenangan ditempat yang bagus.

Waktu lagi jalan, tiba-tiba aku kehausan. Untung aja, didekat situ ada sirup melon dengan porsi jumbo, jadi kuminum aja tanpa pikir pendek. Lagian di botolnya juga ada tulisan "minum aku" kok, jadi gak apa kan...

Setelah asyik minum miras *plak maksud Author sirup melon gaje itu, tiba-tiba badanku menyusut. Tapi kenapa ya? aku pun bimbang...

Lalu, setelah menyusut... tiba-tiba botolnya berubah jadi lolipop. Ajib, lolipop cuy! mana rasa jeruk pula. Kan senada dengan warna rambut erotic-ku (waduh, Taiyou-kun OOC)

Dan karena badanku jadi nyusut gini, aku bisa ngelewatin pintu rumahnya jerry mouse (?) dan mickey mouse (?)

Setelah berjalan masuk ke dalam pintu gaje itu, tiba-tiba aku melihat para temen-temenku dari Raimon yang sedang asyik bersirkus ria.

Ada Shindou-san dengan baju badut sedang asyik menyambuk semut. Ada Kirino-san tengah asyik cosplay dengan gaya yang begitu erotic sampe mengalahkan Ichirouta-san yang jadi ratu gaje di Shirou White. Ada juga Shinsuke yang dengan asyiknya lompat-lompat gaje ala kelinci diikuti Fey yang menampilkan atraksi aneh, dimana Shinsuke disuruh lompat tinggi banget.

Aku semakin swetadrop melihat keadaan ini dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat nista itu. Ah, aku jadi nyesel minum es sirup gaje tadi!

Akhirnya waktu lagi jalan dengan perasaan yang begitu murung, tiba-tiba Tenma lewat lagi di depanku.

"AH! Tenma!" panggilku dengan nada yang cukup kuat.

Tenma menghadap kearahku dengan tatapan kenapa-lo-manggil-manggil

"Ih, KUTU! udah sana pergi ke rumah Ki Hajar Dewantara. (?)" Usir Tenma.

Aku jadi merasa seperti di timpuk batu yang sungguh besar dengan ucapan Tenma yang sudah Author capslock-an

Akhirnya aku langsung menuruti ucapan tenma tanpa pikir panjang

* * *

Di perjalanan ke rumah itu, aku tetap berwajah galau.

Walaupun si duo rumus fisika star (sigma dan zanark) muncul, aku tetap berwajah kesel dan murung.

akhirnya sesampai itu, karena terlalu murung, aku menjadi lapar. Untung aja, ada ice cake cokelat disana. Jadi, kumakan aja...

Kali ini aman kok aman. Soalnya kali ini tulisannya "kalo lapar, makan aku. Tenang aja halal kok" begitulah isinya, jadi gak ada masalah kan?

Selesai makan ice cake itu, aku kembali keukuran asliku. Tapi entah kenapa, aku jadi kepanasan...

Jadi aku ngegeratakin rumah itu dengan tak bersalah. Dan akhirnya... JENG JERENG!

aku berhasil dapet kipas sate, emak! cihuy!

Dengan cepat aku langsung mengibas-ngibaskan kipas itu sehingga memberikan sensasi (?) kesegaran fanta (lho?)

Tapi seketika badanku kembali nyusut.

Dan saking marahnya diriku, aku yang awalnya bersifat sopan dan friendly sekali, sekarang langsung melontarkan kata-kata yang oh-sungguh-sopan-sekali.

"ARGHHH! kalo kayak gini mulu, kapan aku balik keukuran asliku!?" teriakku kesal.

"Oi, mas bro! diem dikit dund! berisik coy!" teriak Tenma yang mulai kesal dan sebenernya muncul dari mana? sambil menendangku keluar rumah ini

* * *

Akhirnya sambil menggerutu, aku pun berjalan lagi.

Tiba-tiba aku ngelihat Kinako dengan kostum berbentuk ulat hijau dengan rompi pink yang begitu besar, jatuh dari sesuatu yang begitu besar juga.

Aku kembali sweatdrop melihat keadaan satu ini.

"Ah! Amemiya-kun! kok badanmu kecil? kurang makan ya? nih, makan jamur ajibnya Kinako! hebat lho!" ucap Kinako promosi.

"Boleh sih... tapi aman kan? gak beracun kan? gak bikin ngakak kan?" tanyaku dengan begitu gugup.

"Udah makan aja, liat nih Kinako yang makan itu banyak banget gak gendut-gendut kayak Author kan. (Hey!)" ujar Kinako dengan begitu innocentnya *Kinako ditabok Author*

Akupun langsung mencoba jamur crispy (?) tadi, yah... itung-itung buat percobaan sama ngerasain rasanya~

Sumpah, padahal tuh jamur belum dimasak, tapi... entah kenapa aku merasakan rasa yang begitu menakjubkan. Pantas saja chef Junet (?) mengakui masakan itu.

Setelah beberapa detik selesai memakan jamur itu, tiba-tiba tubuhku kembali membesar keukuran semula. Sekarang aku kembali berpikir sejenak.

Ini patut disyukuri gak ya?

Alah bodo amat. Lalu, selesai memakan seluruh persediaan Kinako yang ternyata adalah jamur gede itu tadi, aku langsung pamit dan pergi... atau lebih tepatnya diceramahin dan dimarahin, terus ditendang dari tempat itu.

* * *

"Hmm... sekarang harus kemana ya?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Kalau kalian tidak tahu jalan, katakan peta, katakan peta!" teriak Dora yang gak tahu muncul dari mana.

Layar langsung berubah layaknya ada benda yang lompat ke dekat layar, dan merubah layarnya menjadi foto peta gaje.

"Aku peta, aku peta, aku peta, aku peta, AKU PETA!" teriak benda itu yang kita ketahui adalah peta.

Aku langsung sweatdrop dan sedikit kesal dengan dongeng yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis ini.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku menendang mereka pergi dari fict gaje ini

"Terang bulan~(?) eh, maksudnya tera jana~ terang jaman~(?) itu suara si kucing garong~(?) seekuntuuummm bunga bangkaiiiiiiii ai ai~ (?) kulemparkan padamuuu~ (?)" nyanyi seseorang

Aku kaget karena tiba-tiba terdengar nyanyian gaje dengan suara yang oh-indah-sekali, aku langsung berbalik menghadap sumber suara.

Baru kusadari ternyata itu cuma Author yang dengan gajenya malah dangdutan disana

* * *

eh? salah! salah orang!

Mari kita ulang

* * *

Aku kaget karena tiba-tiba terdengar nyanyian gaje dengan suara yang oh-indah-sekali, aku langsung berbalik menghadap sumber suara.

Ternyata itu adalah 2 kucing kampung kembar yang diketahui bernama Shirou dan Atsuya.

"Perkenalkan, kami duo musisi kucing kampoeng imoet. Saya Shirou dan ini kembaran saya yang gak kembar dengan saya, Atsuya." jelas kucing dengan rambut ubanan itu.

"Kucing kampoeng imut!?" ucapku kaget dengan begitu dramatis.

"Hah!? Kucing kampoeng imoet!?" teriak kaget Author ikut-ikutan.

"Oh, tidak itu si Kucing Kampoeng imoet!" teriak Dora dengan SOK dramatis dan SOK ikut-ikut dan entah muncul dari mana sih sebenernya.

"Kucing kampung imut!?" teriak Kinako yang juga muncul dari mana sih sebenernya!? dengan begitu dramatis.

"Spongebob!?" teriak kaget Patrick (?) yang... KOK BISA MUNCUL SIH!?

"Patrick!?" teriak kaget Spongebob yang mengikuti aliran sesat Author.

Sekarang scent menjadi berubah, kali ini Si duo spongebob dan patrick asyik peluk-pelukan dengan satu kalimat yang sedari tadi ia lontarkan "kau ternyata peduli padaku spongebob/patrick!" begitu kalimatnya.

Dan dora dengan asyiknya joget-joget gaje ditemani dengan Author dan Kinako dengan sedengnya

* * *

Maaf, kami kembali sedeng

* * *

"Ano... jalan ke surga yang mana ya?" tanyaku dengan begitu gaje. Jujur, aku gak kuat disuruh main drama di fict ini, pingin mati nih rasanya!

Si duo kucing itu tertawa dengan nada sedeng.

"Jalan ke surga lewat tebing sono, itu jalan ke warung pecel mbok Sutiyem. Kalo ikut jalan itu terus, lurus terus, nanti kamu bisa menyelesaikan drama gaje ini.

Mendengar kalimat bisa menyelesaikan drama, Aku langsung memasang turbo dan berlari ke sana.

"Ano... disana nanti ada lomba makan pecel, jangan diikutin lho?" jelas Atsuya yang langsung kebingungan setelah melihatku yang tiba-tiba hilang.

* * *

Author POV

Sedangkan ShiAtsu sekarang...

Atsuya bernafas pasrah.

"Atsu, Shirou-nii capek nih jadi kamu, gak seru tahu. Kan Shirou-nii lebih terbiasa sopan." protes Shirou sambil memoyongkan bibirnya.

Dan Shirou yang sebenernya Atsuya, hanya bisa tertawa garing

* * *

Taiyou POV

Sepanjang jalan kenangan, aku bergandeng tangan dengan kuntilanak yang dengan baiknya dimunculkan sama Author. *plak

Trus, aku juga jalannya dengan agak lompat-lompat seperti anak di lagu anak gembala *plak

* * *

maaf, salah scent

* * *

Trus, akhirnya aku sampai di tempat tujuanku. Warung pecel Mbok Sutiyem.

Seperti kata Atsuya tadi, disini bakalan ada lomba makan pecel kalo gak salah.

Yup, tepat sekali. Dengan sungguh jelas, terlihat sebuah lomba gaje sedang terselenggara.

Dengan berpikir lumayan lama, aku langsung berjalan ke arah pintu masuk.

Tetapi,tiba-tiba orang-orang disana menghalangiku.

Itu bener-bener kesal dengan perbuatan itu pingin aku jadi kayak Fudou Akio-san yang rada kayak preman pasar itu, dan menghancurkan mereka, tapi gak bisa TAT

"Orang kurus gak boleh masuk!" ujar Kabeyama-san sambil menghalang-halangi aku.

Tunggu, kalau orang kurus gak boleh masuk... kenapa Kageyama Hikaru-kun boleh masuk!?

"Oi! Kabeyama-san, kok Kageyama boleh masuk, sedangkan aku tidak!?" tanyaku dengan nada yang lumayan kesal.

Kabeyama langsung mencibir kesal.

"Yasudah, kalo bisa jawab teka-teki dariku boleh masuk." ujarnya dengan raut yang lumayan kesal.

Aku berpikir sejenak, aku gak pinter-pinter amat, dan lagian aku paling benci teka-teki.

udah ah, gak usah...

"Gak ah... mendingan tidur dibanding itu. Udah deh ja~" ucapku sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Akhirnya aku kembali berjalan.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Ichirouta-san (yang masih jadi ratu) tengah asyik bermain sepak bola dengan maid dan butler kesayangannya (tentunya si trio korea)

Aku yang gak tahu mau ngapain akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk dan menonton pertandingan alay itu

* * *

Author POV

Tiba-tiba Ichi marah melihat Aphrodi yang mengalahkannya. Dan ia segera menjambak Aphrodi menjadi botak kembali.

Aphrodi menangis meratapi rambutnya yang tercabut sampe ke akar dari kepalanya. Sedangkan kedua butler lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Dengan tatapan yang terlihat agak marah, Aphrodi mencari sesosok yang dapat diajak untuk bermain.

"Bisa main sepak bola gak?" tanya Ichi kepada Taiyou yang lagi cengo bin bengong ngelihatin para penduduk istana gaje itu.

Taiyou terbuyar dari alam ke-lola-annya, dan dia mengangguk sedikit.

"Bagus kalo gitu ayo main denganku, dan biarkan aku menang... kalo nggak, rasakanlah sepedihan dari Hurricane-ku." ucap Ichi dengan wajah senang dan diakhiri dengan deathglare.

Akhirnya, Taiyou tak memiliki pilihan lain selain harus main.

Tapi, ditengah bermain, jati diri Taiyou yang terlalu cinta sepak bola keluar dan langsung mengalahkan Ichi.

Ichi langsung menangis layaknya anak kecil kehilangan mainannya.

"Papi! nih anak gak mau ngalah! bawa ke pengadilan dong, pi!" teriak Ichi layaknya anak kecil.

Setelah itu terdengar terompet memainkan intro song True Story (Rise Kujikawa) *plak

* * *

Taiyou POV

Tiba-tiba layar langsung berubah menjadi pengadilan. Aku jadi bingung sebenernya kok dari tadi ganti tempat seketika mulu sih?

Dan sebenernya ini tempat apa?

"Kalau kau tak tahu jalan panggilkan peta, katakan peta, katakan peta!" seru Dora yang lagi-lagi muncul tiba-tiba.

Aku langsung menendang Dora agar jalan cerita ini tidak aneh lagi. Lalu, aku melihat para anak Raimon, ditambah Tenmas, dan lain-lain, berlari ke arah ruang sidang terdekat.

"Perhatian perhatian! trio macan (?) dan sinta dan jojo (?) sudah datang, konser akan segera dimulai! eh salah, maksudnya tersangka Taiyou sudah datang, mari kita mulai sidangnya" teriak Tenma dengan wajah yang begitu datar.

Akhirnya dengan gajenya, aku dipindah tempat secara ajaib lagi oleh Author, dan sekarang tengah berdiri layaknya tersangka sedang dihakimi.

"Ano... sebenarnya kenapa aku dipanggil kesini?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Karena ini permintaan Author! Katanya gara-gara kamu, dia jadi joget ala Dora!" teriak Ichi tegas.

'Oi, itu kan masalah tadi, bukan sekarang...' batinku kesal.

Dan akupun terus berperang mulut dengan ratu gaje ini sampai samar-samar aku mendengar sayup-sayup memanggil namaku

* * *

"...-kun,"

"...you-kun,"

"Taiyou-kun ayo bangun," ucap seseorang sambil mengguncang-guncang bahuku.

Aku langsung membuka kelopak mataku dan menemukan sesosok perawat muda yang ternyata adalah Fuyuka-san.

"Kau kabur saat aku akan membacakan dongeng untukmu, dan aku menemukanmu tertidur dibawah pohon beringin ini sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Lalu, aku bermaksud membangunkanmu." jelas Fuyuka-san

Jadi... sebenarnya...

KEJADIAN SUPER ANEH DAN ALAY TADI ITU CUMA MIMPI!?

tapi, selama aku bermimpi di kamar, tak pernah ada mimpi seaneh itu. Atau mungkin... sebenarnya pohon beringin inilah yang membuatku bermimpi aneh kayak gitu!?

Aku menjadi stress memikirkan kejadian itu, dan memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarku dan mengistirahatkan otakku

~OWARI~

* * *

Behind Scent:

Fuyuri: sa, minna... genki desuka?

IE-chara: gak baik... ==ll

Taiyou: aku benar-benar mual melihat scent-scent itu.

Fuyuri: sini kuobati *plak (mencari kesempatan didalam kesempitan)

Kyousuke: untung aku belum jadi muncul disini...

Yukimura: denger, denger Author udah nyiapin buat kita juga lho... ^^u

Fuyuri: yup, tepat sekali! oh, ya bagaimana kalau kita ajak tamu untuk tampil di behind scent

Mamoru: caranya?

Fuyuri: di behind scent akan diberi tahu judul dari ch berikutnya. kalian tinggal menebak diambil dari dongeng/legenda apakah cerita berikutnya?

Ichirouta: balas jawabannya?

Shirou: kan bisa lewat review

Fuyuri: *angguk-angguk*

Kirino: sa, aku yang baca judul selanjutnya... jikai, Ranmaru and Jeanne d'Arc. What the!? aku!?

Fuyuri: yey! semangat Kirino Ranmaru-kun. oh, ya reader-san maaf kalo fict ini garing, karena Author bikinnya keburu-buru, dan ini sengaja Author post hari ini sebagai tanda kesenengan Author setelah Author block gara-gara ada ulangan akhir semester

All: sa, mata ne minna


	5. Ranmaru and Jeanne d'Arc

Summary: sebuah fict gaje berisikan legenda dan dongeng-dongeng yang diperankan oleh para character inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go. My first fict for this fandome

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go hanya milik level 5

Warning: gaje, typo, genre yang tidak bermutu, alur yang tak menentu

.

.

.

Chapter 5:

Ranmaru and Jeanne d'Arc

.

Diambil dari dongeng Romeo dan Juliet

.

.

Dahulu kala, di sebuah kota gaje di dalam fict ini. Hiduplah 2 keluarga yang selalu bertengkar, tidak siang, tidak pagi, ataupun malam. Keluarga itu adalah keluarga d'Arc dan keluarga Kirino.

Keluarga d'Arc adalah pengusaha angkot yang terkenal minta ampun sampai-sampai membuka cabang di seluruh wilayah. (angkot kok bercabang)

Keluarga d'Arc mempunyai sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Kenapa cuma dua?

Itu karena keluarga d'Arc menyesponsori iklan KBIE (Keluarga Berencana di Inazuma Eleven)

Sang kakak bernama Charles, dia lumayan terkenal karena memiliki wajah yang begitu WOW, sampe katanya sih, kecebong aja jatuh hati ke dia, tapi kalo ditanya tentang pendapat Author, dia pasti bakalan tepar sambil mengeluarkan buih.

Gara-gara itu pula, dia di jauhi oleh para gadis di tempatnya kuliah. Bahkan 99,9% dari penembakannya ditolak mentah-mentah. dan 0,1% tidak ditolak dan tidak diterima. Jadi Si cewek hanya mengira kalo itu cuma buat latihan acting

Berbeda dengan sang adik yang bernama Jeanne, dia memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dan dia bersama kakaknya bagaikan langit dan neraka (itu artinya Charles itu jeleknya nauzubillah).

Sedangkan Ranmaru yang berasal dari keluarga Kirino, merupakan anak dari juragan gerobak sampah yang tak laku. Saking gak lakunya, sampai ada 50 gerobak sampah yang nganggur halaman rumahnya.

Gara-gara itulah keluarga Kirino sangaaaaaaaaatlah miskin. Gara-gara kedua keluarga itu bermusuhan dan saling tak ingin membantu, tubuh Ranmaru menjadi sangat kurus seperti cacing yang kepanasan dan kulitnya berwarna amaaaaaaat sangaaaaaaat hitam. (enggak kok, putih mulus ^^u)

Dan gara-gara itulah rambut Ranmaru yang SEHARUSNYA lembut dan panjang sekarang jadi gimbal dan keras seperti sapu injuk. Karena hal ini, banyak orang menyangka kalo Ranmaru itu aslinya turunan negro (Author langsung ganti foto profile dari Kirino jadi Aphrodi).

Suatu hari Ranmaru dan Jeanne bertemu, dan mereka langsung jatuh cinta (Jeanne dirimu masih ingin sama orang negro itu!?).

Mereka tahu bahwa keluarga mereka saling bermusuhan dan pastinya tidak akan merestui hubungan mereka. Maka dari itu, mereka merahasiakan bahwa dia berasal dari keluarga d'Arc dan Kirino

* * *

Pada suatu hari Charles menyatakan cintanya pada seorang gadis, tapi sayang bukan menjawab 'ya atau tidak', gadis itu malah berlari ke kantor polisi. Mengapa demikian?

Soalnya, pada saat menyatakan cinta, Charles pake acara bawa-bawa tali. Gadis itu menyangka bahwa tubuhnya akan digantung sama Charles, makanya kabur.

Akhirnya Charles menjelaskan kepada polisi, bahwa sebenarnya itu adalah tali pengikat anjingnya yang sebenernya Author aja gak tahu kenapa dibawa-bawa. Setelah paham, dia yang sebenernya mengajak jalan-jalan anjing kesayangannya, baru sadar kalo anjingnya itu telah kabur. Dan karena kejadian ini, dia terpaksa pulang tanpa ada yang menemani.

* * *

-Di kamar Jeanne-

"SIALLLLLLL! kenapa nasib gue sial-sial banget sih!" teriak Charles yang depresi.

"Kakak sih…masa gak nyadar seberapa ancurnya wajahmu." Kata Jeanne sambil menulis fanfiksi di komputer kesayangannya.

"Heh, Jeanne serem-serem gini, jelek-jelek gini, lebih parahan Someoka lage! Semua orang juga tahu itu ya kan penonton!?" teriak Charles sambil pake acara nanya penonton.

"IYA! SOMEOKA ITU YANG PALING PARAH!" teriak penonton dengan begitu rusuhnya

"Terserah deh, kak. Bodo amat mikirin masalah kakak!" jawab Jeanne ketus.

tiba-tiba bel keluarga d'Arc berbunyi tanpa henti, ntuh orang kok ndeso banget sih, kayak baru pertama kali mencet bel deh

"Tuh orang siapa sih? katrok banget, mencet bel sampe berpuluh ribuan kali. (lho? kamu hitung!?)" Tanya Jeanne dengan wajah kesal.

"Ada tamu malah dicibirin, bukain pintunya sono!" suruh Charles

"Abang sajalah paling-paling promosi langganan koran, kalo liat abang biasanya langsung kabur"

Charles pun mencibir kesal dan langsung pergi ke sumber suara bel itu.

Bel terus dipencet dengan begitu nafsunya. Sepertinya si pemencet bel ini beneran katrok deh.

'Hii, kok Jeanne lama banget sih? habis ngapain aja sih?' gumam Ranmaru kesal sambil memencet tombol rumah Jeanne.

"Heh, tukang koran! berisik banget sih! Gak tahu gue lagi stress" teriak Charles kesal sambil membuka pintu dan memasang wajah garangnya.

"BSBSANDADIUDJDJS! HII! EMAK! EMAK! MAYDAY! GOOD DAY! ADA SETAN!" teriak Ranmaru gaje sampe nyakar-nyakar tembok gara-gara ngelihat wajah Charles yang mengalahkan wajahnya hantu.

"Heh! kucing sarap! gak usah dikatain dengan frontal kayak gitu napa? Gue juga udah tahu soal itu. Oh ya, lu kesini mau ngapain? Mau ketemu adek gue ya?" tanya Charles dingin

"Ahaha… iya masbro. Saya kira tadi gorila." ujar Ranmaru agak bersyukur

"Apa?" Tanya Charles sambil memberi deathglare.

"Emm... nandemo nai." Jawab Ranmaru pasrah sambil berkeringat dingin

* * *

"Oh, Jeanneku tak sayang eh, maksudnya tersayang… apa sayangku gak kangen sama sama aku?" teriak gaje Ranmaru sambil berlari memeluk Jeanne.

Tengah sedang berlari, tanpa sengaja dia menarik kabel komputer Jeanne dan menyebabkan fanfiksinya hilang dari draft-nya

"Oi, PervRan kemana aja sih kamu itu!? udah seminggu ga ketemu, sekarang malah nyabut kabel komputerku sebelum aku ngepost fict terbaruku yang judulnya 'Ranmaru and Jeanne d'Arc'! (itu mah judul fict ini tante)" Jawab Jeanne dengan deathglare sambil menolak pelukan Ranmaru.

"Ahaha… gomen coy, aku di suruh kerja, Jeanne…Tsurugi si salah satu karyawan yang ngangkut gerobak sampah itu, sedang sakit jadi babeh nyuruh aku jadi supir sementara," Jawab Ranmaru sambil berswetdrop ria.

"Tapi kok gak ngehubungi aku kalo kamu lagi sibuk?" Tanya Jeanne

"Biasalah, kamu tahu kan kalau aku gak punya duit, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku nyanyikan lagu buat Jeanneku yang tak sayang…"

_ima ashita e, jiyuu ni ketsuide_

_Jiyuu no mamoru, tame ni  
_

Saking asyiknya nanyi lagu Ashita no Field yang sebenarnya gak nyambung dengan niatnya nyanyi tadi, Ranmaru tidar sadar jika hp-nya terjatuh dan masuk ke kolong bawah komputer Jeanne.

Jujur, sebenarnya itu bukan hp asli Ranmaru beli sendiri. Itu adalah hp pemberian Jeanne karena saking miskinnya Ranmaru, dia sampe gak punya duit buat beli.

Kenapa kok Jeanne mau ngasih? soalnya dia kesal dengan kelakuan Ranmaru yang jarang ngasih kabar layaknya bang toyib. Sehingga Jeanne ngasih hp-nya pada Ranmaru. Memang wajar sih, Jeanne yang kaya kan punya banyak hp.

* * *

pukul 13.00 WIE (Waktu Inazuma Eleven)

Setelah berjam-jam bernyanyi lagu aneh yang campur aduk antara lagu klasik, dangdut, keroncong, anime, dll, akhirnya Ranmaru pulang.

"Jeanne, gue mau bikin sambel terasi nih! Beliin terasi di warung mang Endou!" Teriak Charles sambil memotong cabe di dapur.

"Iyaaaa, bentar aku lagi dandan nih…" teriak balik Jeanne

"Halah, ke warung aja pake acara dandan, udah sana cepet pergi!"

Setelah Jeanne pergi ke warung mang Endou, tiba-tiba hp Ranmaru yang terjatuh berbunyi.

_**DASAR KAU KEONG RACUN BARU KENAL NGAJAK TIDUR…**_

"Eh, MAMA COPOT! AYAM! AYAM! Gila, suara apaan sih tuh?" teriak kaget Charles sambil pake acara latah juga.

Dia menemukan hp Ranmaru yang berbunyi itu.

"Lho? ini kan hp anak itu…"

Charles yang melihat layar hp itu

Pada layar LCD-nya tertulis 'best friend'. Setelah membaca nama si penelpon, dengan cepat ia pun mengangkatnya

"Halo!?" ucap Charles dengan nada dingin.

"_Ranmaru__~" _

terdengar suara perempuan dengan senangnya memanggil nama pemilik hp itu.

"S_iniin Haruna-san! ini kan hp aku, kalo mau telepon sono pake hp sendiri" _teriak seorang pemuda dari pihak penelpon.

"_Gomen__ Ranmaru, ini nih Haruna-san ngeganggu terus. Ngomong-ngomong lama banget sih ngangkatnya? bukannya kamu mau curhat, aku tunggu kok ga telepon. Katanya kamu tadi pergi ke rumah Jeanne, ya?"._

Charles kebingungan dengan ucapan di penelpon

"Ini siapa?" Tanya Charles dengan muka durja.

"_Lho? ini Ranmaru, kan?"_

"Bukan, ini kakaknya Jeanne. Kayaknya dia ngejatuhin hp-nya disini."

"_Oh, i__ni Takuto, teman baiknya… Ranmarunya masih disitu gak, bang? Tapi, ini keren lho bang. Saya gak pernah nyangka aku bakalan ngomong sama kakaknya. Tapi kata Ranmaru bisa gawat kalo dia ketahuan sama kakaknya Jeanne yang mirip gorila itu, kalo sebenernya Ranmaru itu dari keluarga Kirino. Katanya dia sih, dia bakalan di jadiin kambing bakar kalo ketahuan… haha lucu ya…"_ ucap Shindou Takuto asal._  
_

"Apa katamu?" tanya balik Charles

"_Tadi kataku abang mirip kingkong."_ jelas Takuto santai

"Bukan itu yang gue tanyakan, dia dari keluarga Kirino?"

"_Iya namanya kan Ranmaru Kiri…no… Ooooppppsss! Gomen saya salah ngomong!"_ kata Takuto panik.

"_Ahhh.. Takuto kamu kebanyakan ngomong tuh, jadinya kelepasan kan!?,"_ terdengar suara Haruna teriak-teriak kepada Shindou

"_Ahaha, maaf kak udah ngeganggu… ja ne."_ Takuto langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa memperpanjangkan percakapannya.

_TUT TUT TUT TUT _

"Dasar anak ingusan, bau kencur kurang asem berani-raninya ngebohongi Charles d'Arc ini!" teriak Charles dengan amarah yang tidak tertahankan.

* * *

Malam harinya Ranmaru datang berkunjung lagi, tapi kali ini scene-nya berbeda dengan kemarin sekarang dia berada di luar rumah dan Jeanne berada di balkon kamarnya supaya lebih mesra. Katanya sih pingin mirip dengan cerita Romeo dan Juliet. (padahal sadarkah dirimu kalau sebenernya ini diambil dari kisah Romeo dan Juliet?)

"Ohhhhh… Jeanne, kau bagaikan cairan empedu dihatiku, selalu berada di dalam hatiku dan tetap disana… (gak bisa diganti dengan perumpamaan lain ya? ==)" kata Ranmaru sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengapit tangkai bunga merah di mulutnya. (gimana cara ngomongnya?)

"Ih, jijik ngedenger kata cairan empedunya, ngerti gak sih Ran?" ujar Jeanne sambil sweatdrop.

"Setangkai bunga bangkaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii ii… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiii yang kuberikan kepadamu, di malam ini… Jeanny beautiful, beautiful, beutiful, Jeanny cantik, cantik kan jadi bidadariku" Dengan riangnya, Ranmaru menyanyikan lagu dangdut + lagu cherry belle sambil menari tarian ngebor yang gak karuan yang juga dicampur dengan beberapa gerakan chibi-chibi.

Gara-gara hal itu pula, terjadi gempa 6,5 skala richter yang menyebabkan seluruh warga kota Inazuma Eleven menjadi panik dan berhamburan keluar.

Tiba-tiba lewat seorang anak kecil bersama ibunya yang habis pulang belanja.

"Mama, mama ada orang aneh…" Seorang anak kecil yang melintas bersama ibunya menunjuk Ranmaru yang asyik menari acak-acak.

"Jangan dilihat!" Sang ibu itu menutup mata anaknya. "Ayo pulang, bahaya disini ada orang gila." Ibu itu pun mengendong anaknya dan berlari terbirit-birit ketakutan.

Sementara itu…

"Sialan anak itu, sudah mempermainkan Charles d'Arc yang gagah perkasa ini," omel Charles yang sedang duduk pojok kamarnya.

Saat itu, Jeanne belum mengetahui bahwa Charles sudah mengetahui rahasia Ranmaru.

"Dieeee… Pig!" teriak Charles sambil berkomat-kamit mengeluarkan mantra peletnya sambil menusukan paku pada sebuah boneka yang di beri nama 'RANMARU'

Tapi sayang santet Charles tidak mempan pada Ranmaru, malahan nyanyiannya makin besar dan terdengar di daerah Hokkaido sono.

* * *

-Di Hokkaido-

"Yu-yukimura, kamu kenapa? kok lemes gitu?" Tanya Fubuki Shirou sambil rada sweatdrop gara-gara ngelihat Yukimura sedang muterin kepalanya layaknya lagi asyik ngeniruin trio macan

"Ah, gak kenapa-napa sih… cuma tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing setelah mendengar suara aneh yan makin lama makin terdengar jelas," jawab Yukimura Hyouga sambil dugem *plak maksudnya geleng-geleng T^T

"Masa sih? aku gak denger apapun kok." kata Shirou kebingungan.

"Coba Fubuki-senpai dengarkan dengan seksama. Ada suara parah yang muncul kok."

"_Se… tang… kai… bu... nga... bang… kai"_

"Ahhhh! Iya, terdengar! hoekkkkk… gila! lebih parah dari pada dangdutannya Author! hii! aku jadi mau muntah!" teriak Shirou sambil jingkrak-jingkrak dan berlari-lari ke kamar mandi karena tidak kuat mendengar suara itu. Tak lama kemudian Yukimura sudah tepar sambil mengeluarkan buih dari mulutnya.

"Setangkai bunga bangkaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii… Jeanny beautiful, beautiful... begadang, jangan begadang~" Ranmaru masih asyik dengan lagu sedeng bin ababilnya dan tarian patah-patahnya seperti cacing kepanasan.

#BLETAKKKKKKKK!

Tiba-tiba Ranmaru berhenti menyanyi karena Ranmaru dan merasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalanya. Ternyata sesuatu yang terkena kepalanya itu adalah hp-nya.

"Lho sejak kapan hp-ku ada disini?" Tanya Ranmaru kebingungan.

Dan yang melemparnya itu adalah Charles dengan wajah yang seram makin dekat makin angker tuh wajahnya.

"Anak kurang ajar!" teriaknya geram

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Ranmaru kebingungang

"Sialan! jangan pura-pura gak tahu ya!? Berani banget lu membohongi gue, gue tahu kalo lu berasal dari keluarga Kirino!" teriak marah Charles.

"Hah!? k-kok bisa tahu?" Tanya Ranmaru yang gemetaran dan gelagapan.

"Teman lu yang namanya Takuto itu yang ngasih tahu!" jelas Charles masih dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi.

Rakyat Hokkaido yang masih bisa mendengar ini, merasa kalo sebenernya ada radio alam yang berbunyi dari tadi

"APUAAA!? kenapa Takuto ngasih tahu sih!? eh, bang! gue numpang telpon!" teriak Ranmaru kesal

"Oh, itu telponnya didalam. SALAH! SALAH! PAKE HP LU SENDIRI! ARGH! YANG LEBIH PENTING! HYAAHHH! DIE, PIG!" Charles mengejar Ranmaru untuk memukulnya dengan senjata andalannya, sapu lidi.

"NOOOOO!" teriak Ranmaru alay sambil lari-lari sana-sini.

"Kakak! Jangannnnnn!" teriak Jeanne sambil lompat-lompat ditempat sempat hampir jatuh sih, tapi gak jadi berkat Author.

"Dasar tak tahu malu!" teriak Charles sambil memukul Ranmaru dengan sapu lidi senjata andalannya itu.

"Ampuuuuuuuunnn emaaaaaaaaakkk!" teriak Ranmaru meringis kesakitan.

"Emangnya gue emak elo!? udah! balik sono!" usir Charles sambil memberikan pukulan super untuk mengusir Ranmaru secara instan

Akhirnya Ranmaru pergi menjauh dari kediaman d'Arc. Setelah kejadian itu Hiroto dan Midorikawa mengetahui bahwa putrinya berpacaran dengan Ranmaru yang berasal dari keluarga Kirino. Kemudian, karena hal itu, Jeanne terpaksa mencermati ceramah yang keluar selama 7 hari 7 malam non stop.

Dan, agar kejadian ababil itu tak terulang, mereka mengurung Jeanne di kamarnya dan menyita semua hp-nya dan juga memutuskan untuk menikahkan Jeanne dengan orang lain.

Saat keluarga d'Arc tertidur nyenyak, Jeanne berniat untuk kabur. Untungnya jendela balkonnya tidak terkunci sehingga Jeanne bisa kabur lewat sana dengan melompatinya.

"Hahaha… untung aku udah belajar ilmu maling dari Author" puji Jeanne pada dirinya.

* * *

Sedangkan Ranmaru sedang menunggu Jeanne di tempat biasa mereka bertemu.

Dengan kekuatan naskah Author, dia tahu bahwa Jeanne bakalan datang menyusulnya di sini.

"_Maaf-maaf, aku kelepasan bicara…" _kata Takuto dalam telepon.

"Arghhh, gara-gara lo sih! aku lagi seneng-senengnya pacaran ama Jeanne, malah jadi gini…" ucap Ranmaru kesal.

"_Makanya aku minta maaf, oh ya sekarang Haruna-san sedang membuat makan malam, kamu mau ikut gak?"_ Tanya Takuto dengan santai

"Bisa-bisanya kamu bicara santai disaat aku menderita gini!? Aku benci kau! Jangan pernah telepon dan sms aku lagi!" teriak Ranmaru sambil menutup telepon dengan logat kecewekan sama seperti penampilannya.

_TUT TUT TUT TUT _

"Lha? malah di tutup." ujar Takuto dengan nada agak bingung.

"Takuto, Ranmaru jadi ikut gak makan malam sama kita?" Tanya Haruna dari dapur .

"Kalo ga salah sih, katanya dia ada acara sama keluarganya," Jawab Takuto dengan polosnya (arghhhh! Takuto-kun kamu jadi OOC banget!)

"Haa, sayang sekali ya... padahal aku sudah memasak dengan susah payah…" ucap Haruna sambil meletakkan kare buatanya di meja. Meskipun dibilang kare itu tak terlihat seperti kare, karena warnanya hitam dan muncul gelembung-gelembung pada kare tersebut.

Kita kembali ke cerita Ranmaru…

"Haduh, kok Jeanne lama banget sih?" ujar Ranmaru mulai kesal.

"BANDREKKKKKKK…" datanglah tukang bandrek.

"Bang, beli dua hehe buat Jeanne nih, pasti dia kedinginan. Satunya berapa, bang?" Tanya Ranmaru.

"Biasa 2000-an…"

"Oke-lah…" Ranmaru mengambil uang di sakunya tapi ternyata dia punya uang pas 2000.

"Ah, bang gak jadi beli dua, satu ajalah, hehe" ujar Ranmaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang ketombean (padahal rambutnya halus dan bagus)

"Ya elah, jadi gak ikhlas nih ngasihnya. Pake recehan sih." kata tukang bandrek kesal sambil nerima sepuluh biji uang 200-an dari Ranmaru.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Jeanne.

"Ranmaaarrrrruuuuuuuu…" Teriak Jeanne mendekatinya

"Oh, hai Jeanne…" jawab Ranmaru sambil menikmati bandreknya

"Kok gak bagi-bagi sih? Ranmaru pelit ah! hiks… hiks…" isak Jeanne setelah melihat bandrek yang Ranmaru minum

"Maaf Jeanne… uangnya pas-pasan sih, biar aku beliin, mana duitnya?" ujar Ranmaru sambil menengadahkan tangannya meminta uang dari Jeanne

"Gak jadi ah, aku kepengennya yang gratis. Oh ya, bukannya kita kesini mau ngomongin hubungan kita? Kok malah jadi saling lupa sih?" ucap jeanne sambil menampilkan wajah cemas.

"Oh, iya ya…" ujar Ranmaru dengan santainya

"Papih dan mamih aku sudah tahu hubungan kita, gimana nih…aku bakalan di nikahkan sama Tenma anaknya mang Endou…" jelas Jeanne masih dengan ekspresi cemas

"WHAT!? AND THE KAWAT MUKA LO KAYAK TOMAT!? anaknya mang Endou!? haduh gimana nih? aku punya utang sama mang Endou, udah sebulan gak dibayar…" teriak Ranmaru kaget.

"Haa Ranmaru ini gimana sih? aku serius nih! ah! kita kabur dari sini aja yuk!" ajak Jeanne

"Percuma kita kabur juga. kamu tahu kan abangmu itu amat dikenal semua orang, mau kemana kita pasti ketahuan, Charles itu terkenal dengan ke-seram-an-dan-kejelekannya, jika dia bikin pengumuman orang ilang pasti orang-orang ketakutan dan diberitahu dimana lokasi kita sekarang…"

"Oh iya ya..." jawab Jeanne sambil angguk-angguk.

"Liat nih tanganku, sampe bengak-bengkak di pukulin abangmu… aduhhh sakitnya minta ampun udah seminggu belum sembuh-sembuh nih. Kayaknya, nih bengkak bakalan membengkas nih… aduhhh, aku bakalan gak laku nih kalo tanganku jadi jelek gini," gerutu Ranmaru sambil mengelus tangannya.

"Itu kah udah dari sananya," ledek Jeanne yang mulai kesal dengan Ranmaru

"Meskipun gitu kamu suka kan sama aku kan? hehe." ujar Ranmaru sembari memberi senyum mesum

"Kalo gak ada jalan, gimana kalo kita bunuh diri saja?" Tanya Jeanne sambil mengeluarkan dua botol racun.

"Hah!? bunuh diri!? Gak mau! kata pak ustad (?) kalo bunuh diri bakal masuk neraka," tolak Ranmaru dengan kekanakan

"Sejak kapan kamu taat agama? Lagian, emangnya kamu mau terus diburu abang aku sampe ujung dunia dan terus dipukulin sama sapu lidinya?" tanya Jeanne kebingungan

* * *

-Di kediaman d'Arc-

"APAAAAAAAAAAA!? Jeanne kabur!?" teriak Charles terkejut

"Cepat sana cari adekmu?" perintah Hiroto sambil menendang Charles keluar. (gak perlu segitunya lagi... ==u)

"Ouch, Aduuuh... papih malam gini suruh anaknya berkeliaran, ga takut diculik?" tanya Charles dengan alaynya

"Siapa yang berani nyulik lu? Palingan lu yang jadinya nyulik anak orang, cepat pergi! nanti keburu jauh tuh adekmu…" ucap Hiroto kembali mengusir anaknya.

"Ogah!" jawab Charles ketus

"Beraninya lu ngelawan orang tua…" Hiroto mulai menampilkan wajah garangnya (hiroto bisa marah ya?)

"Emang papih udah tua. Tuh, liat tuh rambutnya udah ubanan dan keriputannya banyak banget." ujar Charles dengan gak konek

"Ya udah kalo lu ga mau, papih ambil kunci motor lu, biar tahu rasa lu…" kata Hiroto mengancam Charles.

"Argh, sialan! dasar kakek-kakek tua!" teriak kesal Charles

* * *

Saat itu Charles langsung pergi untuk mencari adiknya dengan motor scoopy pink-nya.

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Ranmaru langsung merinding merasakan firasat buruk tentang akan datangnya si setan satu itu.

"Bagaimana Ranmaru? Mau gak?" Tanya Jeanne lagi.

"Ya udah bunuh diri aja, biar Jeanne yang tanggung dosanya," kata Ranmaru sambil menerima botol racun dari Jeanne.

"Kok, aku nanggung dosa lu sih? Dosanya tanggung sendiri-sendiri lah!" ucap jeanne agak kesal

Merekapun bersama-sama meminum racun dari botol mereka masing-masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Lho? kok aku gak mati-mati?" tanya Ranmaru yang kebingungan.

"Ah, mungkin aku terlalu tampan sehingga racun pun kalah dengan ketampananku... hahaha" ujar Ranmaru dengan narsisnya. (mas, kamu itu bukan tampan, tapi cantik ==u)

Ranmaru melihat Jeanne yang sudah terbaring dan wajahnya yang putih menjadi pucat sekali di tanah. Pandangannya beralih pada botol yang dia minum dan pada labelnya terbaca 'ini obat kuat'.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" teriak Ranmaru yang terkejut.

"Pantesan gak mempan, ini kan obat kuat… haa Jeanne, kok bisa-bisanya sih dia salah beli obat?" keluh Ranmaru.

"Jeanne, tunggu aku. Aku akan beli racun asli, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan menyusulmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu sendirian di neraka. Biarkan aku juga menemanimu di neraka. Sampai kapan pun cinta kita tak ada yang bisa memutuskannya, walaupun itu kakak gorila milikmu." Kata Ranmaru sambil berlari menuju kota.

Tiba-tiba Jeanne terbangun. Ketika dia membuka matanya Ranmaru sudah tidak ada.

"Ranmaru, dimana kamu?" tanya Jeanne kebingungan

Lho? Jeanne masih hidup. Ternyata... setelah diselidiki obat yang dia minum itu obat tidur.

"Aduhhhhhh! kok gak ada toko obat yang buka sih!?" teriak Ranmaru alay

"Ya-iyalah, tengah malam gini mana ada toko yang buka," Jawab author numpang nongol sambil sweatdrop.

"Woi author! lu kan tampil bukan di adegan ini! pergi sana!" Ranmaru nendang author.

Author yang tidak terima menendang balik Ranmaru yang mulai aneh itu

Tiba-tiba lewat empat orang gadis

"Hei, tahu gak tadi Tenma anak mang Endou ngajak aku berkencan lho," kata gadis bernama Aoi.

"Ahhh!? masa? aku iri deh dia kan LUMAYAN tampan, walaupun gak setampan Shin-sama. Oh ya, Tenma itu siapa?" kata Akane temannya.

"Masa kamu lupa!? dia kan teman sekelas kami, dan adik kelas Akane-senpai!" marah gadis ketiga, Kinako

"Iya, masa kamu lupa sih? kejamnya dirimu Akane!" teriak gadis keempat dengan sok dramatis, Midori

"Ha? Oh iya ya…" Akane angguk-angguk asal, gak tau dia ngerti atau tidak.

"Hai, quartet manager!" sapa Ranmaru sambil mendekati mereka.

"Oh, kamu Kirino Ranmaru-senpai kan? si anak juragan gerobak sampah," sahut Aoi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Ranmaru.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Akane dengan polosnya.

Midori menepuk kepalanya. Kinako bernafas pasrah

"Dasar pelupa! dia kan tetangga kamu, Kirino Ranmaru itu lho!" kata Aoi sambil mencak-mencak yang gak kocak.

"Oh, iya," jawab Akane tersenyum polos sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang lebih ketombean dari kepalanya Ranmaru.

"Mau gak kalian berempat makan malam bersamaku?" kata Ranmaru SOK KAYAK ORANG KAYA sambil membungkuk dan menjulurkan tangannya pada mereka.

"Tumben kamu ngajak–ngajak makan, biasa kamu bokek melulu," ejek Midori

Karena efek dari obat kuat yang Ranmaru minum, dia berubah drastis dan melupakan tentang Jeanne.

"Ranmaru, dimana kamu? _mana dimana, Ranmaruku sayang. Ranmaruku sayang sedang pergi kemana?_" tanya Jeanne yang masih kebingungan mencari pacarnya sambil menyanyi-nyanyi gaje.

"AHAHAHAHAHA"

terdengar suara ketawa yang keras dan mirip dengan ketawa buto ijo

Begitu mendengar itu, Jeanne menyadari kalau itu suara adalah suara milik Ranmaru.

Setelah melihat kearah sumber suara, Jeanne tanpa sengaja melihat Ranmaru dengan senangnya sedang memegang bahu Aoi dan Midori yang sebenernya ketiduran gara-gara kebanyakan makan, dengan didepannya ada Kinako dan Akane yang telah tidur dengan polosnya. Di malam dan di jam yang sama, Charles sedang mencari-cari adiknya dengan motor pinky kesayangannya.

"Lho, itu kan," ucap Charles saat melihat Ranmaru yang sedang asyik-asyikan sama 2 manager itu.

"RAAANNNMMMAAAARRRRUUUU!" teriak Jeanne dengan begitu geram.

"Ah, Jeanne… anu... itu... eng... etto... a-aku bisa jelaskan!" ujar Ranmaru panik saat menyadari kehadiran Jeanne yang ditambah dengan di belakangnya ada kakaknya.

Jeanne langsung merebut sapu lidi kakaknya

"Ternyata kamu selingkuh!" teriak Jeanne sambil memukul Ranmaru memakai sapu lidi milik kakaknya.

"Ampunn maaaaaaak!" teriak Ranmaru kesakitan.

Begitulah akhir dari kisah dari percintaan Ranmaru dan Jeanne.

Gara-gara kebocoran identitas pula, akhirnya Ranmaru bermusuhan dengan Takuto. Dan yang ababilnya, sampai sekarang pun Takuto gak tau apa sebabnya Ranmaru membencinya. Lho? terus Charles kemanain?.

Dia kembali melakukan rutinitasnya. Nembak cewek secara random, dan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh cewek itu.

~OWARI~

* * *

Behind Scent:

Shirou: dan begitulah kenapa kalo dangdutan itu bisa jadi racun telinga...

All: *sweatdrop*

Fuyuri: ah, okaerinasai to ochikaresama minna

Kirino: diam kau Author ababil

Fuyuri: hmm? dia kenapa sih?

Shindou: itu gara-gara kamu ngebuat dia terlihat begitu parah di ch ini

Taiyou: tapi itu tidak separah aku =3=

Shirou: parahan aku!

Ichirouta: TIDAK! dimana-mana cowok yang dijadiin cewek sampe 2 kali itulah yang dapet nasib paling parah

Aphrodi: aku malah dijadiin maid *merinding* padahal aku cowok sejati *tepar*

Masaki: aku juga parah...

Hiroto: tapi, itu semua hanya berasal dari satu sumber...

IE-chara: *deathglare kearah Author*

Fuyuri: ke-kenapa denganku?

All: *ngegebuk Author*

Kinako: jaaaa~ sekarang kita panggil tamu kita hari ini!

Yukimura: selamat **Takahashi Tomoya**-chan karena sudah menjadi penjawab pertama untuk game tebak dongeng

Tomoya: aku muncul lagi di salah satu fictnya Fuyu-nee lagi?

Fuyuri: ini semua salahmu yang langsung ngejawab dan pingin ikut terus ==u

Yukimura: kalian saling kenal?

Fuyuri: gimana mau gak kenal? dia kan adik jadi-jadianku, dan mantan teman sekelasku

Taiyou: yah... kirain tamunya bakal orang yang spektakuler =3= gak seru ah...

Tomoya: ampunnn T_T

Kinako: Tomoya-san kok suaranya kayak anak bayi sih?

Tomoya: etto, itu karena...

Fuyuri: Nada kualat gara-gara ngomong pake suara buatan yang kayak anak kecil, jadinya sekarang suaranya gak bisa balik lagi. Nida, yang kembarannya juga gitu

Tenma: aku jadi takut kualat juga deh... OAOu

Fuyuri: dari pada itu, ayo bacakan judul ch berikutnya

Tomoya: baik! biar aku yang bacakan! Jikai, Wandaba Tell. Tunggu! ini dari dongeng apa!?

Wandaba: yey! aku muncul! emak! aku jadi eksis!

IE-chara lainnya: untung bukan kita...

Fuyuri: silahkan berpikir keras untuk menemukan kisah asli dari Wandaba Tell. Semangat ya! ich ni san! Inazuma Fairy Tale!

All: this is the most gaje and worse place in the world. Jaa, mata ne~

Fuyuri: ah! matte matte!

Yang lain: kenapa?

Fuyuri: aku mau minta maaf kepada **Roxas13**-senpai kalo fict ini hampir mirip kayak fict senpai. Yu tidak bermaksud berplagiat ria. Tapi waktu ngetik, entah kenapa hasilnya malah jadi hampir mirip gini , *deep Bow*

Yang lain: jaa, tolong dimaafkan. dan sampai jumpa di ch berikutnya XD

review?


	6. Wandaba Tell

Summary: sebuah fict gaje berisikan legenda dan dongeng-dongeng yang diperankan oleh para character inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go. My first fict for this fandome

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go hanya milik level 5

Warning: gaje, typo, genre yang tidak bermutu, alur yang tak menentu

.

.

.

Chapter 6:

Wandaba Tell

.

Diambil dari dongeng William Tell

.

.

Dahulu kala di desa telolelolet, Hiduplah seorang atau kita bisa menggunakan kata seekor dan jangan lupakan untuk menggunakan kata seberkas, dan mungkin pula kita bisa menggunakan kata seb- (udah setop!)

Jadi kesimpulannya, di desa itu hiduplah seorang (?) penembak terkenal yang bernama Wandaba Tell. Wandaba Tell adalah seorang beruang gaje yang hobi dangdutan, dan goyang-goyang gaje seperti patah-patah, gotik, dlsb.

Selain dangdutan, sebenarnya Wandaba juga berbakat sebagai artis pinggir jalan (baca: pengamen) apalagi kalo artis yang sebenernya cowok tapi pake pakaian cewek, wah cucok banget tuh...

Ia hidup lama dan dikenal di seluruh Betawi (bukannya telolelolet?) dengan keahliannya dalam muterin kepala dan goyang itik *plak maksud saya menembak dengan panah asmara (?).Ia juga memiliki seorang anak lelaki gaje yang sungguh gaje bernama Fey Rune (what the!? Fey! jangan mau!)

Keadaan di kota sebenarnya aman dan damai, tetapi segalanya berubah setelah negara api menyerang. Hanya Avatar, ketua dari keempat element yang dapat menghentikan- (aduh! Author sadar woy!)

* * *

Author kembali sedeng...

Renovation

* * *

Pada suatu saat, seorang gubernur provinsi dengan nama Tenma, memerintah wilayah tersebut dan memperlakukan warga kota dengan perhiasan *plak maksudnya penghinaan.

Sebagai contoh, ia meninggalkan bau jengkol bekas dia makan di salah satu daerah di kota, otomatis bau itu terus bersemayam (?) di sana. Lalu, setiap penduduk yang mencium bau itu, harus merangkak dan jingkrak-jingkrak layaknya bau itu adalah gubernur itu sendiri.

Mereka yang menolak untuk melakukannya, akan dihukum dengan berbagai hukuman gaje. Seperti, gotik dengan baju renang (!?), masuk ke konser musik klasik dengan berpakaian layaknya banci dengan dandanan yang menor dan lompat ke atas panggung untuk jingkrak-jingkrak, de es be

Pagi itu, Wandaba Tell memasuki kota dengan anaknya, ia tidak tunduk pada topi dan bau jengkol yang ditinggalkan oleh Tenma.

"Saya tidak akan pernah tunduk pada topi, karena kata pak haji itu artinya kita musrik." ujar Wandaba dengan begitu pedenya.

"Wandaba... sejak kapan kamu taat agama? agama islam pula..." tanya Fey kebingungan sambil sweatdrop.

"Belajar dari Author~ Author kan baik (reader: huekk), imut (reader: hueekk), pinter (reader: huoeekk), dan tomboy seperti preman (reader: #GUBRAK! Author: Wandaba keterlaluan!)" puji Wandaba sambil goyang patah-patah.

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Fey jadi sinting, Author nyakar tembok sambil nusukin boneka voodoo Wandaba sambil mengeluarkan beberapa mantra-mantra pelet, dan para penjaga yang seharusnya muncul, malah main bekel. (Woy! mas penjaga! ikutin skripnya! *ngelempar naskah*)

* * *

Karena kalimat gaje yang ia lontarkan saat melihat topi Tenma, penjaga alias banci simpang lima yang numpang eksis disono, langsung menangkap dan menarik paksa Fey... atau mungkin tidak... mari kita lihat cuplikan percakapan mereka...

"Oi! kau teddy bear hijau! (bukannya biru ya?)" ujar sang banci layaknya preman sambil memegang bahu Wandaba.

"EH! MAMA SAYANG COPOT! AYAM! AYAM! eh! satpam edan! kalo mau manggil biasa aja kali, gak usah pake acara gini! Ini kan bukan talk show (?)!" marah Wandaba setelah asyik berlatah ria sambil gotik.

Fey, Author dan penjaga kembali bersweatdrop ria mendengar ucapan Wandaba yang sekarang masih gotik.

"Wandaba Tell, kamu telah melanggar peraturan dari gug bentur eh, gubenur Tenma! Sekarang sebagai hukumannya, kamu harus memberikan anakmu!" perintah bencong itu.

"Hih! jangan seenaknya aja ya ngambil anak orang! Kalo mau anak gue, bayar dulu!" ujar Wandaba tak kalah serius.

"Baiklah, akan kubayar... 1000 rupiah... Kemarikan anakmu!" perintah banci itu kembali, kali ini ditambahnya gerakan menarik lengan Fey.

Wandaba yang tidak terima dengan kelakuannya pada Fey langsung menarik kembali Fey dengan cara menarik lengan sebelahnya.

Sedangkan Fey yang diperebutkan layaknya di sinetron-sinetron, hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil bernafas pasrah berkali-kali.

"Tidak bisa! seenaknya saja! kamu kira Fey itu berapa harganya!?" marah Wandaba kembali serius sambil menarik lengan Fey.

"1000 dapet 3, 500 dapet 6. Segitu kan!?" marah balik sang bencong juga sambil menarik lengan Fey.

"Oi, Oi! Di dunia ini manusia tidak dapat dihargai dengan itu!" marah fey yang mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Anak kecil diam saja sana!" bentak Wandaba dan bencong dengan suara yang lumayan kuat sampai bisa menerbangkan racun suara (?) lagi.

Fey langsung mewek dan bertekad untuk tidak ikut campur masalah bodoh ini lagi.

"Kuberi 1500!" tawar bencong.

"Tidak bisa!" jawab Wandaba tegas.

"10.000!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"500!"

"Mana mungkin kuberikan!"

"100!"

"Nah, gitu dong, nawarnya dari tadi seharusnya segitu... Nih kukasih Fey ke kamu... Nah, mana 100 rupiahnya?" jawab Wandaba menyetujui.

#GUBRAK!

Author dan Fey yang mendengar ucapan setuju dari Wandaba tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain jatuh.

Bencong langsung menarik Fey secara paksa, walaupun sebenernya Fey pasrah-pasrah aja ditarik (mereka ini, suka banget gak ngikutin naskah!)

"Pak, kok bapak tega ngejual aku hanya karena 100 rupiah plastik itu?" tanya Fey dengan nada gak niat.

Tapi ucapan dengan nada gak niat yang dilontarkan oleh Fey tak ditanggapi oleh bapak jadi-jadiannya itu, sedangkan wandaba terus menerus menggosok, menerawang, menciumi, memutar-mutari koin 100 rupiahnya itu dan Author hanya bisa sweatdrop dan meninggalkan Wandaba yang sibuk sendiri.

Beberapa menit setelah asyik terus menggosok koinnya... Wandaba akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil pada koinnya

Diterawangnya kembali koin itu, digosok kembali, diciumin kembali, dan akhirnya keganjalan itu muncul...

Koin 100 rupiah itu tidak bergambar burung garuda dengan tulisan 100 yang terdapat di balik gambar burung itu... melainkan...

foto seorang banci dengan gaya exotic dengan mata yang dikedipkan dan tangan kanan membuat sebuah tanda peace...

Wandaba sempat bergidik melihat koin itu, dan langsung melempar koin menjijikkan satu itu.

"Banci sialan! beraninya dia membohongi Wandaba Tell! kembalikan anakku!" teriak Wandaba dengan kesal sambil berlari kearah banci tadi pergi.

Jadi kesimpulan sampe sekarang, Wandaba ingin mengambil kembali anaknya karena koin yang diberi banci tadi itu sebenarnya koin palsu (?) sungguh alasan yang begitu konyol

* * *

Wandaba akhirnya sampai di pintu gerbang rumah gubernur...

Dengan tegas di teriak-teriak gaje. tak lupa membawa beberapa spanduk aneh (?)

"Turunkan harga cabe! Turunkan harga daging! kalo tidak turun, turunkan badan saya!" teriak Wandaba dengan begitu bego, sedeng, atau alay ya?

Tapi tindakannya hanya ditanggapi dengan sweatdrop ria dari para warga dan Author yang melihat adegan itu.

#BYUUR!

seember air comberan jatuh tepat diatas Wandaba, dan sekarang kita ketahui kalo yang menyiram beruang gaje itu adalah...

JENG JERENG JENG!

Trio Rumus Fisika, dan Duo Rumus Fisika Star! *plakk! (salah orang!)

* * *

Mari kita ulang

* * *

seember air comberan jatuh tepat diatas kepala mulus milik Wandaba, dan sekarang kita ketahui kalo yang menyiram beruang gaje itu adalah...

JENG JERENG JENG! Fey Rune si anak gembala! *plakk! maksudnya si anak gaje

"Bapak! apa-apaan ucapanmu itu! malu-maluin tetangga ngerti gak sih!?" teriak Fey sambil blushing

"Fey, di dunia ini tak ada yang memalukan untuk sebuah perasaan dari seorang bapak kepada anaknya! Fey, terimalah perasaanku ini yang dalam!" ujar Wandaba sambil berlutut

Fey langsung blushing dan menunduk sambil menunjukkan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Bapak..." panggilnya pelan.

"Iya nak? Bapak disini kok!" jawab Wandaba semakin asal.

"Bapak, ngerti gak sih! Dari tadi tuh, Bapak salah scene!" marah Fey.

Author manggut-manggut, Wandaba mematung, warga yang menonton mencoba menahan tawa.

* * *

Maaf, mari kita skip adegan salah scene ini...

* * *

"Wah, wah... lihat siapa tamu kita hari ini... si raja dangdutan dan gotik... Wandaba Tell." ujar Tenma sambil keluar dari rumahnya.

"Che! apa maumu Matikame!?" tanya Wandaba dengan pedenya, padahal salah sebut nama... ==u

"Matsukaze! Matsukaze, bego!" teriak kesal Tenma yang dipanggil dengan nama aneh itu.

Tenma menghela nafas sejenak...

"Kita lupakan hal ini, bagaimana kalau kita lihat keahlianmu dalam menembakkan panah asmara." ucap Tenma lagi sambil berjalan layaknya cewek *plakk!

"Maksudnya nembak Fey gitu? mana mungkin saya akan menembak anak saya sendiri!" tanya Wandaba dengan polosnya dan diakhiri dengan teriakan.

"Salah woy! yang bener ngenembak apel yang ditaruh di atas kepala anaknya!" marah Author yang nongol tiba-tiba

"Fuh... baiklah, kalau tidak ingin... maka sebaiknya kepala kalian kujadikan gantungan kunci!" ujar Tenma kembali setelah menghisap ganja *plakk! (gede banget!)

Wandaba tak bisa menolak lagi. Dia langsung menerima tawaran Tenma, yaitu menembak apel hijau yang tak merah sama sekali itu (yaiyalah... masa apel hijau warnanya merah... ==u)

Fey terus berdoa semoga di fict ini dia belum mati, karena... kalo Fey mati... nanti yang mainin fey di Inakuro siapa? Sedangkan Wandaba menarik nafas sangat dalam sampe rongga paru-parunya udah segede bumi (what the!?)

Sambil menutup matanya, Wandaba meluncurkan sebuah anak panah.

Beruntung disana ada Author yang menghentikan laju panah dan menggerakkannya pelan-pelan tepat ke apel hijau yang tak merah itu.

Tenma mendengus dengan begitu kesal. Kekalahannya ini tidak dapat ia lupakan, dan saking malunya gara-gara kalah disini, dia sampe pindah ke kota lain.

Dan itulah kisah asli yang jadi tidak asli berkat Author. Dan dapat kita simpulkan, pahlawannya bukanlah Wandaba melainkan Author yang berbaik hati menggerakkan panah itu (Author mencoba narsis)

~OWARI~

* * *

Behind Scene:

Fuyuri: ah... shisashiburi dessu ne minna XD

Shirou: hai' shisashi buri Author... gimana nilai raport?

Fuyuri: *pundung* jangan ditanya kenapa? ==lll

Taiyou: fufu, berarti Author gak pinter nih!

Fuyuri: enak aja! jumlah nilaiku termasuk tinggi kok! tak ada yang tak tuntas dan bermasalah!

Aoi: sudah, sudah dari pada berantem mari kita bacakan ch berikutnya

Haruna: ah! Author!

Fuyuri: nani? doushitano?

Haruna: ada request!

Mamoru: yosh, mari baca bersama-sama

Fuyuri: oh, dari **Megumare Hikaru**-senpai! XD

Yukimura: requestnya... untuk di ch berikutnya... tolong tentang kisah si tanduk panjang.

Kirino: itu berarti kita tak perlu memainkan game panggil tamu itu lagi...

Shindou: fuhh... akhirnya... oh ya... Wandaba, hari ini tak ada tamu lho... sepertinya drama yang kamu mainkan tidak terkenal

Fuyuri: sepertinya begitu... soalnya aku tahu kisah ini aja waktu main Suikoden III. Di game satu itu kan bisa main drama, nah salah satu dramany itu William Tell, nah, dari situ aku tahu ceritanya.

Fey: itu berarti, selain ceritanya kurang terkenal... Wandaba juga kurang terkenal.

Wandaba: *tertimpuk beberapa batu besar* aku tidak terkenal...

Fuyuri: haha, daijoubu daiyou, aku aja juga begitu... nah, mari kita bacakan sekali lagi judul untuk ch berikutnya

Haruna dan Kidou: jikai... Haruna si jidat lebar. EKH!? AKU!? (Haruna) Haruna!? (Kidou)

Fuyuri: hoho... mungkin... gak apa kan kalo jadinya jidatnya yang lebar... V^_^u

Kidou: pokoknya awas saja kalo haruna sampe kenapa-napa!

Fuyuri: 'Yuuto punya sister-complex ya?' ya-yaudah deh... ok ok...

Kinako: ah, minna, minna! Kinako sangat berterima kasih kalo reader-san masih mengikuti kisah gaje ini sampe ch 6.

Fuyuri: yup, sungguh makasih banyak. Special thanks, untuk **Kuroka**-senpai sebagai reviewer pertama. **Megumare Hikaru**-senpai, **Detective Naoto**-chan, **Takahashi Tomoya**-chan yang terus mereview sampe ch 5. Dan, **Watanabe Mayuyu**-senpai yang sudah ngefave fict gaje ini. Huwaa! makasih banyak TTvTT dan maaf kalo ch ini tidak kocak banget XD

Taiyou: Thor, kok kamu bisa hapal sih? *sweatdrop*

Fuyuri: soalnya jarang-jarang ada orang yang mau setia ngereview, ngefave, bahkan mau buat ngereview (mengingat masa lalu dimana tak dapat review dari siapa pun) TTwTT

Yang lain: *sweatdrop*

Mamoru: saa, minna... ichi ni san... Inazuma Fairy Tale!

All: this is the most gaje and WORSE place in the world! ja, mata ashita na!

Fuyuri: Mamoru! itu kata-kataku!

IE-chara: udah ah... bubar yuk...

Fuyuri: Oi! chotto! chotto!

Review?


	7. Haruna si Jidat Lebar

Summary: sebuah fict gaje berisikan legenda dan dongeng-dongeng yang diperankan oleh para character inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go. My first fict for this fandome

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go hanya milik level 5

Warning: gaje, typo, genre yang tidak bermutu, alur yang tak menentu

Note: A request chapter from **Megumare Hikaru**-senpai and for today's special day, Mother's Day

.

.

.

Chapter 7:

Haruna si Jidat Lebar

.

Diambil dari dongeng Si Tanduk Panjang

.

.

Makasih makasih eh, maksudnya mukashi mukashi, di sebuah desa kecil di pulau terpencil, yang tidak pernah diganggu oleh tangan jahil, tapi ternyata penduduknya orang jahil, tepatnya didaerah Batak, Sumatera Utara, Sumatera, Indonesia. (lengkap banget ==u)

Hiduplah keluarga yang sangat mlarat. Bahkan saking mlaratnya keluarga itu, tiap hari ia harus memohon (baca: memalak) ke tetangga sebelah agar diberi makanan.

Keluarga ini terdiri dari 3 anggota keluarga yaitu, sang bapak gaje yang bernama Endou Mamoru, sang ibu yang SANGAT pandai memasak dan bernama Raimon Natsumi, dan anak pertama yang sungguh sedeng yang bernama Kidou Yuuto

Kidou sangat disayang oleh bapak dan ibu gajenya itu, akan tetapi segalanya terus berubah setelah dibuatnya fict ini. Hanya Author, penulis dari fict ini yang dapat menghentikannya (tunggu, kenapa jadi tentang Author?)

* * *

Renovation...

* * *

Suatu hari, keluarga ini sangat menginginkan seorang anak perempuan. Karena keinginannya yang tak terkira, Setiap hari dia terus menyembah Author (musryik woi!), mandi bunga bangkai 7 rupa, jingkrak-jingkrak, pake pelet, dan terus berdoa semoga tuhan mengabulkan permohonan maaf (?) mereka karena tak dapat hadir di hari pernikahan sepupunya Author (?). Tak lupa juga mereka ketawa-ketiwi sendiri sambil berperang kuah bersama. Ya, itulah keluarga gaje paling sedeng yang pernah Author buat.

"Ya tuhan, tolong beri aku anak secantik Angelina Joely, seputih Kiyama Hiroto (Hiroto itu terlalu putih, malah pucat kayak mayat), setinggi jerapah, setomboy Author (oi, oi!), berambut bagus sebagus Aphrodi, sepinter Kidou Yuuto, dan pinter masak sepinter Kino Aki, terus-

Doa gaje yang terus dilontarkan sang bapak gaje yang menderita kekurusan yang terus melanda sebab makanan SUPER enak dari sang istri itu, terhenti dengan ucapan sewot milik sang istri yang nauzubile killer itu.

"Pak, doanya gak usah berlebihan! gak usah yang pake pinter masak, ane kan juga jago masak." ujar Natsumi dengan sombongnya sambil mendekati suaminya yang masih komat-kamit gaje.

Dalam hati yang paling dalam sampe mendekati tempat cairan empedu dihasilkan, Kidou yang nonton adegan emak-bapak gajenya itu cuma bisa sweatdrop, dan terus berkomat-kamit ria berharap semua doa gaje bapaknya itu terkabulkan.

Tak lama setelah menonton perdebatan emak-bapak yang gak ada intinya dan penuh dengan kuah itu, muncul dua orang gaje dari cerobong asap didekat mereka

Dapat kita lihat kembali...

astaghfirullah hal adzim, allahu akbar, nauzubile, emakku mencari kapak (?), cabut bulu hidung gratis 3 buah (?), rumah pak Umar penuh dengan cacing ceria (?), ada naga nyari lobang (?), kuntilanak goyang gotik (?), wandaba jadi cowok keren (?)!

KENAPA SI DUO PENYIHIR EDAN ITU MUNCUL LAGI EMAK!?

"Hohoho, selamat hari raya idul fitri!" ujar kedua penyihir itu, Daisuke dan Kirino

.

.

.

"Salah naskah dan udah lewat! bentar lagi itu natal!" teriak kesal satu keluarga itu setelah terdiam mendengar ucapan duo penyihir gaje itu

* * *

Mari kita skip...

* * *

"K-k-k-kalian siapa!?" teriak gaje satu keluarga itu mengalahkan suara toa masjid yang berjarak sekitar 100 m dari rumah Author.

"Perkenalkan! kami Trio Rumus Fisika!" ucap Alpha, Beta dan Gamma sambil bergaya layaknya power ranger.

.

.

.

Tik! tik! bunyi jangkrik, diatas genteng! (salah lagu woy!)

.

.

Cangcimen, mas. Cangcimen, cangcimen! CANGCIMEN WOY! *plakk!

.

.

Lho... salah orang ya? maaf, mari kita ulang

* * *

"K-k-k-kalian siapa!?" teriak gaje satu keluarga itu mengalahkan suara toa masjid yang berjarak sekitar 100 m dari rumah Author.

"Kami penyihir dari kisah Shirou White (kenapa pake acara diungkit-ungkit lagi seh!?). Aku Endou Daisuke, dan cewek manis ini Kirino Ranmaru." jelas sang kakek gaje itu.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Daisuke sukses mendapat tonjokan, injakan, cekikan, dll dari Kirino yang tak terima dipanggil CEWEK MANIS, sekali saya katakan, CEWEK MANIS! dengar pemirsa? CEWEK MANIS! perlu sekali lagi? CE- *Author keburu dibunuh Kirino*

"Maaf, Daisuke-san, saya itu COWOK." terang Kirino sambil memepertebalkan kata "cowok".

"Oh, iya cowok."

Keluarga Kidou kebingungan dengan ucapan duo pernyihir gaje itu.

"Ano... kalian sebenarnya mau ngapain kesini?" tanya Mamoru yang rada sweatdrop.

"Kenapa ya? Entahlah, aku pun bimbang. Yaudah ane pamit dulu ye, jaa~" ujar Ranmaru sebelum meninggalkan keluarga Kidou.

.

.

.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti para karakter disini.

Dengan cepat Natsumi mengeluarkan Hp kesayangannya.

"Halo, RSJ? Saya merasa kami semua sudah gila, bisa jemput kami di rumah saya? hah? alamatnya? di rumah saya kan, kok mas gak tahu sih? tempat saya tinggal? KAN SAYA SUDAH BILANG, DI RUMAH SAYA! MAS BUDEK GAK SEH!?" teriak Natsumi yang mulai stress sambil langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Bu, masnya tadi minta alamat kita supaya bisa dijemput, bukan nanya ini rumah milik siapa." jelas Kidou sambil sweatdrop.

Natsumi yang masih kebingungan kembali menceramahi Kidou dengan ceramah yang sebenarnya tak bermutu

* * *

Waktu terus berlalu dengan didampingi dengan kegajean, keababilan, kehancuran dunia yang disebabkan oleh Author yang selalu mengganggu jalan cerita ini, dan tentunya masih banyak lagi.

Seminggu kemudian, hari sungguh menyenangkan tiba di fict ini.

Keluarga Kidou akan melaksanakan lomba gotik berjamaah eh, maksudnya mereka akan mendapatkan seorang penerus garis keturunan keluarga itu.

Mereka sangat bahagia dengan kedatangan anak bawang (?) baru itu.

* * *

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, tahun berganti tahun, abad berganti abad...

Sang putri tercinta itu tak kunjung datang dan para chara di fict ini udah keburu jadi fosil.

.

.

.

Mari kita pindah sesi~

* * *

Kelahiran sang putri yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu, akhirnya tiba juga~

Bilang apa pemirsa? ALHAMDU!

LILLAH~ (pemirsanya mau aja ngikutin Author yang membawa aliran sesat)

Putri itu sungguh jelita, berambut indah, pandai memasak dan pinter (padahal baru lahir lho...)

Hal ini sampe membuat Mamoru dan Kidou sujud syukur ke Author karena sudah mengkaruniakan (?) character yang bagus untuk mereka.

Tapi, banyak juga orang yang membencinya, kenapa?

Itu disebabkan karena gadis itu, Haruna, memiliki jidat yang begitu lebar layaknya ikan lohan.

Saking lebarnya jidatnya, Haruna sampe memiliki mata yang begitu sipit.

Banyak orang yang mengira Haruna itu sebenernya anak keturunan China, tapi melihat keadaan keluarganya yang pada berkulit hitam itu, membuat orang-orang tak percaya kalo Haruna itu beneran anak dari keluarga Kidou.

* * *

Suatu hari~ Haruna kecil dengan nakalnya mengambil google kesayangan Kidou dan menyebabkan kejar-kejaran yang begitu aneh terjadi.

Haruna yang cuma bisa berlari secepat 10 km/jam, terus-menerus lolos dari jebakan betmen (?) yang Kidou lakukan sambil berlari secepat 180 km/jam.

Ditengah sedang berlari, Haruna terpeleset dan sempat salto diudara sejenak dan terjatuh tepat kedalam peti yang akan dihanyutkan di sungai.

Tiba-tiba peti itu terhanyut ke sungai. Kidou yang masih tidak terima dengan kepergian haruna yang masih membawa google-nya, terus mengikuti Haruna dengan es moni yang masih tinggi (padahal sering marah itu bisa bikin tambah tua lho)

Tengah sedang berlari, Kidou merasa jubah yang ia gunakan sangat mengganggu acara kejar-mengejarnya.

Dan karena Haruna menangis dengan begitu kencang sampe bikin telinga Author dan para kru jadi budek, Kidou langsung melempar jubahnya ke peti adeknya.

"Oi adek! bisa diem dikit gak sih!? suara lu tuh fals! ngerti dikit dong, kalo gue budek mau tanggung jawab!?" teriak Kidou kesal sambil melempar jubahnya

Dapat disyukuri jubah itu sampe dengan selamat ke Haruna dan sukses membuat Haruna berhenti nangis.

* * *

Kidou terus-menerus mengikuti arah peti gaje itu. Sesekali ia bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang sungguh fals itu. Sesekali pula ia gangnam styles sambil berjalan, gotik sambil muterin kepala, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Sepaket bunga bangkaiiiiiiii... aiiii... aiiii... kuberikan kepadamu, di malam ini. Begadang jangan begadang, Chibi, chibi, chibi, oh hahahaha. Mana dimana adekku tak sayang~ adekku tak sayang, ada didalam peti~" Kidou terus mengumandangkan lagu gaje itu sambil terus asyik gotik dan goyang patah-patah.

Dan gara-gara lagu milik Kidou itu, sukses membuat Haruna balik nangis-nangis sambil dugeman (?)

Kidou yang merasa terusik dengan tangisan gaje adeknya itu yang sangat mengganggu jalan lagu yang ia nyanyikan, langsung melempar roti yang dia beli tadi pagi di warung emperan sungai.

"Kalo gak terima sama suara gue, ngomong aja langsung kenapa!?" teriak kesal Kidou lagi

Sekali lagi roti itu masuk dengan selamat ke peti yang membawa adek tak sayangnya itu.

Sasuga Kidou, seharusnya dia jadi pitcher aja~ (kenapa malah jadi baseball gini?)

Dan pastinya berhasil pula membuat tangisan Haruna yang layaknya badai, mereda dengan mulus.

Kejadian seperti ini terus-menerus terjadi dengan begitu lancar dan selamat pastinya~

* * *

7 tahun kemudian, peti itu menyingkir ke tepi sungai.

Kidou yang masih mengikuti peti itu, kini sudah berjalan sambil membungkuk dan menggunakan sebuah tongkat sebagai pembantunya untuk berjalan

Dari peti itu, keluarlah seorang atau lebih tepatnya sebuah, dan jangan lupakan untuk menggunakan kata seberkas dan juga kata see- (Authooooorrrr! diem lu!)

JENG JERENG JENG!

Tiba-tiba dari peti itu, keluarlah...

Trio Rumus Fisika (?) yang sekarang pindah profesi jadi juru gotik dan dugem *plakk!

.

.

maaf, ane khilaf... mari kita ulang...

JENG JERENG JENG!

Tiba-tiba dari peti itu, keluarlah...

Haruna Otonashi lengkap dengan seragam Raimon yang entah dapet darimana dan jidat yang tidak lebar lagi.

Kidou langsung kaget dan mendekati Haruna.

"Haruna! balikin google gue!" ujar Kidou sambil berlari mendekati Haruna yang masih melongo.

Haruna yang gak ngerti apa-apa cuma bisa memberikan google milik Kidou. Setelah mendapatkan kembali google-nya, Kidou menjewer Haruna sambil menariknya pulang

* * *

Sesampai didesa, Kidou dan Haruna langsung dikerubutin semut eh, maksudnya penduduk desa yang ternyata sudah lama menyari mereka.

Mereka langsung mengatakan kalau orang tua mereka menanti kedatangan mereka berdua.

Sesampai dirumah, Natsumi langsung memeluk tubuh kecil kedua anak badung itu yang kabur sampe 7 tahun lebih~

Setelah asyik meluk, Natsumi langsung memukuli kedua sodara itu dengan sapu lidi kesayangannya~ Keluarga yang begitu harmonis~

"Kemana saja kalian selama beberapa tahun ini hah!? dasar anak badung! kemari kau!" teriak Natsumi sambil mengejar kedua anaknya yang sudah kabur.

Sedangkan Mamoru yang masih kurus, cuma bisa minum teh sambil memandangi anggota keluarga yang lain dan pedekate sama Kuntilanak penghuni rumah itu juga.

Dan itulah kisah dari Haruna si Jidat Lebar

~OWARI~

* * *

Behind Scene:

Fuyuri: arigatou gozaimasu to ochikaresama minna... ^^u

Tenma: akhirnya ch ini selesai juga, kira-kira mau dibikin sampe ch berapa Fuyu-san?

Fuyuri: sebenarnya saya masih mau bikin lebih banyak tapi berhubung saya banyak dapet request sama game saya, jadinya sekitar chapter 12 atau 13 itu chapter akhir.

Shindou: berarti, ini sudah hampir akhir ya~ syukurlah~

Taiyou: kalo begitu, apa Fuyu-san mau langsung ngasih tahu judul-judul chapter sampe 12?

Fuyuri: kalo ada yang mau sih, boleh-boleh aja~

Chara IE: onegashimassu!

Fuyuri: ... kalian segitu pingin tahu ya siapa si orang yang gak dapet nasib baik itu? hmm, gak ah, nanti jadi gak seru~

Haruna: ngomong-ngomong, hari ini hari ibu kan?

Mamoru: iya lho, sudah pada kasih hadiah dan ucapan selamat hari ibu belum?

Fuyuri: sudah dums~ tapi aku gak bikin kado, paling sisipan kasih sayang diakhir kisah ini~

Kidou: yang Natsumi mukul kami atau Natsumi meluk kami?

Fuyuri: yang meluk aja, itu artinya... seberapa buruknya dirimu, seorang ibu tidak akan pernah menghilangkan rasa kasih sayangnya kepada kita, anaknya. Yah, sekitar itulah artinya~

Kirino: Author kok bisa ngomong gitu sih? hiks, lumayan lho... *nangis bombay*

Fuyuri: mau numpang nangis di bahuku? (nyari kesempatan didalam behind scene)

Kirino: gak ah, aku maunya sama Shindou atau Kariya aja...

Yukimura: daripada itu, mari kita bacakan judul chapter berikutnya~

Aphrodi: jikai, Sleeping Banci... Author... kok disini ada tulisan tokoh utama diperankan oleh Aphrodi?

Fuyuri: itu artinya, tokoh utamanya kamu Terumi-kun~ tetap semangat ya, nanti pangeran kubuat, bakalan bagus deh~ oh ya minna-san, sekali lagi maaf kalo ch satu ini tidak lucu seperti ch sebelumnya, soalnya Yu entah kenapa semangat bikin pas ada hari spesial gini jadinya ide humor yangkeluar beberapa hari sebelum ini sudah keburu hilang, sekali lagi gomen-ne

Aphrodi: a-a-aku akan semangat!

IE chara yang lain: 'Aphrodi gak tahu ya kalo Author itu sering bohong?' *ngebatin*

Fuyuri: jaa, minna ayo kembali dengan slogan kita... yosh, Ich, ni, san! Inazuma Fairy Tale!

All: this is the most gaje and WORST place in the world

Fuyuri: kok "worst"-nya dipertebal sih?

IE-chara: itu artinya, FICTMU INI ANCUR BANGET! yaudah, jaa, mata ne minna~

Fuyuri: jaa, naa~

Review?


	8. Sleeping Banci

Summary: sebuah fict gaje berisikan legenda dan dongeng-dongeng yang diperankan oleh para character inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go. My first fict for this fandome

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go hanya milik level 5

Warning: gaje, typo, genre yang tidak bermutu, alur yang tak menentu

Note: For special day, New Year Eve Day.

.

.

.

Chapter 8:

Sleeping Banci

.

Diambil dari dongeng Sleeping Beauty

.

.

* * *

Daaaahhhhuuuulllluuuuu kkkkkkaaaalllllaaaaaa~

Disebuah kerajaan nan jauh di mato, hiduplah sepasang raja dan ratu yang sudah peot.

Sang raja adalah KiyamaT HirotoNGKOL *ditendang Hiroto*. Hiroto merupakan raja yang paling tak bertanggung jawab. Setiap hari, tugasnya sebagai raja selalu saja dikerjakan oleh istrinya tercinta. Tapi, walaupun ia tidak memimpin kerajaan, Hiroto juga tak pernah mengurus rumahnya yang kayak Gua Hira itu. (perasaan seorang raja tinggal di istana deh).

Sedangkan sang ratu yang cantik jelita CETAR MEMBAHANA! ULALALA! bernama MidorikaYANG RyuujiN *ditebas Midorikawa*. Dulu, Midorikawa itu adalah seorang pelayan seksi eh, tukang pijit refleksi, tapi semenjak Midorikawa berobat ke klinik Tong Fang, sukses dia memaksa Author mengubahnya menjadi ratu *plakk!* (author malah promosi). Midorikawa mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau walaupun tak dapat mengalahkan keindahan rambut Aphrodi yang mewah sih...

Mari lupakan perkenalan yang takkan pernah bermutu itu.

* * *

Suatu ketika, keluarga kerajaan mendapatkan seorang penerus keturunannya. Karena hal itu, Author diundang makan-makan di kerajaan. (eh? Salah!)

Karena kebahagiaannya yang tak terkira, HirotoNGKOL dan MidorikaYANG *Author dibunuh* mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan. Yah, katanya sih asalkan udah semacam syukuran saja sudah cukup.

Tentunya dia mengundang lebih dari 1000 orang untuk datang ke pestanya yang... katanya tadi kecil-kecilan... ==u

Pelit-pelit eh, peri-peri pun juga ikut diundang. Akan tetapi, diantara semua peri yang diundang. Ada seorang peri yang selalu bermain kotor, karena ia adalah bintang iklan Rinso.

Peri yang tak diundang ini... kita panggil saja Kirino...

"Ada apa, tor?" Kirino bertanya saat namanya tiba-tiba dikumandangkan oleh narator.

Bukannya menjawab dengan kata-kata, Narator langsung menendang Kirino keluar, membuat yang ditendang tadi menjadi begitu kesal.

* * *

Kirino merasa tak puas karena tidak diundang ke pesta Hiroto dan ngambek layaknya anak kecil.

"Apapun yang terjadi! Pokoknya aku mau ikut ke pesta itu! titik! gak pake koma, tanda seru, tanda tanya, dan tanda-tanda kelahiran lainnya!" Kirino berteriak didepan penjaga yang sedari tadi menahannya agar ia tidak dapat ikut serta dalam acara makan-makan itu.

"Maaf nek eh, neng... tapi Raja tidak membiarkan kami untuk membiarkan anda masuk." Taiyou, sang penjaga, terus menerus menahan Kirino yang dari tadi memaksakan untuk masuk

Kirino semakin kesal dibuatnya semenjak ia dipanggil nek dan neng. Jelas-jelas Kirino kita yang cantik ini adalah cowok.

"Pokoknya minggir! gue mau masuk!" Kirino kembali membentak.

"Eh, eh, eh! gak boleh! siapa bilang lu boleh masuk!?"

"Cepat minggir! Taiyou, lu kan masih punya utang sama gue! Udah, cepat minggir sana!"

"Apa hubungannya hutang sama minggir, **MBAK**!?"

Amarah Kirin (baca: Jerapah) kita tercintrong kembali memuncak.

"Minggir gak? pokoknya kalo kalian gak minggir, nanti aku pergi lho!" Kirino kembali mengancam sang penjaga.

"Kalo mau pergi silahkan saja." Penjaga hanya merespon dengan santai sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda mengusir.

Kirino kembali geram dan langsung menendang Taiyou beserta pintu dihadapannya.

Semua mata tertuju kepada Kirino.

'Buset, kok pada mandangin gue gitu sih? Emangnya gue segitu cakepnya ya?' batin Kirino dengan begitu narsisnya.

"S-s-siapa kau!?" salah satu pengunjung menanyakan Kirino sambil tergugup.

Otak narsis Kirino kembali berfungsi. Diputarnya kembali penggiling daging eh, roda gigiT diotaknya.

"Perkenalkan pemirsa yang sedang baca, yang sedang ada di alam fict ini... ane artis paling cakep sejagat raya, paling slim, paling CETAR MEMBAHANA! SYALALA! ULALALA! nama ane... MayaT LunaK... Tapi sering dipanggil Kirino sama anak-anak cebol di InaIre." Kirino mengucapkannya dengan begitu narsis hingga membuat para penonton tercengang.

Kirino yang asyik bergaya alay, akhirnya diketawain oleh salah satu tamu kita tercinta, KariAyaM MasakiN *dilempar Masaki dari lantai 30*

"Hahaha, muka ancur gitu artis terkenal di fict? jangan ngimpi deh!" Masaki berteriak dengan volume yang begitu kencang.

Kirino kembali garam eh, geram. Sekarang topik berubah menjadi kejar-kejaran antara KiriMasa.

* * *

Jauh di sudut ruangan yang sempit itu, 3 orang peri sedang tersenyum. Mereka bertekad untuk memberikan bayi baru itu sebuah hadiah.

Akane, penyihir dengan gaun merah maju kedepan sejenak. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengucapkan permohonannya.

"Hadiah dariku bakalan, ntuh bayi jadinya cantik banget! Mengalahkan kecantikannya miss universe 2100 deh pokoknya! Tapi, walaupun secantik itu, tetap tidak bisa memikat hatinya Shin-sama deh pokoknya." Akane melontarkan permohonannya sambil memejamkan matanya.

2 peri lainnya bersweatdrop melihat tingkah temannya.

"Kalau begitu... hadiah dariku, ntuh bayi rambutnya bagus dan jago olah raga aja kali ya..." Midori, peri bergaun hijau, mengajukan doanya sembari tersenyum dari pinggiran.

Sesaat sebelum Aoi, peri terakhir, menyebutkan permohonannya, Kirino langsung memecahkan keheningan.

"Sudah cukup! Kalian terus-menerus merasakan kesenangan, sedangkan aku... hiks, masih perjaka (lho?) eh, salah! sedangkan aku malah disuruh metikin jengkol dikebon belakang bareng sama ulat daun. Sebagai hadiah dari tindakan kalian, kudoakan kalo ntuh bayi pas umurnya 16 tahun bakalan mati gara-gara keselek jengkol pas lagi nangkring di emperan jalan!" Kirino yang sudah bonyok-bonyok karena sempat berantem sama Masaki, langsung melontarkan permohonannya.

Semua tamu kaget, begitu pula dengan narator dan raja dan ratu, sedangkan Author malah dangdutan.

Aoi yang awalnya berdoa agar ntuh anak bakalan narsis dan alay, langsung mengubah permohonannya.

"Pas keselek jengkol, gak jadi mati tapi jadinya cuma tepar." Aoi langsung melontar permohonannya setelah Kirino ber-devil laugh (walaupun kesannya kayak orang batuk ketawa) dan meninggalkan alam fict ini (untuk sementara. Kirino: aww, man...)

* * *

Berkat doa Aoi, setidaknya bayi itu tidak akan mati ditangan Jerapah a.k.a Kirin.

Semenjak kejadian itu... bayi itu dibesarkan oleh ketiga peri dan diberi nama Sutiyem tapi sering dipanggil Aphrodi saat pagi dan Afuro Terumi saat malam (halah, sama-sama namanya kok)

"Sutiyem! beliin nenek rokok diwarungnya mbok sumo di hutan dong!" Midori yang pura-pura jadi nenek Aphrodi berteriak sembari menyuruh pemuda cantik berumur 15 tahun itu.

"Ih, udah peot aja masih suka nyuruh-nyuruh..." Aphrodi menjawab permintaan nenek jadi-jadiannya dengan begitu dingin.

Midori semakin kesal dan mengusir Aphrodi akan pergi ke hutan sembari melempar kaus kaki kesayangannya.

"Cepat beli!" teriak Midori dengan begitu kesal sambil mengusir jauh-jauh anak alay itu dengan kaus kakinya.

Akane yang menyamar menjadi seorang gadis muda dan Aoi yang pura-pura menjadi emaknya Aphrodi langsung menghampiri Midori yang sedang kesal.

"Apa Su- eh, Aphrodi sudah pergi?" Akane langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi.

Midori mengangguk sambil memberi jempol.

"Itu artinya... WAKTUNYA PESTA! SIAPKAN TEH SEGALON KITA PESTA BERTIGA!" Aoi berteriak gembira sembari lompat-lompat gaje.

#TUNG! tapi tindakan mereka terhenti saat Author muncul tanpa diundang sambil memukul kepala Aoi dengan panci emaknya Author.

"Salah skrip, yang bener tuh ngebikin pesta ultah buat Terumi..." Author mengucapkannya dengan begitu kesal

Ketiga manager langsung meminta maaf dan mengikuti skrip dengan benar (walaupun sering menggerutu saat mengerjakannya sih)

* * *

Aphrodi berjalan dengan kesal sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol kena kaus kaki tadi.

Ia terus mencibir kesal. Tapi, tengah sedang berjalan, ia bertemu dengan pangerannya tercintrong yang sedang mengajarkan... hissatsu technic!? emngnya ini lagi maen sepak bola!?

"Eternal Blizzard! nah, sekitarnya begitu cara melakukan hissatsu technic. Nah, mulai dari musang! lakukan hissatsu terbaikmu!" sang pangeran menyuruh para hewan yang berbaris untuk melakukan hissatsu technic-nya.

Aphrodi hanya bisa cengo melihatnya, sedangkan Author muncul sambil membawa panci dan memukulkannya ke pangeran itu.

"Shirou! Udah gue bilang berulang kali, bukan ngajarin hewan-hewan caranya sepak bola! tapi nyanyi bareng hewan-hewan! Ngerti gak?" Author kembali berteriak gaje.

"Tapi yang seharusnya nyanyi itu si Aphrodi... hiks... menurut cerita aslinya kan aku yng tiba-tiba nemuin dia... " Shirou terisak sembari mengelus kepla benjolnya dengan perlahan.

Tapi, berkat bantahan yang sudah terlanjut di lontarkan oleh Shirou, Author kembali memukulkan pancinya dengan mulus ke kepala chara fave-nya.

Aphrodi langsung sweatdrop pangkat dua melihat adegan Author marah-marah layaknya emak-emak.

* * *

"Umm... apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Aphrodi bertanya dengan begitu sok kenal.

"Hmm, kenapa ya? ih kamu kepo deh, nanya-nanya..." ucap Shirou dengan alay.

.

.

.

Hening...

"A-apa?" Aphrodi gelagapan mendengar ucapan Shirou

"Haha, bercanda kok. Aku lagi disuruh Author nangkring disini sambil makan jengkol dan pare dan kayaknya... aku nemuin tuan putri buat hati aku deh." Shirou berusaha untuk menggombal ria.

"Oh, kalo gitu anda salah orang... jelas-jelas ane cowok kok, udah ya ane disuruh beli rokok di hutan." Aphrodi hanya menjawab dengan begitu cuek dan meninggalkan Shirou.

Tapi, Shirou menahan tangannya yang akan pergi. Membuat fict ini benar-benar mirip seperti adegan di sinetron Indonesia yang alay itu.

"Tunggu! sesuai skrip lu harus ngedengerin lagu gue dulu!" Shirou mengingatkan.

"Yang Ice Road? gue udah denger beberapa kali, gak perlu deh..." Aphrodi menolak dengan begitu dingin.

Tapi Shirou tetap mengikuti skrip. Ia langsung menyanyikan lagunya tadi.

_Kenapa ilerku keluar setiap ngeliat kamu... _(kenapa tanya aku?)

_Selalu merinding badanku setiap kau pelototin aku... _(mungkin dia mantan preman)

_Kenapa tingkahku kayak robot kurang reot setiap diliat kamu... _(mungkin salah pake baju)

_Kenapa-_

Shirou tidak melanjutkan lagunya karena sosok Aphrodi sudah terlihat jijik melihat Shirou.

"Oi, oi... gue udah bilang kan? gue itu co-wok! ngerti kagak!?" Aphrodi langsung melontarkan pertanyaannya dengan begitu kesal.

Shirou tetap tidak mau menyerah berhubung baru kali ini dia dapat peran yang LUMAYAN waras.

"Aphrodi, cinta tidak mengenal status! mau kamu udah punya suami, mau kamu cowok, mau kamu udah punya anak atau pun pacar! aku tidak peduli! tapi, kalau aku didatangi oleh suami atau pacarmu, aku kabur..." Shirou menjelaskannya dengan begitu dramatis (Dramatis mode: ON sampai peringatan selanjutnya. Silahkan bayangkan kejadian ini versi drama alay)

Aphrodi nampak terkesan dengan ucapan Shirou. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata Shirou yang nampak ngantuk itu. (End of Dramatis mode)

"Maaf, aku gak tertarik sama sekali..." Ujar Aphrodi tambah dingin dan langsung meninggalkan Shirou.

#GUBRAK! Shirou yang menyangka kalau adegan itu akan berhasil langsung terjatuh kaget saat mendengar jawaban Aphrodi.

"Pokoknya kamu belum boleh pergi sebelum kamu jatuh cintrong sama aku! Kalo kamu belum jatuh cinta, aku bakalan pergi!"

Aphrodi tidak memperdulikan Shirou dan asyik bersiul.

"Sudah cukup! Aku pergi! Pergi! Cepat Pergi!" teriak Shirou yang awalnya berniat untuk pergi malah mengubahnya menjadi pengusiran?

"Yaudah kalo kamu nyuruh aku pergi..." Aphrodi langsung pergi meninggalkan Shirou sendirian.

Shirou tercengang dan langsung pergi meninggalkan alam fanfict. Dan tentunya tak lupa untuk mengutuk Author karena sudah menyengsarakan chara fave-nya sendiri.

* * *

Dan kisah kita kembali dimulai kembali dengan perjalanan Aphrodi mencari kitab suci di barat eh, itu mah kisahnya Sun Go Kong, maksud ane, cerita kita dimulai lagi saat Aphrodi tengah mencari warung mbok sumo.

Dengan cepat Aphrodi langsung menyelesaikan tugasnya.

'Kalau pangerannya Shirou... itu berarti nanti setidaknya gue dibangunin sama orang yang keren. Yah, lumayan lah... daripada dibangunin sama Kidou atau Fudou. Ah, amit-amit mak...' Aphrodi membatin sambil bergetar-getar kayak orang kejijikan dengan sesuatu.

Mbok Sumo sweatdrop melihat tubuh Aphrodi yang sedari tadi bergetar-getar.

* * *

Tengah sedang berjalan...Aphrodi melihat sebuah jengkol yang terlihat matang.

"Wuih! lumayan nih jengkol... eh, iya katanya pak ustad kalo mau makan harus duduk, makan pake tangan kanan, dan baca basmalah sebelum makan. Yaudah deh, _bismillahi rahmanirahim._" Ia langsung mengambilnya dan melahapnya dengan begitu semangat, tentunya tak lupa untuk duduk sebentar di emperaan jalan raya (?) itu.

Tiba-tiba ia tersedak dan tepar dalam jangka waktu singkat.

Kirino kembali muncul tiba-tiba disamping Aphrodi sambil sedikit mendorong tangan Aphrodi, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa sosok dihadapannya sudah mati.

Dan langsung ber-evil laugh ria sambil ditemani dengan background api yang bekobaran.

"Akhirnya kau mati juga, Pangeran Afuro! muahahahaha!" Kirino asyik ber-evil laugh sembari berteriak gaje

"Gak juga, ane masih hidup kok. Nih liat, masih sehat wal afiat! Naskahnya Author kan gak beneran... mana mungkin ane tepar seka-

Aphrodi tidak melanjutkan ceramahnya karena tiba-tiba dibelakangnya ada Author yang membuatnya pingsan.

Jerapah dan Author langsung saling memberi jempol antar satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka bekerja sama.

* * *

Aphrodi langsung dibawa ke sebuah menara yang begitu tinggi sampai mengalahkan ketinggian menara eiffel, gak tahu siapa yang berhasil ngangkatin ntuh anak.

Sedangkan para peri yang sedang menunggu kedatangan gadis jejadian itu, sekarang tengah asyik bernyanyi ria menghilangkan bosan menunggu sosok gadis jejadian itu.

"Terlena~ kuterlena~ Ayah, dengarkanlah~ aku ingin makan~ walau tanpa ada Aphrodi! Akh! gue laper nih! kita pesta sendiri aja yok!" Midori langsung berteriak kesal setelah menunggu kedatangan Aphrodi yang tak kunjung datang.

"Ci ci cuit! post hari ini, nek!" tukang post kita tercintrong, Tsurugi Kyousuke, langsung berteriak menunggu kehadiran si pemilik rumah untuk datang kedepan.

Akane langsung berlari kedepan dan menerima pemberitahuan dari Tsurugi.

"OH MAI GAT! SERIUS LU!?"

Aoi dan Midori langsung sontak kaget mendengar teriakan gaje Akane.

"Aka! apa yang terjadi!?" Aoi bertanya dengan begitu gugup lengkap pake acara bawa-bawa panci.

"Katanya hari ini supermarket lagi buka diskon besar-besaran... jadi mendingan kita shoppingan sekarang." Akane langsung menjelaskannya dengan mata yang begitu berbinar-binar.

#GUBRAK! Midori dan Aoi terjatuh mendengar jawaban dari Akane. Mereka kembali masuk kedalam rumah mereka

"EKH!? SERIUS!? MASA SIH!? GAK SALAH ORANG KAN!? MINNA, CEPAT SINI!" Akane kembali berteriak. Kali ini teriakannya tidak membuat peri lainnya penasaran.

Sesaat namanya dipanggil, mereka langsung berjalan mendekati pintu depan.

"Apa?" Midori bertanya dengan begitu singkat.

"Aphrodi dibawa kabur oleh Jerapah ke menara yang begitu tinggi." Akane kali ini menjelaskannya dengan wajah takut-takut.

Mereka berpikir bersama begitu pula dengan Tsurugi yang sok-sokan ikut-ikutan berpikir.

"Sepertinya kita butuh kingkong deh..." Tsurugi langsung menganjurkannya pada ketiga manager.

Manager-tachi kebingungan mendengar ucapan stiker beraksen ekor itu.

"Buat apa? kita kan gak syuting film tarzan atau semacamnya." Aoi bertanya dengan begitu singkatnya.

"Soalnya, ada film barat yang ceritanya seorang cewek dibawa oleh kingkong keatas menara, tapi pada akhirannya cewek itu diturunin lagi kebawah sama ntuh kingkong." Tsurugi asyik bercerita ria dan hanya ditanggapi dengan oh ria milik ketiga peri.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong... buat apa elo ikutan mikir bareng kami!? elo kan cuma disuruh nganterin surat doang, ntut!"

"Kan lumayan, soalnya kalo di InaIre, LEVEL-5 kagak ngasih gue izin buat gosip kayak gini. Jadi ini lumayan." Jawab Tsurugi sembari mengacungkan jempol.

Ketiga manager ber-sweatdrop dan melempar sepatu mereka, mengusir tukang post alay itu. Tsurugi emang alay... ==u

* * *

Dan, petualangan kembali dimulai dengan kisah ketiga peri yang berkeliling dunia mencari kingkong untuk menyelamatkan Aphrodi.

Tengah sedang berjalan... akhirnya mereka menemukan orang yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang ia cari... Kingkong...

Tunggu, katanya tadi orang? berarti, orang mirip kingkong gitu? penemuan baru nih!

Tapi, demi spoiler... maka namanya akan kusensor dengan nama pangeran...

* * *

Segala tantangan sudah mereka lalui. Sekarang yang perlu lakukan hanyalah bertahan di tantangan akhir, yaitu menyemprotkan cairan tinta ke musuh mereka eh, itu mah point ball atau paint ball ya? ah pokoknya itu lah!

Pangeran dan ketiga peri berhasil sampai di kamar putri. Tapi sesaat dijalan, Jerapah yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Gadis cantik nan jelita dengan rambut dikuncir twintail panjang dengan warna pirang, menghalangi mereka.

Mereka sempat kesusahan untuk mengalahkannya berhubung jerapah pake acara nendang bola dengan begitu kuatnya kearah pangeran dan trio peri.

Tapi, mereka berhasil menenangkan dan memenangkan pertandingan terakhir. Semua itu berkat pangeran tersebut memiliki hutang kepada Kirino. Oleh sebab itu, dia memanfaatkan saat-saat ini untuk mengecohkan Kirino dan membuatnya beralih topik.

* * *

"Gimana cara ngebanguninnya?" pangeran bertanya dengan begitu bingung.

Peri kebingungan... mereka baru ingat kalo mereka lupa untuk menambahkan cara untuk membangunkannya.

"Coba dibanting..." Akane menganjurkan dengan begitu polos.

Pangeran hanya melakukan apa yang diucapkan peri tersebut mulai dari membanting, menampar, menjatuhkannya ditangga, melemparnya dari lantai 2 dan masih banyak lagi.

"Oh, mungkin Author bakalan membolehkan kita menambahkan sedikit romance diakhiran... nah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau... dicium?" Aoi yang mulai kesambet sindrom romantisnya langsung menganjurkannya dengan begitu antusias.

#GULP! semuanya menelan ludah. Tidak disangka, IFT yang seharusnya penuh dengan humor sekarang malah menampilkan romance.

Tapi, tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba kan?

Pangeran langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Aphrodi.

Setelah sekitar berjarak 30 cm. Aphrodi terbangun karena terusik dengan bau yang begitu menyengat. Ia langsung kaget melihat sesosok monyet sedang berusaha menciumnya.

"Wua! PERVERT!" Aphrodi berteriak sambil meninju pangeran itu.

Dilihatnya kembali pangeran yang muncul dihadapannya.

"Eh, Lho? Someoka!? kok, lu yang jadi pangeran? bukannya seharusnya Shirou?" Aphrodi terkaget-kaget melihat sosok monyet tadi.

"Yah... habisnya ada film barat yang menceritakan seorang cewek yang diselamatin sama kingkong sih... jadinya kami tiru deh adegannya." Aoi menjelaskannya dengan begitu santai.

Aphrodi kembali kesal dan langsung pergi meninggalkan alam fict sembari mencibir kesal

"Dasar Author sialan, katanya pangerannya bagus, kok ini jadi Someoka sih!? gak terima banget nih! cukup aku mau pulang!" Aphrodi berteriak dengan begitu kesal meninggalkan semuanya yang sedang cengo..

Dan itulah akhir kisah dari pangeran yang tertidur gara-gara keselek jengkol.

~OWARI~

* * *

Behind Scene:

Fuyu: Ochikaresama minna-san~

IE-chara: Ah, Author oshisashiburi desu ne... met tahun baru ya~

Fuyu: hai' Makasih... tahun lalu banyak banget hal bagusnya...

Shirou: Benarkah? baguslah...

Fuyu: Tapi... saat aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke sekolah saat masuk tahun 2013, pelajaran pertama yang kuhadapi adalah pejaran yang paling kubenci... Bahasa Jawa... JENG JENG JENG

Taiyou: Ah, gak penting... selamat tahun baru reader-san... maaf, kalau ch 1 ini datengnya telat.

Kinako: Sebenarnya Author mau ngepostnya pas Ichi-Ni Ni-San Day tapi Author keasyikan download lagu sampe lupa kalo udah malem... begitu pula saat Author bertekad saat natal saja...

Fuyu: Aku bener-bener gak bisa fokus saat itu... hiks... huks...

Fey: Jaa, kita pindah ke sesi selanjutnya~

Fuyu: Oi, kecepatan pindahnya!

Tenma: Denger-denger, nih fict lumayan laku lho...

Fuyu: Benarkah!? *girang lagi*

Kirino: Itu mungkin karena karakter disini kece dan keren gak kayak Author yang jelek...

Fuyu: Yang merasa cantik harap pergi!

Aphrodi: Author! aku mau protes!

Fuyu: Iya, masnya yang cantik?

Aphrodi: Katamu pangerannya keren nan kece... kok jadinya Someoka!?

Hiroto: Kamu salah Aphrodi... coba liat dibagian agak atas... disitu pangerannya Shirou lho... terus dia minggat gara-gara kamu cuekin.

Fuyu: Tuh, denger katanya Hiroto-nii...

Tsurugi: Ke sesi selanjutnya...

Fuyu: Aku belum selesai!

Shindou: Oh, ch selanjutnya menarik...

Yukimura: Menarik? maksudnya ceritanya bisa narik gitu?

Fuyu: Bukan gitu! yah, mungkin bakalan lumayan sih kalo humorku lagi balik... itu cerita request-an dan ide dari temen sekolahku yang nama aslinya kembar dengan Tomoya...

Mamoru: Author disini juga?

Fuyu: Author wanna be... jadi dalam beberapa waktu kedepan dia bakalan jadi Author.

Someoka: Lanjut saja... inilah judulnya...

All: jikai... Lutung Someoka. Semoga dikarya selanjutnya masih banyak yang berminta untuk membaca.

Fuyuri: yosh, minna ikusho! ichi, ni san! Inazuma Fairy Tale!

All: this is the worst and gaje palce in the world! Jaa, mata ne~


	9. Lutung Someoka

Summary: sebuah fict gaje berisikan legenda dan dongeng-dongeng yang diperankan oleh para character inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go. My first fict for this fandome

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go hanya milik level 5

Warning: gaje, typo, genre yang tidak bermutu, alur yang tak menentu

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9:

Lutung Someoka

.

Diambil dari dongeng Lutung Kasarung

.

.

* * *

Endou Daisuke adalah seorang petapa genit. Dia hidup sebagai perjaka yang memiliki dua piring cantik hadiah sunlight. Kehidupannya sebagai raja sebenernya damai dan aman tapi...

.

.

.

Kok jadi gini sih intro-nya?

.

.

* * *

Mari kita ulang

* * *

Endou Daisuke adalah seorang raja yang sangat tua. Dia memiliki dua orang anak perempuan (?). Mereka tentunya memiliki nama, yang satu al4y, yang satu lagi 4lay *plakk! etto, maksud saya yang satu bernama Kirino Ranmaru dan yang satu lagi bernama Nishiki Ryouma.

Awalnya, Daisuke berencana untuk berhenti menjadi raja, dan berniat menjadi raja dangdut yang mengalahkan Rombang Indana yang sebenernya adalah raja rock (lho?). Tapi semenjak dia pergi ke klinik Tong Fang, dia tobat dan minat jadi ustad sehebat Ustad Monglana. Karena Daisuke mau jadi ustad yang hobi dangdut dan ngaji (lho?), dia pun berniat membuat Nishiki yang ehemmjelekehemm untuk menggantikannya sebagai raja gotik (?).

Mendengar keputusan alay ini, Kirino menjadi marah. Padahal semua orang tahu kalo sebenernya dia jauh lebih kece dari Ucok Mbahba, tapi kenapa harus Nishiki yang dipilih? penasaran lanjutannya tunggu setelah iklan yang satu ini. *plakk! (Oi! kita bukan syuting film gossip!)

* * *

"Pak! Bapak kok milihin anak keturunan monyet ini sih yang jadi ratu!? kan seharusnya yang jadi ratu itu ane yang jauh lebih kece, alay, hebat gotik, dll daripada cecungut yang gak ada cetar membahana ulalala-nya itu!" kata Kirino lengkap dengan gaya yang begitu gemulai melebihi kegemulaiannya pegulat (?).

"Eh! Anak jejadianku yang alay, cetar membahana syalala ulala dan apalah itu lanjutannya! elu minat ngejek gue ya!? pake acara ngomong anak keturunan monyet... lu ngatain gue monyet ya!? lagian percuma aje ye buat lu buat ngebujuk gue kayak gitu! denger ye, dibanding elu... Nishiki jauh lebih gila dan lebih hebat gotik dibanding elu!"

Namun, suka tidak suka, benci tidak benci, sudi tidak sudi, alay tidak alay (?), Author dan Daisuke tetap bersih cling dengan keputusannya untuk memilih memakai Shinzui dibanding Biore *plakk! (emangnya ini perbandingan sabun!?) maksud Author, mereka lebih memilih Nishiki yang begitu ehhemm untuk menjadi ratu (?) berikutnya.

Kirino pun kemudian menetapkan rencana jahat bersama tunangannya, ShindRouM TakutAN *plakk! maksudnya Shindou Takuto. Mereka pun merencanakan untuk mengadakan acara _Moss Univors _untuk dapat menentukan dan menjalankan rencana alaynya. Hanya dalam waktu tak lebih dari 1 menit, voting pun langsung mencapai lebih dari 100 suara.

* * *

"Dan suara terakhir diperoleh oleh... Nishiki!"

Mendengar ucapan MC alay itu, Nishiki langsung melompat gembira mendengar ucapan itu.

"Dengan begitu, pemenang _Moss Univors_ hari ini adalah Kirino yang memperoleh 99 suara!" Teriakan MC menggema membuat jatuh Nishiki dan Author yang mendengar hasil dari acara gak elit itu.

Perasaan sedih berkecamuk dalam hati Nishiki. Ia langsung berlari kearah kamarnya. Saking sedihnya aja, dia aja sampe ngegebuk-gebuk tempat tidurnya yang penuh dengan debu. Akibatnya kulit Nishiki pun menjadi buruk. Ada titik-titik hitam di seluruh wajahnya... gara-gara kena debu...

Keesokan harinya, begitu Nishiki melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, seluruh penghuni istana tertawa melihatnya. Membuat yang diketawain menjadi bingung dibuatnya.  
Begitu Nishiki melangkahkan kakinya di ruang tahta, Kirino kembali mengejek sodara jejadiannya dihadapan ayahanda-nya tercintrong.

"_Make up_ dari mana tuh? produk mbah dukun ya? monyet kayak gitu gak cucok jadi ratu (?) monyet kayak gitu mah harusnya ninggalin istana ini dan tinggal di hutan," kata Kirino tanpa berhenti ngakak.

"Iya deh, aku pergi! tapi setelah Kirino berhasil makan 500 cicak goreng, sate rumput, bakso kolang-kaling, dan 1000 sup paus!" ujar Nishiki dengan begitu kesal.

Tanpa banyak jawab, Kirino langsung melempar sepatu beralas tak rata itu tepat kemuka Nishiki yang begitu parah. Lemparan tersebut berhasil membawa pergi Nishiki dari istana itu.

"Lu kira nasi murah!? eh, maksud gue... lu kira gue sapi yang makannya gak henti-henti gitu!?" terdengar teriakan Kirino usai menghilangnya wujud Nishiki dari istana.

* * *

"Buset, tuh cewek alay minum oli Top *ne ya? lemparannya maut banget, jauh banget gue terlemparnya sampe ke hutan dangdut." Nishiki yang masih merasa kepalanya sakit mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan batu karang (?). Tak lama setelah itu, Author yang selalu alay dan gak bisa berhenti alay-nya muncul disamping Nishiki.

"Mas, tulisannya coba lagi... sini coba gue gosokin." ujar Author menawarkan.

Dengan cepat Nishiki langsung menepis tangan Author yang menawarkan bantuan.

"Lu kate palak gue plastik al*-al*!? pake acara digosok segala!" teiak Nishiki sembari melempar jauh Author yang sudah dengan seenak udel ngomong asal-asalan.

Tak lama setelah itu, muncul seekor monyet yang berhasil membuat _sweatdrop_ Author maupun chara disini.

"Etto... Author boleh numpang nanya?"

"I... ya?"

"Yang jadi monyetnya kok... gak pake kostum?"

"Soalnya... yang jadi monyetnya sama jelek sama monyet sih... malah lebih jelek."

Sekali lagi, kepala Author yang SEBENERNYA udah dihiasi dengan es krim (?) kembali dilempari sama sepatu beralas tak rata yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Dasar Author sialan! nggak kakak! nggak adek! sama-sama suka ngejek!" teriakan sang monyet (?) berhasil mengagetkan para readers sekalian... tentunya tanpa Author yang sudah hilang ke alam lain. (emangnya lu kenal kakak gue?)

"What!? monyetnya bisa ngomong!?" teriak kaget Nishiki.

"Apa!? ngomong!?" Kirino yang entah dateng dari mana, tiba-tiba berteriak kaget.

"Monyetnya!?" kali ini diikuti pula dengan Daisuke yang berteriak ketakutan.

"Dora!?" tanpa diundang dari surga (?) Boots yang sering muncul di film edukasi (?) yang judulnya KoraN the Ngiler Avatar (?) ikut berteriak gaje.

"Spongebob!" teriakan yang satu ini berhasil membuat Author menjadi _sweatdrop_ menatap makhluk kotak alay itu.

Dan layarpun kembali berganti-ganti menjadi gambar-gambar orang asing yang kaget melihat kenyataan (?) alay itu

Tapi berkat Author yang begitu baik~ semua chara alay yang dengan kurang kerjaan muncul di hadapannya, langsung ia tendang ke ujung dunia *plakk!*

* * *

Mari kita lanjutkan fictnya

* * *

Sun Go Kong bukanlah seekor monyet biasa. Ia memiliki kekuatan magis dan bisa berbicara dengan manusia.

.

.

Kenapa jadinya Sun Go Kong?

* * *

Mari kita ulang kembali

* * *

Monyet yang berbicara tadi bukanlah monyet biasa. Dia adalah manusia yang Author paksa menjadi monyet di fict ini. Nama monyet itu Lutung SomeMoNYONG *plakk! maksud ane Someoka. Dia sebenarnya adalah dukun gotik (?) tapi berhasil Author sulap jadi pelayan cantik (?). Dulu, kalo malam namanya SomeoNCING, tapi semenjak minum Mens Sana, namanya jadi Someoka Ryuugo.

Lutung Someoka dipaksa dan diancam untuk menyelamatkan dan membantu kingkong *plakk! maksud saya Nishiki. Maka dari itu, setelah ia bertemu dan berbincang cukup lama dengan Nishiki, dia pun menyuruh Nishiki untuk membuat sebuah danau kecil dan memintanya untuk mandi di sana.

Awalnya sih... Nishiki berteriak gak setuju sembari meneriaki kata "_Pervert!"_ dan melempar monyet pink itu dengan sepatu Author yang sebau kaos kaki Flying Dutchmen (?).

Tapi, dengan bantuan Author, SomeoNCING berhasil memaksa Nishiki untuk mandi disana. Bukan keajaiban terjadi, kulitnya yang banyak debunya, kini telah item bersih kayak orang negro lagi. Sekarang dia kembali memiliki kulit yang sama itemnya dengan aspal. *Author di sidekick*

Setelah itu, dia berterima kasih kepada SomeoNCING. Saking senengnya aja, dia aja sampe nyembah-nyembah ntuh anak alay (musryik coy!). Sedangkan yang disembah langsung dengan narsisnya mengatakan: "Dengan begitu, kembalilah ke jalan yang benar dan mulailah untuk tobat, nak!".

Ucapan itu spontan membuat Nishiki kesal dan melempari Someoka yang sedang bergaya SOK kayak dewa dengan batu. Batu tersebut juga berhasil menjatuhkan seorang Bopink a.k.a Botak Pinky (nih julukan udah menyebar dikelas Author) dengan gaya yang tak kalah alay. Setelah asyik bertengkar ria, Nishiki pun mengajak Someoka untuk menemaninya balik ke istana.

Kirino terkejut mendapati Nishiki masih hidup setelah terkena lemparan maut darinya (dulu). Namun, hatinya yang begitu egois tidak pernah mau mengalah dari adeknya yang EMANG kenyataannya lebih jelek dari dia. Dia kemudian berkata, "Yang memiliki rambut panjang akan menjadi ratu."

Tanpa pake acara ukur-mengukur, semua orang yang nonton InaIreGoKuro ataupun InaIre Go (Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone/Inazuma Eleven Go) pastinya mengetahui kalau rambut Kirino itu kalah jauh dari yang namanya rambutnya Nishiki yang udah sepanjang pinggang. Namun, Kirino tetap memasang cemungut '45, yaitu "tidak menyerah".

"Ratu harus memiliki suami yang tampan. Jika tunanganku lebih tampan dari milikmu, maka ane artis yang udah sering muncul di fict IFT ini akan menjadi ratu," kata Kirino sambil menampilkan wajah yang begitu angkuh.

Nishiki begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Sekarang yang bisa lakukan hanyalah menggigit kukunya yang penuh dengan kotoran. Dia tahu tunangan Kirino, Shindou, lumayan tampan. Buktinya aja di IE, Akane sama Okatsu sampe jatuh jantung sama dia.

Dan Nishiki tidak memiliki tunangan sama sekali. Jangankan tunangan, bayar utang beli bubur mutiara aja belum. "Ini tunangan ane yang pinter maen pianika *plakk! eh, maksud saya piyama eh, piano maksudnya, ShidRouM TakutAN. Dimana punyamu?" tanya Kirino tak lupa dengan tingkah yang angkuh. Someoka pun berjalan jongkok ke depan (soalnya masih dalam wujud monyet jejadian). Kirino tertawa sangat keras. Saking kerasnya aja, sampe terjadi gempa sekuat 11 SR dan berhasil ngebuat Author dan chara laennya _sweatdrop _menghentikan secara paksa adegan tidak senonoh ini.

* * *

"Tunanganmu monyet, hahaha... serius aja!?" Walaupun semua chara sudah berusaha menghentikannya, tapi nasi sudah jadi beras *plakk! maksud saya beras jadi nasi.

Tiba-tiba, Someoka berubah menjadi seorang manusia. Tapi sangat disayangkan, bukannya wajahnya berubah, tapi wajah itu tak ada perubahan sama sekali, kalaupun ada palingan cuma ada kantung yang menutupi wajahnya, sepertinya Author menyensor wajahnya yang sudah Author hancurkan. Perubahan yang terjadi hanyalah Someoka yang awalnya jalan jongkok, kini dapat berjalan seperti biasa. Dia bahkan lebih JELEK dari Shindou.

Nishiki pun menjadi jijay memandangi Someoka yang sekarang wajahnya diganti dengan _emoticon_ berbentuk ~=3=~ (bentuk: mata nutup, mulut monyong, tangan nari kayak yang sering muncul di Spongebob). Dia pun langsung kabur dan memberikan Kirino dan Shindou jabatan yang telah dikaruniai padanya. Dan itulah nasib Someoka yang tak diterima kebaikan hatinya.

~OWARI~

* * *

Fuyu: Oshisashiburi desu nee minna-san XD

Gouenji: Author edan! ini kelamaan tahu! nggak ngeliat banyak reader yang sampe ngesms kamu!?

Fuyu: Ah, itu karena... aku sedang bergelut dengan PR, kebanyakan bikin komik buat lomba, latihan karate, tidur, stress, guling-guling, dll

Hiroto: Kok kayaknya sebagian besar kegiatannya gak ada gunanya ya?

Taiyou: Iya banget deh... seorang Author kebanyakan kegiatan gajenya seperti tidur?

Fuyu: Iya iya aku minta maaf! lagian aku kan Author yang banyak diberatin sama tugas sampe mesti tidur jam 1 malam!

IE-chara: Kalian percaya? Kayaknya enggak deh *bisik-bisik*

Fuyu: Kejem! kalian gak liat aku udah kayak koala gini!?

Kirino: Dibanding itu, disini ada beberapa yang mau ngeluh

Fuyu: Yak, silahkan pasien pertama...

Daisuke: Aku mau tambah eksis!

Nishiki: Humornya dikit *Author tertimpa batu besar*

Fubuki: Peminatnya sangat dikit lho~ *Author tertimpa batu lagi*

Fuyu: iya, aku ngaku fict ini jelek *pundung*

Fey: Aku mau muncul biar eksis!

Tsurugi: Jaa, kita lompat langsung aja ke sesi judul selanjutnya biar Author gak banyak sakit leher.

Fuyu: Fey mau eksis kan? jaa, jikai! Fey Meriang request dari **Jessica Zhou**

Shindou: Eh? Jessica Zhou? perasaan yang dulu request ini kan Kariya Masaki10

Fuyu: Itu penname lamanya... saa, minna ikusho! ichi ni san! Inazuma Fairy Tale!

All: this is the most gaje and worst place in the world! jaa, mata ne XD

Review?


	10. Fey Meriang

Summary: sebuah fict gaje berisikan legenda dan dongeng-dongeng yang diperankan oleh para character inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go. My first fict for this fandome

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go hanya milik level 5

Warning: gaje, typo, genre yang tidak bermutu, alur yang tak menentu

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10:

Fey Meriang

.

Diambil dari dongeng Sangkuriang

.

.

Diceritakan dulu sebelum Author lahir (trus yang bikin fict siapa?), hiduplah seorang gadis manis tapi pendek bernama Kinako. Kinako adalah gadis manis nan ceria yang setiap hari sukanya maen sepak bola (kalo lagi hamil gimana? =,=u).

Akan tetapi, dia selalu melakukan sepak bola sendirian. Dan suatu ketika ia menendang bolanya kearah gawang, tetapi tak ada penjaga gawang yang menangkapnya. Dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa, Kinako berteriak. "Siapapun yang nangkep hissatsu technic ini, bakalan gue jadiin babu gue! eh, maksudku suami gue!" dengan cepat Kinako langsung menendang bola itu dengan Hissatsu andalannya.

Asurei, anjing (?) jantan peliharaan Kinako, tanpa sengaja terkena tendangan super kencang itu tepat di wajahnya. Dengan perasaan kesal dia menyumpahi majikannya.

"Guk! guk guk guk guk guk guk! GUK! GUK! GUK!" yup itulah semua yang dia katakan sambil diakhiri dengan sedikit gerakan goyang gayung. (Translate: Oi! dasar majikan gak tau terima kasih (?)! udah makan kelinci hasil buruan gue, nendang gue pake bola sepak lagi! Gue sumpahin lho ketabrak kereta bayi! SUNGGUH! KEJAM! DIRIMU!)

Kinako kaget melihatnya. Dengan cepat ia langsung menghampiri peliharaannya. "Asurei! lu pernah jadi kiper ya dulu? gue barusan janji siapapun yang mau jadi kiper gue, bakaln gue nikahin. Lu mau jadi kiper gue gak?" tanyanya dengan begitu polos.

Asurei berpikiran mesum. Dia berpikir dengan keras apa yang bakalan terjadi kalo dia nikah sama Kinako. Sekarang ia tampak menunjukkan sebuah senyum mesum yang akhirnya berhasil Author hentikan dengan kekuatan lempar sepatu.

* * *

Karena kejadian ini, Kinako dan Asurei pun menikah... lalu satu tahun kemudian, mereka memiliki anak yang mereka beri nama Fey Rune. (manusia tambah anjing gimana bisa punya anak? ._.u)

Fey dulu adalah anak yang baik, tapi semenjak ia belajar ilmu hitam dari dukun sungai seberang dengan menyogoknya dengan semangkuk besar jengkol goreng tepung. Kini ia mengambil profesi menjadi tukang pijit refleksi *plakk!* maksud saya ia kini memiliki ilmu hitam juga.

Suatu hari~ Fey dan Asurei pergi ke hutanG *plokk!* untuk berburu mencari mangsa buat di-_bully_ (oke, mari kita bunuh Author gak becus ini... =_=_)_

Ditengah perjalanannya mencari, mengendap-endap, gotik, goyang gayung bersama nenek gayung, karaokean, dan maen kartu... oke, kegiatan mereka malah semakin tidak bener. Mari kita skip...

* * *

Fey kembali berkeliling bersama Asurei. Dan 5 jam terlewat, Asurei sudah mulai tampak kelelahan.

"Asurei! kita gak boleh nyerah dulu! kalo kita gak bawa daging pulang, emak bisa ngebacok habis komik ero gue *plakk!" Fey langsung menyemangati anjing peliharaannya itu.

Tapi Asurei yang tampak kesal langsung melemparinya dengan batu karang terdekat.

"Guk guk guk guk guk guk guk guk guk!" teriaknya sambil menampilkan wajah kesal. (Translate: Gimana mau ketemu mangsanya kalo dari 5 jam yang lalu kita cuma keliling di halaman depan hutannya, dudul!?)

Fey langsung menggaruk kepala Author yang berketombe sambil terkekeh ala kakek-kakek dan sukses kena tamparan penuh **kasih sayang** dari Author.

* * *

Ditengah pencariannya, Fey menemukan seonggok (?) macan tutul yang merupakan leader dari QYuartHet MUacYan *plokk!*.

Tubuh Fey langsung terbakar api unggun yang Author nyalain disono *double slap!*. Dengan cepat ia menyuruh Asurei untuk menangkap makhluk gaje itu.

Asurei tampak sweatdrop menatap mangsa yang akan ia kalahkan. Coba bayangkan seekor anjing kecil nan _kawaii_ melawan seeor macan tutul yang gedenya 5 kali lipat dari tubuhnya, apa itu tidak nyari mati? ==u

"Gila, masa anak gue nyuruh gue ngelawan raja gotik se-Indonesia sih? Mana mungkin gue bisa menang, mending gue dibacok Kinako dibanding kalah gotik sama ntuh macan tutul." Batin Asurei dengan gaje sebelum ia menggeleng cepat.

Tapi, Fey tak kalah ngotot dari Asurei. Ia terus memaksa ayahnya itu untuk mengalahkan macan jejadian itu. Tapi Asurei tetap bersih keras tidak ingin pergi. Dan disinilah kebringasan Fey tampak.

Dia langsung mengambil pisau daging yang muncul entah dari mana dan langsung embacok sesuatu yang sampai mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah.

"Fey... kalo mau maen sama tomat jangan disini, gue kena percikannya nih!" Author langsung memprotes kerjaan alay Fey. Sekali lagi Fey langsung menggaruk kepalanya yang berketombe lebih banyak daripada Author.

* * *

Ok, jadi karena amarah yang tak tertahankan, Fey langsung memotong tubuh Asurei dan memberikan hati Asurei pada Kinako.

Kinako langsung memasaknya menjadi sup spesial 4lie (baca: alay) ala Mbok Kinako.

Ditengah makan bersama, Kinako bertanya pada anaknya.

"Asurei kemana? kok gak ikut makan?" tanyanya penasaran kepada anaknya.

"Asurei kan yang kita makan sekarang." jawab Fey santai.

Kinako langsung kaget dan memuntahkan semua yang sudah ia makan.

"Apa-apaan itu!? Istighfar nak, daging anjing itu haram! kamu gak denger ucapan pak ustad pas ngajarin ngaji kemaren ya? haduh nak... eh, salah skrip... maksudku... Asurei itu ayahmu nak! Kenapa kamu bunuh ayahmu sendiri!?" ceramah Kinako yang berhasil Author singkat.

Mendengar hal itu Fey terkaget-kaget ala komik-komik dan diusir oleh ibunya. Ketika diusir keluar, Fey terkena batu dan menyebabkan luka yang membentuk tulisan "Jandaku uyeh, jandamu oyeh".

Ditemani dengan hujan yang lebat, Fey menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang suka muncul di FTV di Indosiar. "Kenapa malang nasiiibbbkkuuuu~ uuuu~ Diusir dari rumah gara-gara hewan~" nyayinya dengan begitu menghayati ditemani suara gluduk yang menutupi suara fals-nya dan juga aer mata buaya yang ia hasilkan.

* * *

Dan beberapa tahun terlewat, Fey tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan. Ia juga menjadi tajir tapi ia belum dapat menemukan gadis yang mau ia pinang apa alasannya? mari simak salah satu kisah penembakannya...

-Flashback-

"Hai, neng... sendirian?" ucap Fey sambil membenahkan rambutnya.

"Nang, neng, nang, neng... lu kira gue cewek apa!? sialan amat lu!" jawab gadis (?) yang kita ketahui adalah Kirino.

"Eits, tunggu dulu... kita belum selesai... hari ini-

Belum sempat Fey menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kirino langsung berteriak maling dan menyebabkan Fey digebukin warga sekampoeng.

-End of Flshback-

Dan sekali lagi ia jatuh pinggang ke salah satu gadis di kampung itu. Ia tidak mengenal gadis itu dengan jelas. Tapi gadis itu mengenalnya dengan jelas.

Fey mencoba menggombalinya dengan kata-kata yang terkesan alay itu.

Gadis itu berbalik menghadap Fey dan dapat kita ketahui dengan jelas kalo gadis itu adalah Kinako, ibu Fey sendiri.

"Fey!? kenapa kamu ngegombali emak kayak gitu!? kamu kira emak anak alay yang seneng digEmbEli gitu? aduh, jaman sekarang gak pake acara gombalan lagi nak... sekarang jamannya bikin status nak." sekali lagi Kinako berceramah ria melihat sosok Fey yang baru saja ngegombali emaknya.

Fey tetap tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kinako dan tetap ngotot untuk memaksanya menikahi Fey.

Tapi, berkat hafal skrip... Kinako langsung mengajukan persyaratan alay.

"Aku akan menikahimu kalau kamu bisa membuat sebuah kapal raksasa sebelum pagi hari datang."

* * *

Fey langsung memerintah seluruh jin yang ia panggil dari alam kubur melalui ilmu hitamnya untuk membantunya membuat kapal raksasa sebelum ayam berkokok.

"Masa waktunya cepet banget bos? kasih bayarannya yang banyak dong klo gitu ceritanya..." ujar kuntilanak sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Gue kasih foto gue yang paling alay deh, cepet kerja sono!" perintah Fey sambil melempar2 lembaran foto Fey yang sedang berpose alay (silahkan bayangkan sendiri)

Dengan cepat semua jin bekerja sambil nyanyi lagu terbaru Inul yang berjudul BuaH yaNG Puntung (Buaya Buntung).

Dan fajar hampir naik, dan kapal hampir selesai. Tapi Kinako masih tidak sudi nikah sama anaknya sendiri.

"Buset dah, kapalnya udah mau jadi. Bahaya nih kalo gue nikah sama cecungut alay itu, bisa-bisa gue jadi babu anak gue sendiri! Pokoknya gue gak setuju kalo nikah sama anak gue sendiri! Kan kata Pak Ustad hukumnya gak boleh!" batin Kinako sambil memperhatikan Fey yang bekerja.

Dengan siasat '45-nya ia menggelitik ayam hamil milik tetangga. Karena merasa kesal, aam itu berteriak kencang dan itulah yang Author kenal dengan berkokok (Author anak kelas 1 SD ya? ==u)

Mendengar suara itu, satu persatu jin menghilang. Fey langsung bertanya pada kuntilanak yang minta dibayar mahal tadi.

"Kenapa pergi?"

"Udah pagi bos, emak gue gak ngebolehin gue bergadang, lagian gue gak mau kena omel mangkanya mau balek numpang bubok dulu. Haji Rhoma Irama juga gak ngebolehin begadang lho... yaudah gue bobok dulu bos, sampe nanti di neraka~" ujar Kuntilanak sambil memberikan kiss bye berkali-kali pada Fey.

Fey merasa kesal sendiri karena kapalnya tak sempat terselesaikan sebelum waktu pertaruhan berakhir. Dengan cepat Fey menendang kapal itu dan menyebabkan kapal itu terbalik dan berubah menjadi gunung. Fey pun meninggal tertimpa kapal itu dan ikut menjadi gunung bersama kapal itu.

~OWARI~

* * *

Behind Scene:

Fuyuri: Konbantsu~ minna, ochikaresama to ohisashiburi XD Aitakatta XD udah lama banget ane kagak balik ke FFN, dan kemaren ane baru banget selesai MID semester

Tsurugi: trus jadi masalah gitu buat gue? ==u

Masaki: ih, Tsurualay kepo deh~ nanya mulu

Fubuki: oh iya, ini Author seriusan mau bales Review-nya disini?

Fuyuri: soalnya aku mulai jarang buka FFN, takutnya nanti PM dri review yang udh dibales gk kebaca sma aku XD jadi gak apa lah~

Asurei: tunggu dulu! sebelum bales saya mau protes! apa-apaan itu!? kenapa gue dijadiin guguk dan punya pemikiran alay gitu!?

Fuyuri: untuk seneng-seneng dong o3o emangnya ada jawaban laen? yaudh mari bales review uyeh~ XD

** Kizuna Zoggakyuu**: Hoo~ eng... sebenernya siapapun jadi tapi saya agak sedikit ngeh gitu ngeliat Someoka. Dan itu cerita kan req temenku disekolah XD daijoubu lah XD tenang aja ini baru di update kok XD *plokk! arigatou udh meluangkan waktu buat ngereview Gia XD/

**Kiriichi23**: hai' hai~ arigatou udh mau ngereview XD maaf saya malah bales 2 kali kan lumayan gitu (lumayan apa?) req apa? XD apapun boleh kok, asalkan masih ada batas kewarasannya *plakk! (yaiyalah!) makasih reviewnya~ XD

**Detective Naoto**: huohohoho, itulah panggilan yang diberi Myamya pada SomeokaNGKUNG XD yah, unik gitu dengernya udah botak pink lagi aduh gimana gitu XD arigatou reviewnya

**Takahashi Tomoya**: Tomoyan! XD emangnya fictnya udah lama gak kamu kunjungi? XD makanya sering-sering kesini, jangan terlalu bergulat ke komik XD (kamu sendiri juga woi!) untung fict ini masih bisa bikin ngakak syukur~ syukur~ yaudh jaa na, arigatou udah mau review X3

**Mori Kousuke18**: Hera~ XD ini lanjutannya baru selesai gara-gara kebanyakan galau. gimana gak galau kalo diketahui nilai sesekolah turun 180 derajat gara2 MID setelah liburan. arigatou udah mau review XD

**Megumare Hikaru**: oui! XD ini Fey-nya udh masuk tuh sekarang lagi pundung gara-gara dapet peran alay XD *plokk! melesetin nama? oh itu gara-gara dari kecil suka berantem sama kakak jadinya berantem melesetin nama XD oh itu... yah, soalnya awalnya saya aja gak ngerti arti ngebash ._.v tapi makasih peringatannya Megu-needan udah jadiin fict ini sebagai fict penyemangat XD arigatou mau review XD

Taiyou: jumlah yang Review rupanya lumayan yah thor...

Fuyuri: hoho, Fuyurin getoh loh XD yaudh lanjutannya baca ch selanjutnya... yak, dipersilahkan Yukimura~

Yukimura: kenapa harus aku? *perasaan gak enak*

Fuyuri: udah, kan emang wajib ganti-ganti yang baca~ =w=

Yukimura: *ngambil kertas Author* Jikai... Yukirella. Moga-moga banyak yang menantikan... chotto... what!? Yukirella!?

Kazemaru: oh, itu yang req **Kiriichi23**-san ya? wah, kita selamat minna X'D

Fuyuri: belum tentu... kalo kalian kujadiin cewek? yaudah langsung slogan Inazuma Fairy Tale!

All: This is the WORSE and Gaje place in the world, jaa minna mata nee~ XD

Review?


	11. Yukirella

Summary: sebuah fict gaje berisikan legenda dan dongeng-dongeng yang diperankan oleh para character inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go. My first fict for this fandome

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go hanya milik level 5

Warning: gaje, typo, genre yang tidak bermutu, alur yang tak menentu

Note: **Kiriichi23-**chan no rikuesuto, jangan lupa untuk mengubah kalimat aktif menjadi kalimat pasif saat Author bernarasi soal kehidupan Yukirella.

* * *

Chapter 11:

Yukirella

* * *

Diambil dari dongeng Cinderella

* * *

(Author ambil posisi duduk nyante sambil sok-sok megang harpa kecil)

Diiiceerrrriiitttaaakkaaannn... disebuah rumah didekat kerajaan alay, hiduplah seorang pemuda yang lumayan tampan bernama Yukimura. Tapi, karena tindakan Author yang suka nimbrung dan ngegosip bareng charanya, nama Yukimura pun diubah oleh ibu tirinya menjadi Yukirella *Author digebuk Yukimura karena udah seenaknya aja ngubah namanya*.

Setiap harinya Yukirella selalu ditindas oleh ibu dan saudara tirinya... atau mungkin tidak. Mari kita lihat cuplikan kesehariannya...

Yukirella berjalan mendekati tangga rumahnya dengan cepat. Tanpa sengaja ia bertemu salah satu adik tirinya, Taiyou.

"Eh Taiyou! lu udah pel lantai 100 belon!?" tanyanya dengan logat yang begitu WOW sangat sopan sekali.

"Belum... kejauhan sih, lu aja yang ngepel, Yu!" Taiyou menyuruh balik Yukimura dan menyebabkan adegan ini menjadi adegan suruh-suruh pandang *plakk! itu mah curi-curi pandang!

Yukirella merupakan anak yang selalu diasingkan dan dijadikan babu oleh keluarganya, karena hal itulah kulitnya begitu putih dan bersih *plokk!

Ditengah adegan jambak-jambakkan, cubit-cubitan, senggol-senggolan, ejek ortu, maen kartu (?) yang terakhir kita lupakan saja. Anak tertua dari keluarga itu, Hakuryuu, mendatangi Yukirella yang baru saja menang melawan Taiyou yang sekarang sudha bonyo-bonyok depan-belakang, kanan-kiri (lho?).

"Yu, gue minta uang 10.000 buat beli kacang tanah di warung mbok ijo. Kata emak sih buat bikin sate madura, tapi katanya jangan kasih tahu ke Yukirella, jadinya gue minta duit ke elu pake cara gini." jelas Hakuryuu dengan begitu polos tanpa menyadari (sebenernya dia tuh sadar lho) kalo dia ngomong ke Yukirella sendiri.

Dan mendengar ucapan gaje Hakuryuu, Yukirella pun memunculkan perempatan di kepalanya lengkap dengan mobil-mobilan dan motor JP *plakk!

"Minta uang lu bilang!? lu kira gaji gue kerja disini berape? dapet duit aja kagak! malakin penduduk sini aje cuma dapet 5000 per hari. bla bla bla bla bla bla bla" Dan berkat kalimat ini, dapat kita ketahui kalo Yukirella juga merupakan preman kampung.

Mendengar ceramah Yurella yng tak berhenti begitu saja dan sudah berhasil Author sensor dengan kata "Bla", Hakuryuu berlari sambil nangis seperti di anime-anime dan sukses nabrak pintu dan tepar.

* * *

Karena terlalu bosan, Yukirella pun berjalan kekamarnya di genteng atas.

"Maaf, Author..." Gouenji yang ternyata dapet peran menjadi emak Yukirella, memprotes ke Author sebentar.

"Iya?" dengan begitu polos Author berbalik dan mendapati Gouenji sedang mengepalkan tangannya dengan begitu kuat.

"Itu perbandingan lantai satu sama gentengnya kena 1:100 gitu ya? kalo perbandingannya kayak gitu, jangankan berdiri duduk pun kami gak bisa lagi!" protesnya sambil menggunakan intonasi yang begitu tinggi melebihi ketinggian gunung everest.

Author hanya bisa garuk kepala monyet mendengarnya. "Tapi, emang Yukimuranya yang maksa gue bikin kayak gitu." ujar Author bohong (pastinya lah) kan dari dulu supaya mereka mau jadi chara disini kan berkat kebohongannya Author.

* * *

Yukirella menangis bombay sambil ditemani oleh debu dan tikus yang harlem shake.

"Hiks, kenapa saudara-saudaraku jahat sekali? kenapa mereka memalakku untuk memberikan 10.000 buat beli kacang dan tidak membagi satenya? Kalo gitu aku bakalan maksa mereka masakin steak sama sup jengkol gara-gara tindakan mereka!" ujar Yukirella sambil terus meninju guling yang ia gantung menjadi sasaran tinju.

Yukirella merasa begitu sedih karena keluarganya selalu memalaknya (jangan lupa ubah kalimat aktif menjadi pasif saat Author bernarasi)

* * *

Sementara itu dibawah, ketiga antagonis disini sedang bergosip ria.

"Mak, geu pas belanja tadi ngeliat brosur ini nih!" Taiyou yang masih bonyok habis dibully langsung memperlihatkan brosurnya dengan begitu bangga.

"HelloW pAra PendHudhoek DeSA Gw PanGerAN keraJaan InI. Gw Mau nGundang KalIan NiCh! DaTenG yEacH ke uLtaH paRty gUe. Sal4m Imo3t, PanGEr4n Gant3nG, Atsuya" begitulah isi brosur tersebut.

Gouenji dan Hakuryuu sweatdrop membaca brosur tersebut. "Jadi singkatnya pangeran mau bikin pesta birthday trus ngundang seluruh warga negara Indonesia buat datang ke pesta itu?" Hakuryuu memulai pertanyaannya kepada Taiyou.

"Kur, lu jangan bocorin dulu naskahnya! kan belum dikasih tahu kalo ini mau ngundang warga Indonesia. Kagak soerprais nanti!" Taiyou yang tidak setuju dengan ucapan Hakuryuu langsung memprotes sambil sok nginggris.

"Kar, Kur, Kar, Kur! lu kira gue ayam ape? dipanggil kur, lagian kagak perlu dikasih tahu juga orang Indonesia pada sering makan tahu kok!" Hakuryuu mulai ngelawak dan sudah Author bilang itu garing, tapi masih aja diterusin.

Gouenji yang makin sweatdrop dibuatnya langsung menghentikan perang itu sebelum terjadi Perang Dunia ketiga (?). "Sudah, jadi karena menurut skrip kita mesti kesitu gimana caranya kita kesana?" Gouenji pun mengubah topik kembali ke pesta (itu mah malah gak berubah lagi).

"Yang pasti... kita gak boleh ajak Yukirella! Karena dia bisa-bisa ngancurin pesta itu." Taiyou kembali mengusulkan idenya walaupun itu sedikit yah... bener banget sih (lho?).

"Trus, gimana caranya kita kabur tanpa ketahuan? Kalian tahu sendiri kan kalo kita gak izin ke Yukirella bisa-bisa kita dijadiin babu seumur hidup." Sambung Hakuryuu memperingati hari 17 Agustus (eh?)

Gouenji pun tersenyum nista dan mulai tertawa setan.

"Woi! diem dikit! gue mau tidur nih!" Yukirella yang begitu terusik dengan tawa nista Gouenji langsung teriak dengan begitu kenceng sampe ngebuat Author tepar ditempat dan kru lainnya harlem shake.

Taiyou dan Hakuryuu pun langsung menjentikkan jari. "Itu dia! kita pancing pake makanan!" ujar mereka dengan begitu gaje.

"Salah bego! wong orangnya baru mau tidur kok malah dipancing pake makanan? orangnya malah bangun lah!" Gouenji langsung menjitak kepala kedua anak gajenya dan menyebabkan munculnya es krim yang bikin Author menggila sambil teriak "Eskrimku!"

Mendengar teriakan mereka yang begitu gaje, Yukirella keluar dari kamarnya dan menjitak mereka bertiga agar tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

"Kenapa enggak kalian ikat aja ntuh anak trus kunci dalam kamar?" usul Author yang tiba-tiba ikutan nimbrung sambil menyeruput tehnya.

Dengan cepat mereka bertiga melakukan segala cara yang sudah disebutkan Author.

Usai mengikat dan menutup pintu tak lupa mereka juga menuliskan tanda pada pintu itu. Tulisan yang simpel namun bermakna dalam itu bertengger di pintu itu. Ya, sebuah tulisan "Awas, ada anjing galak!" lah yang sedari tadi menemani Yukirella.

Seluruh pemeran antagonis disini pun sudah berangkat ke pesta sedangkan Yukirella yang berhasil lepas dari ikatan beruntun kembali nangis bombay.

"Ya Allah, apa karena aku terlalu cantik ya mereka langsung ngiket akyuh? kalo mereka iri kenapa mereka gak ngomong langsung ke akyuh?" ujar Yukirella dengan begitu alay tak lupa dia menutup mukanya sambil menangis bombay dan ditemani oleh bunyi jangkrik dan spotlight yang menerangi adegannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah bunyi orang sedang makan. "Kek, target kali ini lebih alay nih, gimana?"

"... Sms dari Author sih nuruh bantuin dia." ujar kakek-kakek disampingnya. Yup, reader sekalian! seperti yang kalian ketahui, mereka adalah penyihir keliling kompleks sejahtera, Kirino dan mbah Gugel *plakk! maksudku Mbah Daisuke.

Tiba-tiba sepasang sepatu melesat dan menampar mereka dengan begitu mulus. "Cepat akting napa!?" dan ternyata itu adalah lemparan indah dari Yukirella.

Setelah menerima lemparan penuh kasih sayang itu, mereka pun membaca skrip. "Wahai Yukirella ter... sayang? Kenapa engkau menangis? beritahukanlah IBU PERI INI!?" Kirino yang berkata duluan begitu kaget mendengar.

"Aku ditinggal makan-makan di warung nasi kucing sebelah, ibu peri. Aku ingin ikut, tapi aku tak tahu caranya kesana." ujar Yukirella kembali menangis dengan begitu alay.

"Jelas-jelas disebelah rumah, kenapa gak pergi sendiri dari tadi?" batin duo peri dengan begitu kesal. Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Tak apa Yukirella, kami akan memberimu pakaian yang indah untuk kau pakai ke pesta itu." ujar Daisuke sambil menepuk pundak Yukirella.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu mereka terdiam. "Tapi, kita gak bisa pake sihir... gimana nih kek?"

Yukirella langsung menepuk keningnya dengan beton. "Cepat jahit sekarang! bikin dulu rancangannya! jangan lupa baca mantra saat menjahit!" Yukirella mulai memerintahkan duo peri yang sekarang tengah menjahit sambil menangis bombay.

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga! aku tidak percaya aku bisa bikin baju!" ujar Kirino sambil nangis darah. Sedangkan Daisuke hanya bisa angguk-angguk gaje.

Yukirella yang tidak sabaran langsung mengambil baju itu dan memakainya. "Oi! ini bolongan kepala sama tangannya mana!? kepala sama tangan gue nyangkut nih!" teriak Yukirella dengan begitu gaje.

"Tunggu nih gue bikinin bolongannya! eits!" Kirino pun langsung memukulkan tongkat golf yang ia dapet dari mana kearah kepala dan tangan Yukirella.

"Sakit woi! yang serius dong cepetan!" Yukirella semakin menggila dan mulai menyerang kanan-kiri.

Daisuke pun maju kedepatan sambil membawa pisau kecil. "Dasar anak ayam, perhatikan caranya membuat lubang. Begini!" ujar Daisuke sambil menancapkan pisau itu ke Yukirella.

Yukirella pun bangkit dengan begitu kesal. Tiba-tiba baju itu pun ia robek tepat dibagian kepala dan tangan. Dengan cepat ia langsung menjitak kedua peri alay itu. "Kalian mau membunuhku ya!?"

* * *

Ditengah kealayan mereka, Yukirella tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku gak bisa pergi tanpa kereta kencana lah! beri aku itu!" paksan Yukirella singkat.

Daisuke dan Kirino pun saling pandang-memandang.

.

.

.

"Woi! turunin gue! gue gak mau naik gerobak sampah ke istana sebelah rumah!" teriak Yukirella berusaha meminta untuk diturunkan.

Dengan cepat sesuai keinginan, Yukirella pun diturunkan.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya! jangan sampe dimakan serigala ya! pulangnya jangan malem-malem, nanti mamamu marah!" ujar Kirino layaknya emak-emakan.

"Jangan pulang lebih dari jam 12 ya, nanti ketemu penculik!" sambung Daisuke sambil ikut-ikutan.

Yukirella yang malu begitu berat langsung berbalik sebentar. "Istananya kan disamping rumah! gak usah sok akrab!" ujarnya dengan begitu judes.

Kirino pun nangis bombay. "Dia sudah tumbuh dewasa... aku seneng... hiks" ujarnya layaknya ia emaknya *Author ditampar Kirino*.

* * *

Begitu sampai di istana, Yukirella berusaha berkeliling mencari sang pangeran tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

"Udah denger belum? katanya pangerannya kali ini gak bakalan muncul soalnya dia mau merhatiin cewek yang cocok jadi calon istrinya diem-diem." ujar penggosip 1.

"Serius tuh? kalo gitu mendingan gue jaga sikap sekarang. Mudah-mudahan gue kepilih jadi istrinya." ujar penggosip 2.

"Kagak, gue yang jadi!"

"Kagak, gue!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

Dan perdebatan mereka pun terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni pesta. Mendengar ucapan mereka, seluruh wanita di istana pun berbondong-bondong mencari pangeran.

"Sial, bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemukan pangeran ditengah kerumunan orang banyak kayak gini?" batin Yukirella sambil berlari ke pojok.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar percakapan orang ditengah keributan pencarian itu.

"Anda pangeran ya?" ujar gadis x.

"Eh? kok bisa tahu?" dengan polosnya Pangeran Atsuya menjawab ucapan gadis x sambil tersenyum.

"Itu soalnya anda memakai tanda pengenal bertuliskan "Aku pangeran Atsuya", makanya aku tahu" Author sweatdrop, Yukirella kepeleset, kru tepar mendengar penjelasan gadis x.

Mendengarnya, seluruh gadis langsung berbondong-bondong mendatangi pangeran berpapan pengenal itu.

"Tenang semuanya! karena ini acara ulang tahun pangeran, maka Pangeranlah yang memilih kalian. Kita akan menggunakan sistem lotere. Mulai berhitung dari gadis gaun hijau!"

* * *

Setelah 1.000.000 orang berhitung...

"Dan yang akan berdansa dengan pangeran adalah... gadis bernomor lotere 7, sesuai dengan angka favorit Author! Yukirella!" mendengar pengumuman itu, seluruh gadis langsung menggebuk Author yang dengan seenak kaki memilih begitu.

Yukirella benar-benar tidak menyangka akan terpilih untuk menjadi pasangan dansa pangeran.

"Jadi... kau yang akan berdansa denganku?" ujar Atsuya sedikit sweatdrop.

"Iya pangeran, nama saya Yukirella tapi kalo malem jadi Sutiyem. Nama akun twi**er saya _Yuki."

Mendengar hal itu, Atsuya hanya menjulurkan tangannya dan tidak meraih tangan Yukirella.

1 abad lewat *plakk! (kelebihan woi!)

"Aku gak tahu kenapa, hanya dengan melihat wajahmu saja, aku sudah tidak bisa mengulurkan tanganku secara sempurna." ujar Atsuya pelan.

Yukirella pun semakin kesal dibuatnya. Dengan cepat dia mencengkram tangan Atsuya.

Bertepatan adegan itu, bel tanda jam 12 pun berbunyi.

"Eh, jam 12? bukankah seharusnya kau harus pulang?" ujar Atsuya.

"Maaf, pangeran. Tapi begitulah..." ujar Yukirella sambil menutup mulutnya.

Dalam hati Atsuya berjingkrak-jingkrak mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"Maaf, permisi..."

Yukirella pun berlari pulang tetapi sesampai di pintu keluar, ia bertemu duo peri.

"Jangan, lupa untuk meninggalkan sepatumu untuk pangeran." ujar Daisuke memperingatkan.

"Tapi pangerannya? (melihat pangeran sejenak) Dia malah nonton film Dora! baiklah aku akan melempar sepatuku ke dekatnya!" ujar Yukirella.

Yukirella pun melempar sepatu haknya. Dan tanpa sengaja sepatu itu tepat mengenai kepala pangeran yang sekarang sudah tepar.

"Semoga berhasil!" begitu pula peri yang menghilang karena tidak ingin mendapat masalah.

"Berhenti kau! kau kami tangkap karena telah mencelakakan pangeran Atsuya!"

(kembali make harpa kecil) Dan itulah akhir dari nasib Yukirella yang dipenjara karena melempar sepatu kearah Atsuya.

* * *

~OWARI~

* * *

Behind Scene:

Fuyuri: ochikaresama minna-san XD

Yukimura: kenapa aku jadi gitu? kenapa harus aku?

Fubuki: Yukimura, sudahlah jangan nangis lagi, kutraktir es krim deh.

Fuyuri: ES KRIMKU! *lari nyari es krim*

Tenma: huwaa! untung aku gak muncul-muncul ya senangnya aku~ XD

Gouenji: Btw eniwey baswey, ini kita kagak bales review? itu Author gak mungkin bisa baca lah sekarang.

Shindou: baiklah, aku akan mulai duluan! (baca teks Author) **Detective Naoto**: yak, arigatou reviewnya! hontou ni arigatou, Nao-chan! syukur banget kalo fict ini bisa bikin ketawa dan menghilangkan stress XD seneng banget (udah pastilah). Kinako anak emas pak ustad? oh iya aku baru nyadar itu... OAO (kamu yang bikin ok kamu yang baru sadar!?) Fey kan anaknya easy going gitu~ jadi santai banget. Asurei jangan disamain sama Koromaru dong, kasian Koromaru disamain sama papi Asurei (Asurei kan seharusnya juga kelinci OvOu). yak, sekian.

Kirino: untuk **Kizuna Zoggakyuu: **iya makasih banyak banyak reviewnya XD. Jadi pertama, iya saya kan kemaren baru baca ulang ntuh dongeng dan nyadar, kalo gini ceritanya... kelinci gue (sejak kapan?) jadi anak durhaka banget nih, tapi sekali-sekali gak apa deh jadi antagonis. Trus kedua, makasih atas reviewnya ditengah kegalauan saya milih dongeng yang banyak banget. Mungkin aku bakalan nambahin dongeng Indo lagi XD sekali lagi makasih req dan reviewnya XD sekian.

Fubuki: kali ini untuk **Takahashi Tomoya**-_chan: _oh iya dong Fuyurin gitu lho! X9 *narsis terus digebukin anggota The BERAS*, btw, arigatou udh mau ngereview mulu dari awal Tomoyan XD. sekarang gak perlu takut lagi kan ke kuntilanak (lho?) kalo mau minta tanda tangan nanti kukasih ke dia tenang aja. Btw, yang macan tutul itu... beneran kamu mikir itu Quartet Night? (ini review pas di sekolah) maaf deh, entah kenapa seru nih nulis alay. Itu tulisannya Quartet Macan plesetan dari Trio Macan XD. Arigachuu reviewnya ya, jaa~ XD/

Fey: selanjutnya **Megumare Hikaru**-nee: haha, itu sebenernya pelajaran Yu pas masih di SD (yaiyalah). Huwaa! Tadaima! *meluk, ditampar*, iya ini saya ambil dari Sangkuriang a.k.a Tangkuban Perahu. berhubung ada yang nge-req (arigatou Gia! XD/). eh? parodi Fey? referensi? Yu ada ngasih itu ya? kapan? OvO? Karena Yu waktu itu gak sempat baca full cerita aslinya lagi jadinya Yu bikin mati... huks TT^TT. Iya makasih banyaka reviewny nee-chan XD/ tepat dari Cinderella, ini baru aja Yu update XD. sekian dadah!

Kinako: lanjut! **Mori Kousuke18: **Eh? masa sampe ngakak beneran? *muka polos*. Waks! jangan senpai-senpai yang kece dong! DX nanti Quartet Night malah jadi artis dangdut (lho?). Aku juga pas bikin mikir Guguk + manusia = kelinci? sejak kapan itu jadinya? OxO yang penting selesai dengan lumayan memuaskan XD *plokk! makasih reviewnya Hera! dadah!

Tenma: dan yang terakhir untuk tamu yang baik hati mau review, **Tenma sie bolank**: untuk yang selanjutnya... maaf tapi yang chapter ini sudah direquest QAQ tapi tenang aja, saya akan membuatnya di chp selanjutnya yang akan saya upload setelah UKK XD untuk dongengnya dongeng apa pun gpp kan? kalo gitu saya milih dari luar dulu deh, masih bimbang. Makasih sudah memuji dan mereview ini dngan senang hati XD diharapkan masih semangat baca.

Fuyuri: huwaa! reviewnya mulai banyak! X'D aku terharu banget. Moga-moga makin banyak yang berminat baca.

Taiyou: iya, dengan begitu Author bisa pergi dengan tenang

Fuyuri: *mukul Taiyou* apaan itu!? sudahlah, slogan! ichi ni san!

Yukimura: chapter selanjutnya belum dibacain lho...

Fuyuri: oh iya ding... Tenma-kun silahkan.

Tenma: jikai! Three Whisker Teen. Ung, kenapa didalam teks ini ada tulisan "tokoh utama: Matsukaze Tenma"?

Fuyuri: itu berarti kamu jadi tokoh utamanya Tenma-kun... o3o yosh slogan! ichi ni san! Inazuma Fairy Tale!

All: This is the most gaje and worse place in the world! jaa, ne!

Review?


	12. Three Whisker Teen

Summary: sebuah fict gaje berisikan legenda dan dongeng-dongeng yang diperankan oleh para character inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go. My first fict for this fandome

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go hanya milik level 5

Warning: gaje, typo, genre yang tidak bermutu, alur yang tak menentu

Note:**Tenma sie bolank**-san no rikuesuto. Maaf Author sudah tidak menerima req lagi... (harap baca behind scene, untuk review, gak dibaca gak apa)

* * *

Chapter 12:

Three Whisker Teen

* * *

Diambil dari dongeng Three Musketeer

* * *

(Kali ini Author duduk di sofa merah dibelakangnya ada perapian dan di pangkuannya ada buku cerita series ikan bergambar)

Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu reader sekalian. Di pagi yang cerah ini, saya Author paling kece yang selalu kena tendang sama charanya, akan menceritakan kisah tentang 3 bocah bekumis tebal. Penasaran ceritanya langsung saja ke TKP.

* * *

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, dalam hutan entah berantah, hiduplah seorang pengembala bernama Matsukaze Tenma. Eits, jangan pikir kalo Tenma ini adalah pengembala biasa, kata orang dia punya teriakan yang cetar membahana yang membuat siapa aja yang denger tu teriakan nggak normal pada nurutin perintah Tenma. Tapi kata Tenma teriakannya belum kencang, kenapa? Yaiyalah karena Tenma itu sendiri TULI, ya, tuli saudara-saudara. Namun dibalik kekurangannya Tenma memiliki mimpi, yaitu menjadi seorang Musketeer. Kece badai kan?

Nah, sekarang si Tenma itu lagi mengembala ternaknya seperti biasa sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gaje.

"_Judi! Itu adalah hal paling nista didunia ini! JUDI! Itu adalah perbuatan tidak terpuji! kata bapak bisa mati bila maen! Barang siapa berjudi, maka ia tidak akan selamat sampai MENANG! Kalo tidak menang dimarahin bini dirumah, dan itulah awal dari innalillahi wakanekekeke!"_

_GUBRAK!_

Semua ternak Tenma mulai dari ayam, sapi, babi dll langsung _gedubrak slowmotion_ mendengar nyanyian tak karuan Tenma.

"MOOOOOOO!" Si sapi yang nggak tahan pun langsung teriak(?) untuk menghentikan majikannya itu dari nyanyinya, namun...

"APA-APAAN LU HAH PI! SEENAKNYA NYURUH GUE BERHENTI NYANYI! BILANG AJA LO IRI AMA SUARA GUE YANG BAGUS BANGET INI DAN CETAR MEMBAHANA BAGAIKAN SYAHRINI KESELEK TIANG LISTRIK! DASAR PAPI GILA!"

Eh, jadi ternyata sapi itu PAPINYA TENMA? *dan mendengar itu Author langsung pulang kampung*

"Aku tidak sudi jadi papinya Tenma!" teriak Author kesal sambil sok netesin aer garem eh aer mata ding... kenapa? alasannya sudah jelas, karena nama asli Author mengandung kata "sapi".

Mendengar suara cecungut alay nan gaje bin asdfghjkl itu, tetangga sebelahnya langsung mengambil ancang-ancang buat nabokin pemuda gaje bin tuli itu.

"Heh! jamu kencur pait asem bikin mules alay cetar membahana ulala syalala uwaw! bisa berhenti nyanyi gak sih!? udah suara kayak kucing gagal hamil, tereak-tereak lagi!" ujar Ibuki selaku kakek-kakek yang tinggal disebelah rumahnya.

Tenma yang mendengarkan ceramah yang tidak diketahui artinya, malah makin mengencangkan suaranya dan membuat fict ini langsung OWARI...

Tak lama setelah AKHIRNYA lagu Tenma berhenti karena dia berhasil disumpel pizza bekas kagak dimakan 5 tahun, fict ini pun berlanjut dengan alkisah dimana Tenma mendapat ceramah nan alay yang tidak dimengerti artinya.

"Kutuliskan sebuah kisah tentang si gadis merah, duduk melingkar di pohon togenya. Lewat depan rumahnya, sang panggilan jiwa datang, menjemputnya dengan elitnya. Tak guyur waktu berla-

Tak sempat Tenma menyelesaikan lagunya dia kembali kena tabokan penuh kasih sayang dari Author.

Tengah sedang asyiknya adegan tabok-menabok... muncullah 2 tokoh gaje selanjutnya yang nontonin (?) adegan ini sambil makanin krupuk bangkai semut 2000 dapet 30.

"Eh elu! iya elu yang sok-sok masih nyanyi! lu tahu dimana rumahnya Author gak?" ujar salah satu pemuda itu yang kita ketahui bernama TsurugUGUK KALONGsuke.

Bukannya menjawab Tenma malah makin mengencangkan suaranya. Membuat pemuda itu plus Author _sweatdrop_.

"Eh! lu yang nyanyi kayak kalong keselek pesawat yang lagi jungkir balik! bisa berhenti nyanyi gak sih!?" ujar pemuda satunya lagi yang diketahui bernama ShindRouM TakutAN.

Mendengar ucapan itu Tenma langsung menghampiri mereka sembari menampilkan mata nan berkerlap-kerlip. "Apa!? lu bilang suara gue cakep kayak MJ kejepit di kolong jembatan? _sankyuu bery bery muach che che_" ujar Tenma mulai dapet kealayan Author.

Mendengar hal itu kedua makhluk gaje itu hanya _sweatdrop_. Tak lama setelah _sweatdrop _yang segede jamban itu selesai, pemuda bernama Shindou itu langsung menggenggam tangan Tenma dengan mata yang gak kalah berbinar.

"Apa!? lo bilang mau bantuin kami jadi mas kentir? Terima kasih buanyaaakkk! Perkenalkan nama gue Shindou Takuto." ujar Shindou karena pikunnya balik lagi.

Tenma langsung wajah eh-apa-ulangin-dong. "Haa? Es teh 7000? disini es teh harga segitu kemahalan. Oh iya, nama gue Tenma elu?" ucapnya dengan sangat lola dan berhasil lagi bikin Author _sweatdrop._

Berkat kekumatannya (?) pikun Shindou, dan ketuliannya Tenma, merekapun mulai menjadi teman yang akrab tentunya tanpa disertai dengan cecungut yang masih _sweatdrop_ memandang (?) duo alay bikin _sweatdrop_ gak berhenti ngucur itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita langsung pergi mencari dimana tempat pelatihan masketir itu. Jujur, I kan not pingin not kepilih ing pemilihan muskentir tudey." ujar TsurugUGUK sembari berjalan kearah Shindou dan menyebabkannya tersandung salah satu kaki Shindou dan terjatuh sambil gelundung kearah jurang dan menghasilkan lebakan luar biasa yang berhasil Author kasih _applause._ Well hello? yakin nih gak mau _sweatdrop_ ngeliatin si buntut yang gelundung sampe meledak dan cuma di komen gini sama anak laennya.

"Ntuh anak tadi ngomong apa?" ujar Shindou yang udah kumat pikunnya. "Tadi katanya kalo mau ke warung mang Dodo gelundung kearah sana." ujar Tenma sembari ikut gelundung. Mendengar itu membuat Shindou ikut-ikutan gelundung dan Author gantung diri di pohon toge.

Dan berkat adegan ini dapat kita simpulkan, bahwa Tenma itu tuli, Shindou itu pikun akut sampe mengalahkan pikunnya Author, dan TsurugUGUK itu buta. Bagus kan? trio koplak nan alay yang pingin banget Author kasih nama trio mas kentir alias trio mas gila.

* * *

Dan kisah ini berlanjut lagi dengan alkisah trio anak alay itu mencari tempat pelatihan buat masketir.

Ditengah perjalanan alaynya, mereka pun berpincang-pincang (?) gaje sampe bikin Author pingin headbang, tapi hal itu digagalkan karena peranan Author dibutuhkan buat bikin fict ini sampe akhir.

"Eh, kalian pernah denger cerita soal momogi gak?" ujar Tenma sembari membahu Tsurugi yang gak bisa berjalan dengan benar, karena buta.

"Mo... mogi? snak kesukaan Author? yang rasanya jagung bakar itu kan? kalo gak salah di kantin Author harganya 500." ucap Tsurugi membalas gak percaya kalo anak tuli ini bisa tahu nama makanan kesukaan Author.

"Iya, itu lho, dongeng soal pemuda yang berpetualang dengan anjing, burung dan monyet. Nah, sebenernya kita ini hampir kayak gitu coba liat sekitar~ Tsurugi anjingnya, Shindou monyet, Author burung, gara-gara ngikutin mulu." ucap Tenma tak bersalah sambil nunjuk satu-satu orang yang dimaksud. (itu mah Momotaro, nyak...)

"Tsurugi, mutilasi dia." ujar Author setelah selesai mengikat Tenma yang sekarang udah nangis iler (?).

Tsurugi yang sudah membunyikan jari-jarinya buat pemanasan langsung melayangkan tinju kearah kepala Tenma. Tapi berkat matanya yang rabun itu, pukulan yang sangat kuat itu mengenai muka Shindou yang sekarang sudah tepar dengan _nosebleed_ yang gak berhenti-henti.

* * *

Sesampainya di pelatihannya. Ketiga trio ini langsung tidak diterima karena tingkahnya saat menunjukkan keahliannya.

Tenma dengan cepat langsung nyanyi gaje dan membuat semuanya pingsan karena dia kembali tereak-terak lagi, Tsurugi langsung angkat tangan karena tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Dan Shindou...

"Jadi, kemampuanku itu melawak... jadi ceritanya ada katak sama tikus... itu beneran katak gak ya? ng... iya ada katak... jadi tuh kataknya tuh ngeliat nyamuk... yang diliatnya nyamuk beneran gak ya?" ujar Shindou sambil terus mengingat-ingat lelucon atau dongeng tuh?

Setelah 1 jam leluconnya gak selesai-selesai gara-gara Shindou lupa terus isi dari lelucon dan mengakibatkan para juri ketiduran. Author aja sampe ngorok, lihat tuh bunyinya kayak kebo mau beranak 10. Dengan perasaan berat (?) trio cecungut ini pun pergi meninggalkan pelatihan.

"Haaa... akhirannya kita tidak kepilih dalam miss beauty ini gara-gara kita gak punya keahlian." ujar Tsurugi sambil menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

Hening melanda... sejak kapan ini menjadi kontes kecantikan?

Ralat desu~

.

"Haaa... akhirnya Author kagak jadi nikah sama kebo di sumur sebelah. Tapi untung aja gue dapet kacamata item. Sekarang gue makin keliatan kayak orang buta." ujar Tsurugi sambil memakai kacamata itemnya.

Mendadak Author langsung berlari kencang sambil ngeluarin panci emaknya dan langsung mentung Tsurugi sampe tepar. "Salah woy! gue belum juga 14 tahun udah lo bilang nikah! gue gantung lu GUGUK!"

.

.

... kembali ralat...

.

"Haaa... pada akhirnya kita gak ikut dalam pelatihan masketir gara-gara gak punya keahlian..." ujar Tsurugi MASIH pake kacamata item tadi yang sekarang udah retak kanan-kiri atas-bawah depan-belakang (ha?)

"Shindou inget gak!? pas para juri tadi muji kita trus langsung masukin kita ke kelompok elit masketir yang yang mereka kasih nama Three Whisker Teen?" ujar Tenma antusias '45.

Shindou hanya ngangguk seneng menjawab ucapan Tenma.

Tapi kejadian asli bukan begitu... mari kita lihat kembali cuplikannya...

plesbek cihuy~

Disaat penilaian.

"Kalian bertiga... kemampuan kalian SANGAT jauh dibawah yang kami inginkan. Selain itu, kalian juga sebenernya memiliki keahlian tapi... TOLONG JANGAN PERNAH TUNJUKKAN HAL ITU LAGI! KALIAN KELUAR! dan kamu rambut buntut, nih kacamata item buat lo! Jangan pernah bilang keorang kalo kamu gak buta, sekarang PERGI!. Eh tunggu, sebelum keluar... gue mau ngasih julukan dulu buat kalian. Karena keahlian dan kumis kalian yang begitu tebal dan panjang, gue kasih nama kalian Three Whisker Teen!" ujar Sang juri sambil langsung menendang ketiga cecungut itu keluar dari pelatihan.

plesbeknya udah selesai~

"Ntuh juri baek banget ya sampe ngasih kita julukan Three Whisker Teen segala... Gue gak bakalan pernah ngelupain jasa dia." ujar Shindou sambil menampilkan mata berkaca-kaca yang juga bersinar membuat Tsurugi dan Author _sweatdrop_ segajah.

Ditengah perjalanan gaje mereka gak tahu nyari apaan. Sebuah desa nan gaje deket situ tampak sedang kebakar gara-gara perampokan batu dirumah patrick (?). Dengan cepat 3 mas kentir itu (baca: 2 lari cepet, yang 1 digeret-geret) langsung bergaya ala pahlawan dan langsung menatap kesal kearah orang yang sedang kabur dari desa.

"Gawat! ada pencurian! inilah tugas kita sebagai Three Whisker Teen!" ujar Tenma langsung melepas tangan Tsurugi yang dari tadi membahu di bahunya dan berlari kearah penjahat itu diikuti dengan Shindou.

"Berhenti kau penjahat! Hyaat! rasakin ini! tendangan rajawali!" teriak Tenma sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya (dan ini saya copas dari jurus konyol ala kakakku). Beginilah gerakannya tangan keatas, pergelangan tangan membuat lengkungan yang membuat tangan membentuk sayap (?) kecil, kaki kanan dimajukan, kaki kiri biasa, trus lompat pas melakukannya.

Shindou pun mencegat salah satu penjahat yang terdapat didekatnya. "Cukup sampai disini penjahat! mari bertarung dengan caraku!" ujar Shindou dengan begitu sombong.

Peraturan pertarungan Shindou~

1. maen gunting batu kertas. Gunting=serang, kertas=berlindung, batu=serang asal-asalan.

2. kalo sama-sama gunting, adu kekuatan, kalo kertas muter tempat, kalo batu digebuk bareng-bareng.

3. Battle Start! (dan ini salah satu game pertarungan ala Author dan kakaknya)

"Baiklah... ayo kita mulai... hyattt!"

Shindou gunting, penjahat batu...

Dengan cepat si penjahat langsung menggebuk Shindou pake panci Author yang dia maling dari Author yang sekarang sedang asyik nonton mereka sambil makan kerupuk bekas kagak dimakan 9 tahun. Tapi hal itu dihentikan Shindou, karena dengan cepat ia ngeluarin tameng yang sebenernya melanggar aturan.

"Curang! katamu kalo kalah gak boleh nangkis! Dasar curang! ... hiks... hueennggg! mami!" tangis penjahat itu sambil kabur entah-berantah.

"Huh! Shindou Takuto dilawan!" mendadak Shindou mendengus sombong sambil menghentakkan kakinya layaknya cewek.

Sementara itu Tsurugi...

"Tenma~ elu dimana!? gue gak bisa ngeliat nih! bantuin gue!" teriak Tsurugi sambil keliling nyari peternak alay itu.

#DUG! tanpa sengaja seseorang tersandung salah satu kaki Tsurugi dan menyebabkan orang itu gelundung, menabrak temannya dan meledak layaknya diawal cerita.

Dan itulah aksi hebat para masketir memberantas para penjahat itu. Tak lama setelah mendengar suara ledakan, Tenma dan Shindou langsung membahu Tsurugi lagi dan berjalan kearah penjahat yang sudah K.O itu.

"Hahahaha, makanya jangan berani melawan kami para Whisker Teen!" ucap Tenma sambil tertawa nista sambil menaruh satu kaki diatas salah satu orang itu.

Ditengah acara senang mereka salah satu orang itu mengahampiri mereka. Jangan-jangan mau ngasih penghargaan pula, bisa gawat kalo mereka dapet.

"Oi! kalian! apa yang kalian lakukan!? berkat tindakan kalian ini, penjahat aslinya jadi kabur! Kenapa? gara-gara sedari tadi kalian menghajar para polisi! Dengan ini kalian kami hukum dipenjara seumur hidup!" ujar orang yang disangka penjahat itu.

Tsurugi langsung menampilkan wajah madesu, Tenma jingkrak-jingkrak, Shindou nyengir bangga.

"Akh! kenapa aku harus sekelompot sama anak-anak alay ini sih!?" teriak Tsurugi sambil gelundung kanan-kiri.

"Shindou! kita dapet hadiah rumah baru!" teriak Tenma seneng dan langsung dijawab anggukan riang dari Shindou.

Dan sekali lagi kisah ini dimulai kembali dengan para Three Whisker Teen yang sudah menjadi tengkorak berdebu, dan terkenal karena kealayan mereka dulu saat menyelamatkan desa gaje itu.

* * *

~OWARI~

* * *

Behind Scene:

* * *

Fuyuri: Konbanwa to Ochikaresama minna!

IE-chara: konbanwa!

Taiyou: sudah tidak bisa diduga ya kalo fict ini sudah mau chp 13~

Tenma: tidak diduga sekali... oh ya kudengar...

IE-chara: *antusias*

Tenma: fict ini bakalan tamat di chp 14

IE-chara: EH!? *nengokin Author, Author ngangguk, langsung nangis berjamaah sambil disetelin lagu we are the champion)

Fuyuri: hai, aku mau mengakhiri fict ini sesuai dengan umurku saat itu. jadi deadlinenya adalah... 5 Juli disaat umurku naek 14... gampang diinget kan?

Hiroto: tapi Author, walaupun kamu membuatnya gitu kami gak mau ngasih hadiah lho...

Fuyuri: siapa yang minta hadiah? *terus senyum licik* ngegangguin kalian di fict ini sudah menjadi hadiah terbesar dalem hidupku... muahahahaha

Fubuki: selanjutnya baca review~

**Detective Naoto**: Jadi maksud dri kalimat itu adalah... kayak kalimat ini "Yukirella selalu diperas keluarganya" diubah jadi gini. "Yukirella selalu MEmeras keluarganya". Singkatnya kata di- diubah jadi me-. Btw... bagian Atsuya itu ane terinspirasi setelah baca komik kungfu komang XD kocak nauzubilah... sebenernya wajah Yukimura ganteng tapi aku gak bisa selalu mengejek yang jelek, ntar aku dikira pilih kasih pula (padahal iya) *plokk. yak, sankyuu reviewnya jaa na XD

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu: **Cinderlela? oh yg kamu bilang di fb itu ya? parodi drama kalian? aku jadi pingin baca ngerti gak sih... =3=)/. tenang aja ntuh peri alay belajar dari aku yang berusaha hidup hemat, dan aku belajar dari temenku *ngelirik si kembar NadaNida* Tomo! tanggung jawab! Eh? mereka berdua jadi mirip si unik CosmoWanda ya? tpi Daisuke kagak se-oon Cosmo ah XD Ok sankyuu banget reviewnya XD jaa

**Takahashi Tomoya**-_chan:_dilarang ngakak dikelasku! dilarang numpang review pake laptopku!*digebuk* btw yang nulis alay itu... entah kenapa aku makin tertarik piye ki TTATT *nasib* tapi itu undangan bikin ngakak kan XD Ov^)b itu mereka kere gara-mereka belajar ilmu hemat dari aku dan aku belajar dari kamu... == tanggung jawab sono... == sekarang kursus sihir udah mahal liat tuh tulisannya 500/pertemuan *digeplak* makasih reviewnya XD amin amin ya robbalalamin... XD jaa_  
_

**Megumare Hikaru**-nee: yup Three Whisker Teen, panggilan yang bagus kan? XD *trus digelundungin kejurang* eh!? ja-jangan bayangin kayak itu entar reputasi ane sebagai anak alay malah nurun!1 *plokk! (malah naik woy!). Tenang aja kalo Shirou gak bisa ajarin ada Yu yang mau ngajarin no prob *trus digelundungin lagi*. oh iya dong, kan Yu rajin banget sampe kena marah mulu disuruh bangun gitu jangan maen di tempat tidur mulu *plokk! (itu namanya kelewat males woy!). ah, lempar heels itu juga terinspirasi dari komik kungfu komang XD eh? kok pake iri segala sih? kalo boleh jujur fict nee-chan itu malah lebih kece dari fict yu lho... cuman yu menang chapter dari fict nee-chan, buktinya aja... yg one-shot yu, cuma dapet sekitar 4-5, bahkan 3, bahkan 0... jadi IFT gak perlu di iriin Yu yakin kok, klo ini gak begitu bagus kayak fict laennya XD sankyuu reviewnya XD jaa

**Mori Kousuke18: **uyeh! kebetulan itu terinspirasi gra2 pernah liat avatarmu Kinako dewasa XD aku jadiin perahu gara2 bingung mau bikin ending apaan dan aku males baca ulang dongengnya, udah jam 12 sih... tapi itu udah bagus kan? XD *trus ditabok* ta-tapi jangan para senpai... Masato aja, cocok noh kalo disuruh ngebor DX. bukan dengan terpaksa... karena emang nasibnya di fict ini... dan hey! si duo penyihir itu sejahtera muncul mulu di dalam fict XD oh iya, mereka berdua itu penyihir alay yang jadi fave-ku setelah trio rumus fisika... kenapa mereka muncul? karena mereka penyihir, kenapa rumus fisika muncul? karena mereka artis dangdut buat menghangatkan fict XD *trus ditabok kelimanya*. Mereka minat tapi gak tahan ditindas juga sama Yukirella ^^u *sweatdrop*. iya ini end chp 14 XD chp 13 bkln diupdate kurang dari hari jumat XD

**Mist Harmonics**: yaho! XD iya itu... bukan blasteran pangeran, blasteran nenek sihir yang kejam... ._. *trus ditabok lagi*. mereka para penyihir adalah... orang-orang bernasib gak baik yang saya jadiin mangsa buat dipaksa ini itu... alasan kenapa mereka bisa bareng... baca Shirou White part 1 (chp 2). semenjak saat itu, daripada Daisuke gak eksis agi kumasukin dah... karena Yukirella minta ada kereta kencana dan malah dikasih gerobak sampah... == *trus digelundungin dan diledakin*. dan itu nasib karena masuk IFT... XD eh? gak apa kok XD setidaknya isa udah mau baca dan review ini udah bikin seneng XD sankyuu reviewnya jaa ne XD

Shindou: aku kaget review Author bisa ningkat..

Fuyuri: *gelundung sambil meluk laptop* Akh! So-kun (nama laptop Author) rusakkk!

Aoi: Oh iya, denger-denger so-kun mati ya?

Fuyuri: iya... gara-gara... chargernya ketinggalan di hotel kemarin... *nangis*

IE-chara: *nahan ketawa*

Fuyuri: jaa, karena saya tidak menerima req lagi karena ini sisa 2 chp, sebagai gantinya... saya akan menampilkan cuplikan selanjutnya...

Cuplikan: "Hiroto! jangan makan kotoran kebo baru melahirkan itu!"/"Kita tidak akan tersesat kan?". "Tenang saja, aku meninggalkan jejak dengan benar."/"Sekarang kalian akan jadi sup bawang"/"Kok bawang?". "Karena.../to the next chapter...

IE-chara: cuplikan apa itu Author! isinya dialog mulu! *ngelempari pake baskom*

Fuyuri: eh? kan itu lumayan... jaa, judulnya adalah... douzo~

Hiroto dan Gouenji: Hiroto and Gouenji...

Hiroto: hmm... rasanya cuplikan dan judulnya mengingatkan pada sesuatu...

Masaki: ah! dongeng Hazel and Gratel!

Fuyuri: yup, yang ada rumah kue dan ditangkap nenek sihir itu. jaa, minna slogan! Inazuma Fairy Tale

All: This is the most gaje and worst place in the world. jaa na!

Fuyuri: yosh slogan! ichi ni san! Inazuma Fairy Tale!

All: This is the most gaje and worse place in the world! jaa, ne!

Review?


	13. Hiroto and Gouenji and Kazemaru

Summary: sebuah fict gaje berisikan legenda dan dongeng-dongeng yang diperankan oleh para character inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go. My first fict for this fandome

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go hanya milik level 5

Warning: gaje, typo, genre yang tidak bermutu, alur yang tak menentu

Note:**Usagi Yumi**-san no rikuesuto and Author's idea. Maaf Author sudah tidak menerima req lagi... (harap baca behind scene, untuk review, gak dibaca gak apa)

* * *

Chapter 13:

Hiroto and Gouenji and The Red Riding Hood, Kazemaru

* * *

Diambil dari crosscover dongeng Hazel and Gratel dan dongeng Si Kerudung Merah

* * *

Disiang yang mendung (?) itu seorang gadis (?) kecil berkerudung merah tampak berjalan dengan riang. Sedari tadi ia melompati beberapa kura-kura yang numpang berjemur dibawah matahari yang asyik disko di angkasa sempit (?). Dengan langkah yang begitu riang itu ia berjalan memutari depan hutan.

Ditengah keasyikannya muter-muter gaje didepan hutan, ia pun mendapati ada 2 anak alay yang berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut. Dengan ke-kepoan yang begitu tinggi hingga melebihi ke-kepoan Author, gadis itu a.k.a Kazemaru *terus mendadak AUthor dimutilasi* langsung mengikuti jejak dua anak alay itu.

Langkah demi langkah, detik demi detik, musik demi dangdutan (?) Kazemaru terus melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti cecungut alay itu. Satu, dua...

"Hiroto! jangan makan kotoran kebo baru melahirkan itu! itu belum diproduksi dengan benar!" teriak salah satu dari mereka sembari menunjuk pemuda satunya yang sekarang sedang berusaha membersihkan sepatunya dengan menggesekkan kakinya ke baju Kazemaru.

Tunggu... baju? "Eh, buset! Hir! itu orang woy! ngapain lo bersiin ntuh kotoran kebo kesitu!?" teriak pemuda berambut bawang putih itu. Sedangkan pemuda yang berambut seperti bawang merah ini langsung lompat mundur karena kaget dan tepat sekali terjatuh di kotoran tadi... 3 poin...

1. Pemuda bawang merah yang bernama Hiroto itu menginjak kotoran, 2. membersihkannya pada Kazemaru, 3. Hiroto lompat kebelakang dan jatuh tepat di kotoran tadi. Untung saja Kazemaru yang baik hati tidak menambahkan poin keempatnya, memukul Hiroto pake sedotan terdekat. Oke, kita lupakan saja itu...

* * *

"Halo, nama gue Hiroto ini adek gue Gouenji... kami ini-"

"Anak-nya bawang merah dan putih ya? dari suku bawang mana?" tanya Kazemaru sembari memotong perkenalan Hiroto. Sedari tadi ia mundur selangkah demi selangkah melihat penampilan Gouenji.

Tanya kenapa? mari saya jelaskan penampilan Gouenji tapi janji jangan tersedak ya, nanti saya gak mau bayarin biaya masuk RS-nya. Jadi~ Gouenji memakai gaun merah dengan pita berwarna merah muda dibawah kerah bajunya dan bando merah dengan renda putih. Jelas-jelas penampilan ini sukses membuat Author merinding diskon *plakk! disko ding (dikutip dari chat tadi siang)

Ternyata sedari tadi Hiroto terus berusaha menahan tawa yang ingin kelua tanpa izin. Sedangkan Gouenji dengan muka yang begitu merah tengah berteriak "Jangan lihat aku dengan tatapan nista itu!"

* * *

Mari kita ulang kembali perkenalan chara kita tercinta

"Perkenalkan namaku Kazemaru. Jadi kalian Gouenji dan Hiroto dari suku bawang timur? aku baru tahu kalo bawang punya suku." ucap Kazemaru sedikit _sweatdrop._

Hiroto dan Gouenji yang tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan yang dibuat-buat Author hanya bisa ketawa garing (emang bisa dimakan ya?). "Jadi, kamu kesini ngapain? untuk seorang cewek kayak kamu jalan-jalan ke hutan sendirian?" tanya Gouenji sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gaun Kazemaru.

Dengan cepat Kazemaru pun menunjuk Author yang sejak tadi terus-menerus menikmati kerupuk alay yang dia temuin pas ngikutin Kazemaru. "Gara-gara Author itu bikin kejadian kayak gini..." Kazemaru pun langsung menyuruh beberapa kru memasang latar rumah dari gambar krayon.

Ceritanya sekarang plesbek~

"Kazemaru..." panggil seorang nenek-nenek sembari mendatangi cucunya yang sedang asyik maen pesbuk di Aipet.

Karena merasa terpanggil oleh Tuhan *plakk!* Kazemaru langsung membalikkan badannya menatap nenek peot dibelakangnya yang kita ketahui bernama Hitomiko *digampar Hitomiko*.

"Tolong ambilin duren dihutan dong, Kaz." pintanya pada Kazemaru. Sedangkan Kazemaru langsung memonyongkan bibirnya sampe 5 meter. "Kenapa gak nenek aja yang ngambil sendiri? kan nenek bisa ke hutan sendirian gak pake minta bantuanku." ucapnya enteng sambil kembali fokus pada pesbuknya.

"Eh buset ya lu! jelas-jelas gue punya penyakit encok masih aja lu suruh jalan! pergi lu sono ke hutan cari duren yang banyak buat bikin es duren!" tanpa memperpanjang percakapan tak bermutu, Hitomiko yang KATANYA ada encok langsung menendang Kazemaru keluar untuk mengambilkannya duren seger (?).

Nah, sekarang plesbeknya udahan~

"Itu cerita gue, apa cerita lo?" kali ini Kazemaru langsung menunjuk kedua cecungut itu sembari mengucapkan salah satu kalimat dalam iklan M*e i*d*mie.

Hiroto dan Gouenji makin _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya. "Kalo kami hanya kemari karena kata emak kami disuruh nyari trio rumus fisika yang makan gak bayar diwarteg kami." ujar Hiroto sambil mengeluarkan sapu lidi yang akan digunkannya buat membalas kejahatan (?) trio rumus fisika yang kelewat kere tak berbatas.

"Hoo, kalo gitu jalan bareng aja yuk... siapa tahu gue bisa nemuin duren disini." ucap Kazemaru antusias.

Hiroto dan Gouenji yang sepertinya gak bisa menolak pun hanya bisa angguk pasrah.

* * *

Dan petualang (?) gaje ini dimulai kembali dengan alkisah dimana ketiga anak gaje itu memasuki hutan yang sebenernya gak rumit sama sekali.

"Eh hir... oi! kita ini bakalan tersesat gak sih!?" Gouenji yang sedari tadi mengikuti arah gerak Hiroto langsung memandang sodaranya yang sekarang tengah asyik bersiul sambil jalan.

"Ya kagak lah, wong aku udah naruh jejak dengan bener liat tuh... burung-burung aja gak demen sama roti yang gue tinggalin." dengan begitu bangga, Hiroto nunjuk roti yang dia jatuhin tadi. Tiba-tiba datang satu burung yang mau mengambil roti itu dan mendadak langsung bergaya layaknya kehabisan oksigen terus tepar setelah mendekati roti tersebut.

Kazemaru _sweatdrop_. "Itu roti apaan Hir?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Roti bekas yang gue temuin di tasnya Author seminggu yang lalu." ujar Hiroto dengan begitu bangga sampe membuat Gouenji dan Kazemaru gubrak.

Tapi perlahan roti-roti yang ditaruh Hiroto pun menghilang satu-satu. Ternyata orang aneh yang masih berani memakan roti bekas itu adalah Author yang gak dapet makan malem.

"Hoo, terima kasih makanannya." ucap Author santai. Dengan cepat Hiroto yang tadi masih bergaya keren langsung mencak-mencak kesel ngeliat tindakan Author.

Tapi dengan cepet Author langsung mengambil langkah seribu setelah berkata, "Oh, ada trio rumus fisika!".

Ok itu gaje, gak mungkinlah duo bawang alay ini akan percaya. Tapi itulah kenyataannya, dengan polosnya mereka langsung mengejar trio rumus fisika yang emang ada disana (itu mah gak polos woi).

* * *

"Eh buset! ntuh maling larinya cepet banget! latihan lari dimana sih? cepet banget kayak lagi dikejer hantu keselek pesawat yang jugkir balik." protes Hiroto sembari ngos-ngosan karena kehilangan jejak rumus fisika.

Author _sweatdrop_. "_Ano saa, _kalian nginjek si rumus fisika lho..." jelas Author sambil nunjuk ketiga rumus fisika yang udah tepar diinjek trio cecungut alay itu.

Tanpa mengeluarkan banyak protesan dan cincong, Hiroto dan Gouenji pun langsung menggebuk rumus fisika pake sapu lidinya.

Setelah asyik menggebuk trio rumus fisika yang udah bonyok-bonyok, Kazemaru langsung menjawil bahu kedua cecungut yang udah berminat menggeret (?) rumus fisika.

"Itu... beneran rumah kue tuh? eh, kalian mau nyoba makan gak?" tawar Kazemaru sambil nunjuk rumah kue dihadapan mereka.

Dengan cepat Hiroto dan Gouenji pun langsung berlari dan memakan pintu yang terbuat dari cokelat itu.

"Tunggu! jangan dimakan dulu! bisa jadi itu rumah punya orang, bisa jadi itu rumah kue dari dongeng 'Hazel and Gratel' yang katanya ada obat tidurnya. Pokoknya kita teliti dulu!" ujar Kazemaru sambil mendekati rumah kue itu.

#TING TONG TING TONG "Hoo, sepertinya tidak ada orang, ayo kita makan!" ujar Kazemaru sambil asyik menjilati bel yang terbuat dari permen itu.

#GUBRAK! melihat tindakan Kazemaru yang awalnya melarang mereka memakan rumah itu, Hiroto dan Gouenji hanya bisa gubrak secara indah melihatnya.

* * *

Setelah berjam-jam memakan rumah itu sampe habis tanpa sisa...

"Eh, buset... ntuh rumah enak banget... dengan begini gue gak perlu takut nenek ngehukum gue gak makan setahun full." ujar Kazemaru sembari mengelus perutnya yang udah bulet melebihi kebuletan bumi *plakk!

"Eh, tapi gue ngantuk nih... tidur duluan ya..." ujar Hiroto sambil langsung menidurkan diri di tanah yang tak rata sama sekali.

Gouenji yang layaknya anak lemes langsung mengibaskan tangannya. "Entar jadi kebo lho kalo tidur habis makan..." Gouenji yang minatnya mau memperingatkan malah ikut-ikutan tidur setelah menjelaskan hal tersebut.

"Gile, tangkepan gue gendut-gendut! bisa gak perlu nyari mangsa selama 1 tahun nih!" tiba-tiba munculah seorang nenek-nenek alay dari balik pohon tempat trio rumus fisika dijatuhkan.

Kirino, nama nenek sihir itu langsung menggeret ketiga cecungut yang beratnya udah segede gajah. Dengan kesusahan ia menggeret satu-persatu cecungut itu.

* * *

"Selamat datang di host club! eh salah, selamat datang wahai makan malemku. Hari ini siapa yang berminat kumakan duluan?" tanya Kirino sembari terus mengaduk-aduk aer garem yang sudah dia masak.

trio cecungut dan rumus fisika cengo. "Tunggu, apa tadi makan malem? gak salah denger nih? Eh, gini ya nek... katanya pak haji, makan daging sesama manusia itu hukumnya haram! istighfar dong! jangan maksa gitu, cari hewan yang halal noh, trus bebasin kami." protes Kazemaru sambil nunjuk-nunjuk nenek sihir itu.

Kirino langsung pundung mendengar ceramah Kazemaru, padahal sudah lama banget dia gak dapet makan malem, malah diginiin. "Iya deh, gue minta maaf... eh salah! anak kecil jangan ngeramahin asal-asalan deh!" ujar Kirino sambil mengambil sebuah botol kecil.

"Gue bakalan mulai makan kalian dari 2 anak gaje yang mulutnya cemotan cokelat. Hari ini kalian bakalan gue jadiin sup bawang." ujar Kirino sambil mengeluarkan pisau kecil.

Hiroto dan Gouenji _sweatdrop._ "Kok bawang?" tanyanya polos.

"Jelas-jelas kalian dari suku bawang kan? dari rambut kalian aja udah ketahuan kalo kalian bawang. Ayo masuk sini, dari pada ane cuma makan aer garem, mendingan kalian selaku bawang nambahin baunya." ujar Kirino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk aer garem-nya.

Kazemaru mendadak ngakak kenceng. "Aduh mak! kalo masukin mereka berdua kesitu, bukannya tambah harum malah tambah bau kayak kentut lagi!" ujarnya sambil ngegebukin dinding sampe jebol. Oke itu berlebihan.

"Ogah ah... gue kan belum sempet ngecengin Endou, masa udah mau dimakan. Mending Hiroto aja." protes Gouenji sambil mendorong Hiroto.

"Idih, mending elu yang dimakan gue yang ngecengin Endou lagi!" Hiroto yang gak mau ngalah langsung mendorong Gouenji ke dekat pintu. Dan protesan ini pun langsung beralih menjadi sebuah perang dorong-dorongan kanan-kiri.

"Mingkem lu! berisik amat! mau ngalahin suara gue apa? mentang-mentang suara kayak MJ kejepit di jamban, berisik banget..." protes Kirino sambil menyiramkan cairan gaje itu ke dekat Hiroto dan Gouenji.

Beruntung Hiroto dan Gouenji udah sempet menghindar. Kalau tidak...

"Bau!" protes semua manusia yang terkurung dalem kurungan gaje itu. "Itu apaan sih!? bau banget! lebih bau dari kaos kaki Author!" Beta yang mewakili cecungut itu langsung berteriak bertanya pada Kirino.

"Itu cairan adalah iler gue... eh salah, maksud gue itu ramuan buat berubah jadi katak! siapapun yang nyentuh itu, bakalan berubah jadi katak!" teriak Kirino dengan bangga.

"Masa sih? kok kayaknya bukan ya?" Gouenji pun langsung mulai ngeles.

"Beneran kok! itu cairan bisa bikin jadi katak!"

"Kok kayaknya gak bisa dipercaya ya? Coba buktiin dulu." ujar Gouenji masih asyik menatapi cairan yang warnanya kayak cat no drop.

Kirino yang mulai merasa kesal lagi langsung mendekati mereka. "Nih! gue buktiin! karena kaki gue nginjek nih cairan, ntar gue bakalan jadi katak dan tidak bisa kembali!" ujar Kirino mantap sambil menginjak cairan itu.

Gouenji dan tahanan lainnya hanya bisa manggut-manggut _sweatdrop_. 3 detik kemudian~ Kirino pun langsung menjadi katak dengan gajenya. Dan inilah yang dapat kita sebut dengan 'senjata makan tuan (?)'. Dengan diakhiri dengan menjadi katak~ para tahanan pun dapat keluar dari penjara gaje itu.

Selepas keluar dari sana, kembali lagi ketiga rumus fisika kembali mendapat gebukan sapu lidi, dan geretan gaje oleh Hiroto dan Gouenji. Dan bagaimanakah nasib Kazemaru?

Pertama, Hiroto dan Gouenji menemaninya mengantarkan duren yang dipesan neneknya. Tak sampai waktu 5 menit terdengar suara gaduh panci dari dalam rumah.

"Dasar sialan! udah gue bilang bawa durennya yang enak! masih aja diambil yang kecil banget! mana bawanya lama banget pula! dasar, cucu sama serigala sama aja! sama-sama gak bisa dipercaya!" ternyata itu adalah suara gaduh Hitomiko yang telah asyik memukul-mukul serigala yang berusaha menikahinya (?) dan Kazemaru yang salah membawa duren.

Tak lama kemudian, mendadak Hitomiko langsung menendang keluar kedua anak alay itu yang bikin Hiroto dan Gouenji _sweatdrop_.

"JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI!" sembari menutup pintu dan membuat chara _sweatdrop_, Hitomiko langsung membanting pintu rumahnya kenceng-kenceng.

(Kali ini Author ambil alih megang boneka tangan)

"Saa, minna~ dengan begini, dongeng ini dimulai lagi dengan alkisah Hiroto dan Gouenji menggeret rumus fisika kerumah untuk diminta pertanggung jawaban, Kazemaru yang berkelana bersama mereka karena kehilangan tempat tinggal, dan serigala yang kembali kehutan dengan galau sambil nyanyiin berbagai lagu dangdut alay dan membuatnya mendapat gelar 'King of galau Dangdoets'. Dan begitulah nasib dari chara yang gaje ini~"

* * *

~OWARI~

* * *

Behind Scene:

* * *

Fuyuri: Ochikaresama to Ohayo... ngeemm... *balik tidur, trus kena sirem*

Tenma: eh thor! ini nih udah pagi! liat tuh jam! masih aja molor!

Fuyuri: aku ngantuk, kalian aja yang ngomong... semalem aku tidur jam 1 gara-gara nonton pilem biru *plokkk! maksudnya pilem buruh

IE-chara: *_sweatdrop_*

Fubuki: Nah, karena pembalasan review sudah dilakukan Author pake PM, berarti kita ke sesi protes!

Hitomiko: kalo gak ada yang mau protes, aku aja yang protes! Kenapa aku jadi nenek-nenek!?

Fubuki: *baca catetan Author* katanya... karena gue kehabisan ide, mana ngantuk pula. Kok rasanya Author mulai mirip gue ya? muka ngantuk-ngantuk gitu (Fubuki narsis ah)

Kirino: Oh, iya chapter terakhir kapan upload?

Taiyou: udah pasti besok lah... hari jumat, 5 Juli kan? besok dong.

IE-chara: eh!? *pesta gaje*

Endou: baik, selanjutnya cuplikan!

Cuplikan: "Napa galau mbak?". "Rumah ane mati lampu.". "Yaudah, pake.../"Nek~ gue males nyuruh-nyuruh bapak gaje gue buat kerja. Dia udah peot, gak bisa ngasih banyak duit."/#PLETAK! "Udah cepetan mari! ntar gue gak ikutan dangdutan se..."/To the next chapter...

IE-chara: *makin _sweatdrop_*

Shindou: kenapa... kesannya kayak tahu ya?

Kazemaru: hanya perasaanku atau emang ntuh cuplikan nyespoilerinnya berlebihan ya?

Tsurugi: kalo gitu ceritanya ketahuan jelas lah itu dongeng apa...

Matatagi: The Match Girl kan? yang jual korek api?

Tenma: Matatagi, minna!? kok bisa muncul disini?

Tetsukado: ntuh Author ngundang katanya, kami disuruh tampil diakhiran.

Yang lain: *_sweatdrop_*

Minaho: Tapi, aku merasakan Author ada niat buruk memanggil kita kemari...

Shinsuke: jelas-jelas kalian dipanggil buat ngegaje di fictnya Author!

IE GOGal-chara: *kaget, trus berusaha kabur, ditarik balik sama IE-chara*

IE-chara: ayo, jadi mangsa terakhir Author...

Fubuki: Jaa! _sugi wa_! pembacaan chapter! _Ha'i_ Sakura-_chan dozo_...

Sakura: _Jikai_... Sakura si penjualan korek api! EH!? aku!? yah, buat menghapus bosen mungkin tak apa...

Tenma: dan itulah judul chapter terakhir! sampai jumpa besok!

Hiroto: eh, Author bangun... slogan noh...

Fuyuri: ngemm... *nguap* yosh... ichi ni san... Inazuma Fairy Tale... *lemes*

All: This is the most gaje and worst place in the world. _Jaa mata ashita_!

Review?


	14. Sakura si Penjual Korek Api

Summary: sebuah fict gaje berisikan legenda dan dongeng-dongeng yang diperankan oleh para character inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go. My first fict for this fandome

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven dan inazuma eleven go hanya milik level 5

Warning: gaje, typo, genre yang tidak bermutu, alur yang tak menentu

Note: Author's note lengkap terdapat di behind scene. Sankyuu yang sudah mau membaca.

* * *

Final Chapter, Chapter 14:

Sakura si Penjual Korek Api

* * *

Diambil dari dongeng The Match Girl

* * *

Dimalam yang begitu tenang (padahal ada banyak pengamen ngegotik sambil dangdutan), dan dingin di musim dingin (padahal para pengamen pada rata-rata telanjang eh salah maksudnya cuma pake kaos robek sama celana pendek).

"Eh elu! jangan hancurin narasiku napa!?" Dan sekarang pun mendadak Author kejar-kejaran sama orang yang sedari tadi mengomentari narasinya.

Ok, mari kita lewatkan sesi ini...

Dapat kita baca (karena readers sekalian kan gak bisa liat adegannya) dari sini, terdapat seorang anak alay berambut pink tengah berjalan menyusuri dinginnya malem sambil nyanyiin lagu "Cintrong Sepatu Mami" (lagu apaan itu? ==u). Anak alay itu bernama Sakura, anak yang menyiksa ayahnya buat nyari duit buat ngerayain natal tapi karena hal gaje, dia akhirannya juga harus mencari duit sendiri.

Pertama, ia mencari orang buat diinterogasi (?). Kedua orang itu akan ia paksa membeli korek apinya. Ketiga, ia akan dimasukin penjara. Dan itulah bekal yang didapat Sakura sebelum pergi menjual korek-koreknya, tapi karena menurutnya itu hanya teori aneh yang digunakan Author, maka ia mengurungkan niatnya. Rasanya percuma mengikuti jejak Author kalo akhirannya masuk neraka.

"Eh, mbak mau beli korek api gak!?" Sakura langsung menghampiri salah satu gadis super cebol, yang kita ketahui bernama Konoha *Author ditabok Konoha*.

Konoha yang kaget karena baru aj dipanggil langsung terjatuh dengan elitnya, memandang Sakura yang masih terus menawarinya dan.

~Konoha View~

Dipandangan Konoha sekarang adalah... Sakura dengan tampang begitu mengerikan, mata bentuk api lidah yang menjulur kanan-kiri, tangan kanan yang menodongkan tas bertulisan "Your Soul" sembari tangan kiri mengadahkan kearahnya, tengah bertanya "Kamu mau kuambil nyawamu atau memberikan nyawamu secara gratisan?".

~Author's View~

Dan hal itu berhasil sekali membuat Konoha berlari terbirit-birit sembari berkata "Aku masih pingin idup! burungku entar gak bisa makan kalo aku mati!" dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura cengo + _sweatdrop_.

Karena tidak bisa menahan Konoha yang sudah ngacir dengan alay, Sakura menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali berkeliling.

Tak lama setelah berputar-putar mnecari orang buat dipalakin (?), Sakura bertemu dengan Tenma yang sedang galau gak terkira. "Eh, masnya yang disitu! mau beli korek api gak!?" teriak Sakura kearah Tenma yang ada diseberang jalan.

Sakura dikacangin, dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura kesal. Jadi dengan cepat dia pun melempar sepatunya buat menarik perhatian Tenma. Sebuah sepatu melesat dengan cepat, tapi disaat sepatu itu hampir mengenai mukanya...

Tenma menunduk tiba-tiba dan membuat sepatu itu berhasil masuk kali disebelah Tenma. "Wah, uangku jatuh, untung aja gak sampe hilang." ujarnya sambil mengambil selembar 10.000 rupiah (?). Sakura makin geram saja dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melempar sepatunya yang sebelah lagi.

Dan sekali lagi, keberuntungan yang begitu besar buat Tenma, tanpa sengaja sepatu itu menabrak mobil yang mendadak lewat pas dia ngelempar sepatu dan membuat sepatu Sakura mental dan mengenai kepala Manabe dan Hayato yang lagi ngeliatin pengamen dangdutan.

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar kehilangan kedua sepatu bekasnya. "Heh! Kamu! yang tadi ngelempar sepatu!".

Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Manabe dan Hayato sedang megang sepatunya yang sebelah sambil nodongin pisau ke sepatu itu dan itu berhasil membuatnya _sweatdrop_.

"Apa salahku!? kenapa kalian sampe menyandra sepatuku yang tidak berdosa?" tanya Sakura sambil ikut-ikutan berdrama ria.

Mendadak Manabe nunjuk Sakura. "Elu... udah nolak gue pas gue tembak kemaren!" ucap Manabe sambil sok netesin aer mata. Sakura makin _sweatdrop_. Diingetnya kembali kejadian kemaren...

"Salah elu lah! ngapain elu nembak pake acara ngasih bunga bakai? mana mungkin gue nerima lah!" Sakura menentang keras sampe ngebuat Hayato yang daritadi megang piso langsung cekakak-cekikik ngedenger hal itu. "Jelas lah Sakura nolak, toh ntuh anak kan demennya ama gue!" ujar Hayato sambil benerin rambut (Hayato mulai narsis).

"Diem lu orang negro! siapa yang bilang gue demen sama kalian? si negro sama maniak itungan. Mending-mending gue sama kapten atau Shindou-_san. _Udah ye, ane mau nyari duit lagi, udah sepatunya kalian ambil aja sono." ujar Sakura santai sambil meninggalkan Manabe dan Hayato yang udah kehilangan nyawanya mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

* * *

Sakura yang udah keliling-keliling mencari mangsa (?), akhirnya menyerah juga karena tidak mendapatkan pelanggan. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan buat duduk di bawah pohon yang lumayan gede deket kuburan.

"Buset, malem gini disini sepi sendiri... bikin merinding deh." ucap Sakura sambil memandang sekitar (jelas-jelas lah sepi, namanya aja kuburan). Sakura pun semakin menggigil. Dengan cepet, dia langsung menyalakan semua korek api yang dia punya. "Anget... AKH! PUANASSSSS!" mendadak kalimat Sakura berubah karena mendadak korek api itu hampir termakan habis oleh api dan membuat tangan Sakura terkena api itu.

Sekarang Sakura meratapi nasibnya. "Kok jadi gini sih? Coba aje kalo gue gak nyuruh bapak nyuci baju sendiri kayak dilagu India itu, gue pasti gak bakalan kayak gini. Ini salah gue yang bilang 'kalo bapak gak bisa nyari duit, gue nyari duit dan ngebuktiin kalo nyari duit itu gampang.' Dasar Author! gara-gara dia nulis aku ngomong gitu! gue dikeluarin dari rumah kan!" mendadak Sakura langsung teriak gaje sampe ngebuat kucing tetangga terbangun dan langsung gotik sambil dugeman membuat majikannya _sweatdrop_.

Ditatapnya kembali kotak korek api yang sudah habis isinya. Sekarang Sakura malah menggosok-gosok kotak itu. "Wahai nenek disurga... keluarlah sekarang!" ujar Sakura sambil niruin cara ngerluarin jin dari dalem botol.

#PLETAK! Mendadak sebuah panci melayang mengenai kepala Sakura. "Eh! elu! berani banget lu manggil gue nenek! jelas-jelas gue masih muda!" mendadak muncul Sakuma tengah digantung turun dari atas.

"Nenek!? kenapa nenek mati gitu aja sih!? utang nenek belum dibayar! bayar sekarang!" Sakura langsung melempar balik panci tersebut membuat Author mendadak _sweatdrop_. Dan acara ini pun beralih menjadi acara lempar-lemparan panci.

* * *

"Nek, tolong bawa aku ketempat nenek, bapak udah ngusir aku gara-gara Author, dan aku gak tahan jadi maenan Author terus nih!" pinta Sakura sambil nangis kesel.

#PLETAK! Kembali lagi Sakuma melempar sebuah panci yang tambah gede. "Dibilangin jangan manggil nenek! udah nyoh cepetan mari, ntar ane gak ikutan lomba dangdutan sesurga pula!" ujar Sakuma sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan cepet Sakuran langsung ngasih tangannya dan menghilang dari cerita.

Dan itulah akhir dari kegajean Sakura yang mendadak ilang buat ikutan lomba gotik bareng neneknya.

* * *

~OWARI~

* * *

Behind Scene:

* * *

Fuyuri: Ochikaresama to Ohayo... hikss... *mulai nangis lagi*

Shindou: Eh? A-Author nangis? ini pertama kalinya ngeliat Author nangis.

Fuyuri: Emangnya kenapa kalo aku nangis!? gak boleh!? aku emang cengeng kok aku akui! cengeng banget sampe dikit-dikit nangis! Tapi sekarang emangnya aku gak boleh nangis!? gue pukul lo!

IE-chara: *_sweatdrop_*

Fubuki: Oh iya, ini chp terakhir kita di IFT. Akhirnya kita bebas!

Sakura: di chp ini, Author kenapa masukin berbagai pair?

Fuyuri: itu req... dan aku sendiri gak ngerti itu masuk dalam kelompok pair kagak?

Endou: Yah, mungkin aja masuk lah... insya allah

Kirino: Oh, iya... sebelum kita mengakhiri chp kita hari ini Author ada mau berpesan?

Taiyou: Iya, sekalian ngerayain ultahmu, pidato sono!

Fuyuri: Etto... osu! Ohayou gozaimasu! XD Saya Fuyuri Shimizu selaku Author SANGAT berterima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah berkenan menjadi chara fict ini, mendukung fict ini dari awal sampai akhir dan berkenan membacanya. Pertama saya masuk fandom ini bakalan ngira kayak pas ane difandom sebelah... ternyata malah dapet banyak dukungan dan saya begitu berterima kasih sama semuanya yang sudah mau mendukung itu dan sudah mau menjadi teman sefandom XD. Terus saya kemaren baru aja baca ulang semua review dari chp 1, dan itu berhasil bikin aku nangis... sumpah... TT^TT pertama kali nyampe sini, aku disambut hangat sama **Megumare Hikaru**-nee dan **Kuroka**-senpai, trus aku mulai kenal sama **Watanabe Mayuyu**-senpai karena sudah mau ngefave fict alay ini dan akhirannya aku mulai kenalan sama **Mori Kousuke18**-chan, **Kizuna Zoggakyu**-chan dan **Shinomiya Miyako**-chan. Miya-chan merupakan temen sekelas saya, tapi dia selalu mendukung saya seperti Author lain, karena itu aku sangat berterima kasih, dan akhirnya sekarang akrab sama **Mist Harmonics, Pink Hazel24-chan** dan **Usagi Yumi**-chan yang akhir-akhir ini ikut mendukungku dalam menyelesaikan fict pertamaku di fandom ini. Dan Author-Author lain yang sudah membantu saya di fict lain selain IFT juga makasih banyak XD tanpa kalian mungkin aku gak bisa maju. Dan makasih **Detective Naoto**-chan, **Sayuki Ren**-chan dan **Takahashi Tomoya**-chan yang udah capek-capek dateng ke fandom ini buat ngedukung saya. Pokoknya makasih banyak, _Minna ga Daisuki_! Sekian jaa! XD

Hiroto: Lumayan banyak dukungan ya thor...

Fuyuri: Itulah kenapa aku suka fandom ini... banyak banget Author baik yang mendukungku sampe sekarang.

Tenma: trus untuk selanjutnya Author gak bakalan ada di fandom ini lagi kan?

Fuyuri: untuk sementara, aku pingin nyoba balik kampung sebentar ke fandom lama, trus aku bakalan giat di ketiga fandom XD Sebenernya aku pingin bikin lanjutan IFT, tapi gak jadi ah XD Oh iya, ini fict cuma semata hiburan saja tidak bermaksud untung mengejek chara disini, bila ada yang merasa kesel saya minta maaf. Dan ini juga merupakan PU (Pajak Ultah) dari saya.

Sakuma: Jaa, minna-san terima kasih sudah mendukung kami semua selama ini. Silahkan Author...

Fuyuri: *balik nangis* pokoknya makasih banyak! Yosh slogan1 ich ni san! Inazuma Fairy Tale!

All: This is the most gaje and worst place in the world! jaa na minna-san ! sayonara!

Review?


End file.
